Cuando vuelva a ti
by madisonlss1
Summary: Ya me canse de pagar por los errores de otros. Siempre he vivido mi vida de acuerdo con quienes me rodeaban, primero con mis padres y sus descuidos, ahora con las expectativas de mi madre y mi padrastro; pero ya no más. Tengo que descubrir quien soy y que es lo que quiero de mi vida. Este es el último año de preparatoria, y lo quiera o no llego el momento de dar el paso.
1. Nuevo anuncio, antes de empezar

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí viene la segunda parte de Cuando vuelvas a mí. Ya saben, los personajes crecieron así que voy a meter un par de situaciones que podrían sorprender a más de uno.

Por favor, si son de los /as que se ofenden con facilidad, entonces absténganse de leer o háganlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Están avisados.

Y una vez más: Hey Arnold no me pertenece. Los personajes, ambientes y sitios representativos son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.


	2. Y nos volvemos a encontrar

Los pasos de la chica de cabellos rubios intentaban sonar lo menos fuerte que podía, pero aun y tratándolo no podía evitar que sus tenis emitieran ese ruido tan característico en su persona.

Mientras volvía a detenerse, en un intentó disimulado por controlar la revolución de mariposas en su estómago, la muchacha lanzó un suspiro y dejo que su voz mental la reprendiera.

" _¿Eres tonta o que, Helga? Deja de estar caminando como cuando eras niña. Ya no estás en la P.S. 118, ahora te encuentras en la preparatoria, y si no tienes cuidado te puedes buscar un buen problema con los de grados menores, e incluso con los profesores… Ya no te puedes dar el lujo de otra mancha en tu expediente, no después de lo que…"_

Antes de revivir el pasado, la jovencita agitó la cabeza cual perro y lanzó un suspiro. Algunos de los chicos que se encontraban pasando por el lugar la miraron raro, pero la mayoría no le prestó atención y siguió con sus cosas, ignorando a la rubia de gorra deslavada y pantalones rotos.

Hacía mucho que Helga había dejado los vestidos y su moño atrás, pero sin importar cuanto quisiera disimularlo, siempre había una cosa que destacaba sobre su persona: aquella pulsera casera que la muchacha había hecho con un listón casi idéntico al que le había dejado a Arnold.

Eso era lo único que la distinguía como miembro del sector femenino de la población estudiantil. O por lo menos, eso suponía ella. Era poca la atención que le dedicaba a su cuerpo y a lo que los varones veían de ella cuando se acercaban a conocerla mejor, y aun y cuando un par de veces le habían dicho que era muy linda, esta solo se encogía de hombros o dejaba a los "pelmazos" con la palabra en la boca.

Era su forma de ser, y aun y con todos los problemas que le había provocado, no podía negar esa parte de ella que la impulsaba a ser la más fuerte y valiente de todo el lugar. Más ahora que volvía a pisar un terreno que conocía bien, y que necesitaba dejar el pasado atrás.

No le había dicho a nadie, pero en el tiempo que había estado afuera había tenido ciertos "problemas" de cuidado, y si no andaba con precaución estos podían salir a la luz y…

 _"_ _No. No pienses en eso y mejor dedícate a disimular… Solo pasa desapercibida y no te meterás en problemas. Acuérdate lo que te dijo la irritante de Olga y puede que te vaya bien en…"_

—Eh, pero miren quien llego. Es miss cejas de oruga.

 _"_ _Maldición… Te odio, Harold"._

—¿Cómo estas miss cejas de…? —, antes de que el fornido chico pudiera decir algo más, Helga se plantó frente a él en dos pasos, con las manos en las caderas y una mirada asesina que lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

El robusto muchacho se ganó un buen abucheó por parte de sus fieles amigos, Sid y Stinky. El segundo no tardó en apoyar su mano sobre el hombro del Harold y dijo, sin borrar la sonrisa de su boca.

—¿No que volvería como una chica?... Págame.

—No seas tramposo, Stinky. Seguro ya la habías visto antes y no…

—Sigues siendo un llorón, Harold —, dijo Helga a la par que le propinaba un golpecito en la frente al chico rollizo. Este torció el gesto pero no hizo más, todavía no sabían bien de que era capaz la nueva Helga y necesitaba medir sus distancias —, y aunque no me gusta que hagan apuestas conmigo, me parece que le debes un dinero a Stinky.

El mencionado le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia, gesto que aunque no le respondió, si captó la muchacha.

Harold avanzó un paso y se cruzó de brazos. Todo porque un grupo de chicos de primero habían llegado a esa zona del pasillo, y miraban el intercambio de palabras con bocas entreabiertas y ojos casi saltones.

Era claro, quería demostrarles quien mandaba. Lo malo fue que Helga se enfureció por el cambio de actitud.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres otro recordatorio?

Esas preguntas fueron suficientes para que el chico rollizo retrocediera de nuevo y, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, se fuera del lugar arrastrando los pies, seguido de cerca por Sid y un risueño Stinky.

—Increíble. Ese chico ya olvido quien manda. Creo que voy a tener que recordárselo, antes de que vuelva a hacérmela y…

—¿Helga? —, una vocecita sonó por detrás de la chica, y mientras esta volteaba unos delgados y pecosos brazos la rodearon del cuello. Era Lila —, ¡Hola, Helga! No puedo creerlo, de verdad volviste. Creí que era una broma de los chicos, pero aquí estas.

La rubia soltó un bufido e intentó alejarse de la pelirroja, pero tras un par de tirones se dio cuenta de que aquello sería una empresa perdida. Parecía ser que la chica había aprendido a ser igual de pegote que su "querida" hermana Olga.

—Sí, sí. Volví y aquí me voy a quedar. Ahora, ¿Podrías soltarme por un momento? Me vas a ahorcar y voy a llegar tarde a la clase.

—Sí, claro. Lo siento. Es que, no esperaba verte por aquí.

—De acuerdo, hermana. Ya entendí.

Helga ya se estaba reacomodando la ropa para poder seguir su camino, cuando un par de ojos azules chocó con los de la rubia.

Sabía que no podía acercarse a ella. Se lo había dejado bien claro la noche anterior, en las escaleras frente a su casa, mientras se…

—¡Helga! ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Qué…?

—No. No tengo nada. Estoy bien. Solo necesito llegar a la clase y ya. Yo…

Aun y con esas palabras, la pelirroja volteó lo más disimulada que pudo y, al toparse con la figura larguirucha de Arnold, devolvió sus ojos a donde se encontraba su acompañante.

Esta había notado toda la operación y ahora la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

 _"_ _Y vamos otra vez con lo mismo. Ah, Helga, ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más disimulada en esas cosas?"_

—Ven. Te llevo al salón.

Aquello no se lo esperaba la rubia, que se dejó transportar por una Lila sonriente pero muda. Viendo que tendría que ser ella la que rompiera el silencio, la muchacha lanzó un suspiro y, con la boca medio arrugada, dijo.

—Gracias, señorita perfecta.

—De nada.

* * *

 **Volví, jajaja.**

 **¿Están list s para descubrir que más le depara a nuestra querida rubia que ya no tiene una sola ceja?**

 **Es tiempo de retomar la historia donde la deje, así que comenzamos.**


	3. Una agradable sorpresa

Cuando Helga y Lila llegaron al salón, comprobaron con alivió que el maestro todavía no llegaba.

La pelirroja tomó su ya clásico asiento del frente, en una de las filas de en medio de la clase, dejando a Helga que recorriera el camino que le faltaba, sola.

Varios ojos estaban posados en ella, y a pesar de que una parte de su persona quería mostrar un par de poses de sus puños o uno que otro gruñido; la chica se contuvo hasta que llego a su objetivo. Uno de los asientos del final que, por fortuna, todavía no habían sido ocupados.

Gracias a que había llegado apenas a una semana de que iniciaran las clases, tenía oportunidad de elegir donde quería sentarse la mayor parte del tiempo. O por lo menos es suponía.

Lo cierto es que, como varios de sus compañeros de clase habían sido parte del P.S. 118, conocían la leyenda de aquella muchacha rubia y sus temidas "Betsy y los cinco vengadores". Era un grupo reducido el que había tomado clases con ella y sabía lo que hacía, y como habían dividido el grupo de la muchacha para repartirlo entre los dos salones que conformaban el último grado de preparatoria, esta no tuvo problemas al momento de que los otros la vieron llegar.

" _Increíble, ¿Qué tengo monos en la cara o qué?... Ya deja de verme, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, se te va a caer la baba… Rayos, tenía que tocarme con el zopenco de Sid. Bueno, supongo que puedo aprovechar y molestarlo un poco, como practica para… ¡Basta! ¡¿Qué te dijo Olga en la mañana?! No te enfades y aléjate de los problemas. Tengo que hacerle caso, o el tipo ese se va a poner como neandertal y es capaz de mandarme de regreso con la abuela."_

Tras aquella larga charla mental, la muchacha lanzó un suspiro y, ya sentada, apoyó su cabeza sobre la pequeña pila de libros y cuadernos que traía bajo el brazo.

En su oreja, como si fuera un adorno permanente, se encontraba una pluma de tinta morada bien sujeta. Se podía ver otro par de bolígrafos, asomados del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Todavía no terminaba de guardar sus cosas en el pequeño espacio dedicado a guardar los libros, cuando la autoritaria voz de Miss popularidad resonó en sus oídos.

—Háganse a un lado… ¿Qué no me oíste, Park? Quiero pasar.

—Pero, señorita Rhonda…

—Nada de, "pero, señorita Rhonda". Déjame pasar.

Con cuidado para no tirar las cosas de su amigo, el chico se quitó de donde estaba y dejo que Rhonda Lloyd llegara a donde se encontraba su objetivo. Aquella chica de pantalones rotos y gorra gris que presumía una playera blanca con tiras rosas en los brazos.

En cuanto la vio ahí, con los brazos en la cintura y una ceja en alto, Helga lanzó un hondo suspiro y elevó la mirada.

—¿Qué hay, princesa? ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué cómo me ha…?! —, la muchacha rechinó los dientes y bajó la cabeza, pero por lo demás no hizo un ademan de retirarse de donde se encontraba la rubia.

Un par de inspiraciones después, esta volvió a alzar la cara y, con la mejor sonrisa que fue capaz de exhibir, volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Yo estoy muy bien, gracias… Pero no vine a hablar de mí. Lo que me gustaría saber es, ¿Qué paso contigo?

—¿Conmigo? Nada, princesa. Todo normal.

—¡Qué no me…! —, una vez más, la morena cayó y se pasó una mano por los cabellos cortos, acomodándoselos. Para ese punto, la mayor parte de sus compañeros ya se encontraban viendo hacía otro lado. Lo que fuera para que Rhonda no notara que estaban al pendiente de la conversación —. No. Lo que quiero saber es, ¿Por qué rayos, ¡no escribiste a ninguno de nosotros?!

Esa última elevación de voz hizo que la rubia dejara de pasarse la mano por el brazo, y por fin se dignara a ver a su acompañante. Había conseguido su objetivo. Rhonda estaba furiosa.

—¿Escribirles? ¿Para qué?

—Ah, dios. Esta chica es una malagradecida… Además, tiene pérdida de memoria a largo y corto plazo —, la rubia gruño, pero no dijo nada. No sabía cuánto faltaba para que llegara el profesor, pero lo que menos le apetecía era que la encontraran con un puño frente a la nariz de su serenísima majestad —. ¿Estas segura de que es ella, Phoebe? Podría ser alguien que solo se le parece a…

A la mención de su entrañable amiga, Helga elevó la mirada, topándose con una figura sonriente y más alta de la niña asiática a la que tanto había extrañado en esos años.

En esos momentos, poco importó el hecho de que algunos la miraran raro o que el maestro estuviera a unos pasos de llegar a poner orden. Helga se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en el asiento y en dos pasos, acortó el espacio que había entre ella y la muchacha, la cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—Eres tú… Si volviste… No puedo creerlo, ¿Por qué no me llamaste para decirme que regresarías?

Sin prestar atención a las palabras de su acompañante, la chica con gorra se llevó una mano a la frente y la pasó con fuerza, dejando una marca roja sobre la piel.

—Pheepz. Estas enorme.

La chica de rasgos orientales dejo salir una pequeña risita y negó.

—Para nada, tú sigues siendo la más alta de las dos, Helga.

—¿Yo? Na —, la muchacha recobró un poco de la compostura y, con las manos de nuevo en los bolsillos, negó —. Olvídalo. Los chicos ya me pasaron por un montón. Acabo de ver a Harold, y el muy zopenco creció de una forma que no creí que fuera a pasar.

Ahí, en pleno pasillo del salón y con varios ojos sobre su persona, la rubia se llevó una mano al estómago y rompió en carcajadas.

Esa era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que se sentía completamente en confianza.

Su querida Phoebe no la había olvidado.

* * *

 **Chirin chin, ya llegue.**

 **¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia? Sí, yo sé que algunos esperaban ver algo más de acción en esto, pero quería darle su tiempo a nuestra querida rubia para adaptarse a ese entorno.**

 **No se preocupen, el capítulo que viene va a tener un par de situaciones que espero les gusten.**

 **Y ahora, los agradecimientos, porque aunque no lo crean, ya hay dos followers de la historia aunque apenas empieza (Malu Ortellado y Vann GP), además de una lectora que ya tiene entre sus favoritos esta modesta historia (Korisiano), y ¡4! reviews en él capitulo 1.**

 **Así que, como es lógico, toca contestar a los tan esperados mensajes. Ya los extrañaba.**

 **Olusum annavi: ¡Muchas gracias por tu mensaje! No te preocupes, te aseguro que hay más que contar en la historia. Muchísimo más. **

**Por cierto, espero quitar algo de tus ansias con este capítulo. Sí ni con eso lo consigo, no te apures, puede que el siguiente haga bien su labor.**

 **Guest: ¡Hola! Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Claro que es Arnold/Helga, si no pregúntale a las chicas que se leyeron la primera parte. Saludos a ti también.**

 **serenitymoon20: ¡Holaaa! Claro que volví. **

**Les dije que solo me iría mientras terminaban mis finales, y como diría el querido Jack Nicolson, ¡Regrese!**

 **Gracias, serenitymoon.**

 **No te confundas, ya subí un nuevo capítulo. Que bueno que te este gustando :D**

 **Uh, ya veras parte de lo que ocurrió con ella en ese tiempo. Pasaron muchas cosas, muchas cosas; y como no soy partidaria del spoiler, boca sellada.**

 **jajaja, para nada... Yo creo que eso si te lo puedo decir, porque de todos modos se da a entender en los capítulos siguientes. Se podría decir que doña orgullosa quiere mantener parte de su antigua reputación.**

 **No comas ansias, que ya subo más cosas.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Y ya quedo.**

 **Recuerden, la historia sigue y todavía no tengo fecha de terminó, así que puede que dure otros 30 0 40 0 50 capítulos más, puede que sea menos pero que por fin me salgan los capítulos más largos.**

 **Quién sabe. Todo es posible.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	4. Del otro lado de la pared

—¿Por qué rayos, ¡no escribiste a ninguno de nosotros?!

Aun y cuando la profesora Miller ya había entrado al salón de junto y estaba pidiendo silencio, la mayor parte de sus alumnos fueron capaces de escuchar el casi grito que propinó la señorita Rhonda Lloyd, al otro lado de donde se encontraban.

—Otra vez esa niña… Tendré que decirle al profesor Holloway que bajen el volumen, otra vez.

Unas cuantas miradas comprensivas se dejaron ver entre los alumnos, pero la mayor parte de ellos se limitó a reír por lo bajo.

Entre ellos, cierto chico con gorra de béisbol y cabeza de balón, así como su amigo de peinado alborotado.

Suponían él porque de aquel grito, pero como no querían ganarse una detención prefirieron guardar silencio, junto con sus demás compañeros. La única que se atrevió a decir algo fue una muchacha de ondulados cabellos rubio oscuro, que portaba un broche con forma de escarabajo.

Era claro que Nadine todavía cuidaba de su amiga, aun y cuando no estuvieran en el mismo salón.

—Oh, no, ¿Ahora que enojo a Rhonda?

—Conociéndola, pudo haber sido cualquier cosa —, suspiro Sheena, tan quedo que solo ellas y otros pocos pudieron oír lo que decía.

—Sí, pero, si sigue así solo va a conseguir que la suspendan. Ya es la tercera vez en lo que va del semestre que se pone a gritar, y justo en horas de clase.

Sheena se acomodó los collares que le colgaban del cuello y, tras apoyar con mucho cuidado su mano en el escritorio de su amiga, dibujó un par de garabatos sobre la madera con su dedo y susurró.

—No hables fuerte. Pueden oírnos.

—Con el grito de Rhonda, lo dudo.

La muchacha ya iba a agregar algo más, pero Gerald le propino un codazo a su acompañante y se estiro tanto como pudo, señalándole a la maestra al tiempo que Arnold les hacía una seña para que dejaran de hablar.

Parecía ser que como ya no se había escuchado otro grito del otro lado de la pared, esta había desistido en su intento de ir a quejarse con el otro profesor sobre los alumnos de su clase.

Eso hasta que un casi grito hizo que la mujer rechinara los dientes.

—¡Pero, ¿Qué pasa con esa clase?! ¡¿Y quién rayos está gritando?!

La mayoría se le quedó viendo a la puerta con las cejas alzadas y arrugando al frente, pero tras un mar de minutos intentando distinguir quien era el culpable de semejante ruido, Gerald volteó a ver a su amigo y, sin emitir un solo ruido, gesticulo con marcados movimientos de su boca.

—Viejo. Creo que quien está gritando es Phoebe.

—¿Qué? No lo creo. Porque estaría dando de gritos ella, sobre todo ella. No me parece lógico.

—Te juro que suena como ella, pero… No. Espera… —, un gruñido se unió al grito, seguido por un par de maldiciones que hicieron que el color escapara del rostro del chico con cabeza de balón.

Reconocería ese vocabulario en cualquier lugar. Y ese tono amenazador era de todo menos ajeno.

 _"_ _Helga… Otra vez."_

—No es posible, ¿Cómo puede dejar el profesor que se estén hablando con semejantes majaderías? —, la maestra se puso en pie y, con un suave taconeo, salió del salón —. Se acabó. No es posible que…

Lo demás ya no lo pudo escuchar ninguno de ellos, aunque de poco les servía. Al estar junto al otro curso de quinto de preparatoria, tenían asientos en primera fila para escuchar todo lo que su maestra tuviera que decir al otro grado.

Y vaya que había mucho que hablar.

—¿Se puede saber que está ocurriendo aquí?

Silencio. Nadie fue capaz de escuchar lo que se estaba hablando en ese momento con la profesora.

—¿Y su maestro?

Una suave vocecita contestó a la pregunta de la mujer, pero esta no se dio por bien servida y siguió pidiendo explicaciones.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso no les aviso que iba a llegar tarde a…?

—Señorita Miller. Me alegró que nos venga a visitar, pero en estos momentos no puedo atenderla. Necesito dar un par de instrucciones, y volver al salón de juntas de inmediato. El director quiere que todo quede planeado antes de que acaben las horas de clases.

—¿Planeado? ¿Pero de que me está hablando?

Nadie podía ver la expresión que estaba dibujando el profesor Holloway en su rostro, pero por el tono con el que habló, suponían que estaba dedicándole la mejor de las sonrisas a la mujer.

—¿Qué no le dijo nada el director? Vaya, yo pensé que le había avisado a todo el personal docente, pero creo que no fue así —, el maestro guardo silencio por unos momentos, aumentando las expectativas de los alumnos. Era bien sabido por todos ellos que ni ella se llevaba bien con él, por la forma como enseñaba, ni a él le gustaba que ella fuera tan estricta —. Como usted recordara, ya viene el festival anual de la preparatoria Hillwood, y no podemos aplazar todo lo que se nos viene encima. Debemos alistar los puestos para la convivencia, los juegos mecánicos que se van a contratar y…

—Pero, ¿No se supone que este año no íbamos a hacer nada?

Todos pudieron escuchar la risita que escapo de los labios de Armand Holloway. Hasta los alumnos de la profesora Miller.

—No, mi querida señorita. No pudimos entrar a la feria del queso por falta de personal, que estuviera dispuesto a ayudar en las labores de acomodo, pero en este caso, como el festival se lleva a cabo dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela, el director no tuvo reparos en prestarnos una parte del lugar para recibir a nuestros visitantes.

La mayoría esperaba que la mujer diera el grito en el cielo. En su lugar, esta asintió y lanzó un suspiro.

—Bien. Entiendo, ¿Sólo puedo pedirle un favor? Si sus alumnos se van a quedar solos, me gustaría que guardaran silencio. No puedo dar clases así.

—Claro, señorita. Me encargare de que así sea.

Sin más, la mujer volvió con sus alumnos al otro salón. Tras entrar y cerrar la puerta, esta les dedicó una sonrisita de suficiencia y, con una ceja en alto, dijo.

—Bueno, chicos. Vamos a retomar el tema de ayer, ¿Alguien recuerda que estábamos viendo?

Ninguno se dejó engañar por aquella mirada suave y el tono bajo. Todos suponían que la profesora ya estaba planeando algo, y ese algo tenía que ver con el maestro de al lado.

* * *

 **Ya volví :D**

 **¿Les gustó el capítulo? Yo esperaba sacar algo de nuestra pareja querida y adorada, pero ya no me dio tiempo.**

 **No se preocupen. Las compensaré con el siguiente; voy a hacer un capí dedicado a los corazones.**

 **Y ya saben que si agarró confianza me sigo, así que mejor paso a responder los reviews.**

 **serenitymoon20: jajaja, perfecto. Eso significa que estoy haciendo algo bien.**

 **Ya sabes cómo es ella. Orgullosa 100.**

 **No te preocupes por eso. Como con el fic pasado, yo voy a estar aquí cada viernes sin falta, a menos que me sienta mal o me surga algún problemita; pero si se da voy a procurar subir los capis el jueves o el sábado.**

 **Me llevó tus ansias y te dejo el capítulo.**

 **Oh, no puedo decirlo. Nada más acuérdate de lo que paso en el primer fic y ya podrás ir atando cabos, jajaja.**

 **Gracias. Saludos a ti también.**

 **Malu Ortellado: Y no va a ser la última, jajaja. **

**Me gusta responder a todos los mensajes que me dejan. Se toman su tiempo y quiero responderles con lo mismo.**

 **¡Genial! De eso se trata. Mientras les guste lo que subo, yo voy a seguir aquí cada viernes.**

 **Muchas gracias. besos rikolinos a ti también, :P**

 **Olusum annavi: ¡Hola! **

**Que bueno que te este gustando tanto y que te emocione. Lo cierto es que al capí pasado le dedique un montón de tiempo, porque justo quería expresar toda la felicidad que sentía Helga al encontrarse de nuevo con su amiga.**

 **Así es. Todavía me falta muuucho por revelar.**

 **Claro que seguiré subiendo, y no te preocupes, aquí deje otra parte de la historia.**

 **Saludos a ti también.**

 **Milanh: Bienvenida a esta alargado experimento de fic. **

**Pues si, creo que sería mejor que leyeras "Cuando vuelvas a mí" porque vas a descubrir un par de cosas que salen en ese fic y que reaparecen aquí. No puedo decirte que porque soy "anti spoilers", pero conforme se desarrolle esta historia irán saliendo cosas de la primera parte.**

 **Que bueno que te este guste la historia. Me estoy apegando en las actitudes de los niños en la serie, pero si, supongo que voy a terminar agregando cosas de chavos para hacer más creíble todo.**

 **Ah, sí. Tenía muchos problemas con esa ceja, así que en cuanto vi la oportunidad me deshice de ella. Además, por muy descuidada que sea en su arreglo, aquello ya era demasiado.**

 **¡Claro que sí! ¡Nos leemos a la próxima!**

 **Y, ¡Ya quedó!**

 **Muchas gracias por la cantidad de mensajes y follows que recibe la historia. Lo que me recuerda: ¡gracias a Cono.26 y Milanh, por seguir la historia!**

 **Y tampoco me olvido de que mis dos nuevas followers también tienen la historia como favorita.**

 **¡Gracias! Mi kokoro esta que no se la cree.**

 **Nos leemos el próximo viernes.**


	5. Cerca de casa

—Rayos, odio la escuela. Han de creer que no hacemos nada, aparte de tomar apuntes y hacer las cochinas tareas —, mientras Helga iba de camino a su casa, tenía la mirada puesta en el grueso libro de bilogía que llevaba bajó el brazo. Por más que había rogado para sus adentros que los profesores no se alocaran con los deberes, sus suplicas no habían sido escuchadas —. Rayos, ¿cómo se supone que busque un trabajo para mis gastos, si no dejan que uno tengo algo de tiempo libre? Se pasan.

Aun y cuando Phoebe había estado insistiendo en que la acompañaba a su hogar, la rubia se resistió a sus palabras y terminó por emprender una casi huida de la escuela.

No quería que nadie se acercara demasiado a su hogar, y menos a esas horas.

" _Seguro que Miriam ya volvió de su trabajo"._

Con ese pensamiento en mente, la chica se dedicó a seguir sus quejas en contra de los profesores que le habían dado clases ese día. Sobre todo la mujer que en la primera hora fue a callarlos a su salón.

La tal señorita Miller.

—Esa bruja es de lo peor. Mira que ponernos a hacer un ensayo de 10,000 palabras sobre el ciclo de fotosíntesis, para el viernes… Esa mujer ha de creer que no dormimos o algo por el estilo.

—Sí. Así es.

La voz a sus espaldas hizo que la rubia soltara el voluminoso libro, a la par que sus labios dejaban escapar un quejido.

Para su fortuna, los reflejos de Arnold eran lo bastante buenos como para atrapar el tomo al vuelo, aunque no sin ciertas dificultades por su peso.

—¿A Arnold? ¿Qué…?

—Phoebe dijo que te le escapaste, y supuse que ibas directamente a tu casa —, la muchacha se llevó una mano al pecho, en un intento por acompasar su respiración —, ¿Mucha tarea, eh? La profesora Miller es algo tradicional en su forma de enseñar, pero con el tiempo te vas a ir acostumbrando a ella.

—Hasta crees. Esta señora es una sádica… Y por cierto. No vuelvas a asustarme así. No creo que quieras vértelas con Betsy.

El muchacho no pudo evitar reír ante las palabras de su acompañante. Gesto que Helga para nada imitó.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Arnoldo? Ayer dijiste que hoy tenían mil y un cosas que hacer en tu casa. Un proyecto entre tu abuelo y tú, según lo poco que te logre sacar.

El chico de cabellos rubios se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla y dejó salir un suspiro.

—Sí. El abuelo está entrenándose para una nueva competencia, y me pidió que le diera una mano.

—Rayos, tu viejo sí que es resistente para toda clase de pruebas físicas. Con la edad que tiene, cualquiera creería que Phil ya no está para esas cosas.

Arnold asintió y se acercó un poco más a la chica de blusa blanca. Esperaba que Helga no notara ese movimiento, pero su acompañante se encontraba tan alerta de él y lo que hacía, que para nada pudo pasar desapercibido.

—¿Qué haces, Arnoldo?

—Vamos, Hel. Estamos solos. No tienes por qué seguir disimulando —, un par de pasos más, y la mencionada ya se encontraba dentro del callejón que, hacia unos momentos, había estado teniendo justo detrás.

—N no se d de que esta s hablando.

—Si lo sabes… —, viendo que el rubio había conseguido su objetivo de hacerla sonrojar, este rio una vez más y la tomó de la mano —. Ven. Creo que ahorita necesitas un poco de aire fresco, y tal vez un mantecado para bajarte esas manchas rojas que tienes en la cara.

—¡¿Qué?!

Sin dar tiempo a que dijera algo más, Arnold tiro de ella y ambos salieron cogidos de la mano, directos al parque.

—¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor. Gracias, Arnoldo.

—Si de verdad quieres darme las gracias, deja de llamarme así cuando estemos solos.

La rubia a su lado le dio un buen lametón a su mantecado de vainilla y chocolate, y le dedicó una pequeña y casi tímida sonrisa.

Era cierto que ayer le había estado hablando con una familiaridad que incluso a ella la había desconcertado, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? El día pasado se envalentono con la llegada de las tinieblas, que los sorprendió en plena plática. Ahora no podía actuar como antes, y menos con esos ojos azules mirándola con lujo de detalle, sin perderse un solo movimiento que hacía.

—Uh, ¿Puedo comer en paz?

—No. Quiero que me digas por mi nombre, y sin agregarle letras u otros apodos.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí. Ahora.

La muchacha bajó la cabeza y, en un murmullo apenas audible, le dio a su acompañante lo que quería.

—¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así… Arnold?

—No te escucho —, una vez más, la chica de gorra gris repitió la operación, haciendo que la sonrisa del muchacho se ensanchara.

—¿Arnold, puedes dejar de verme mientras cómo?

—Déjame pesarlo.

Viendo que el rostro de la rubia parecía un volcán en punto de erupción, su acompañante prefirió dejar el asunto por la paz y seguir platicando con ella sin presiones.

No quería incomodarla, y menos ahora que tenían algo de tiempo para pasar juntos. Después de todo, había pasado mucho desde ambos se habían dado una oportunidad de convivencia de ese estilo. Varios años, cuando aún eran unos niños intentando superar sus propios problemas.

* * *

 **Chin, chirrin. Volví.**

 **Y a petición de serenitymoon20 y gracias a mi mano veloz, ¡ya esta el nuevo capítulo!**

 **Que bárbaro, ya se me había olvidado lo que era escribir y corregir entre semana, pero hay voy, de a poco estoy tomando mi ritmo anterior.**

 **Y para no explayarme, como es mi costumbre, los saludos.**

 **Olusum annavi: ¡Hola!**

 **No hay de que, ya saben que aquí sigo.**

 **Que bueno que te este gustando.**

 **¡No! No quiero matarlas, sino, ¿Quién me leerá? :P Nada más voy a hacerlas ver corazoncitos un rato, y puede que también las deje algo ansiosas por saber que pasara con nuestra pareja favorita.**

 **Jajajaja, eso intente. Ojalá me haya salido.**

 **Gracias. Saludos a ti también.**

 **serenitymoon20: ¡Hola!**

 **Lo sé. Ya sabes que soy bien misteriosa con estas cosas, pero es que ese es el chiste del asunto; claro que voy a intentar bajarle para no dejarlas todas ansiosas en la semana.**

 **¡Sus deseos son ordenes! Aquí esta el capítulo, y en jueves jajaja. No importa. Yo soy igual cuando estoy leyendo algo que me gusta mucho.**

 **Hay voy explicando poco a poco. No quiero dejar ningún cabo suelto, por eso estoy casi segura de que esta historia va a ser más larga que la primera.**

 **¡Genial! Pero tápate un poco. Las gripas de enero y febrero son las peores. El clima está más feo que en diciembre, por lo menos donde vivo.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Y ya quedó.**

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? El que viene va a seguir con otro poco más de "Arnolditis Helgosia", así que si quieren saber que pasara, ¡No se olviden de pasar a leer la siguiente semana!**

 **Nos leemos después.**

 **Adiosito.**


	6. La invitación

Si alguien de ambas clases hubiera pasado por el parque a esa hora, se hubiera llevado una enorme sorpresa al ver a Arnold, el chico tranquilo y buena onda del grado, tomado de la mano de Helga, aquella muchacha de gorra gris y ceño fruncido, la cual apenas había vuelto a la ciudad con su familia.

Aquel panorama era simplemente extraño, aunque no por eso perdía el toque. Los dos chicos estaban tan entretenidos con el otro que parecían estar en otro lugar, muy lejos de Hillwood.

Claro que aun y en su burbuja, el tiempo siguió pasando hasta que ambos fueron arrancados de la comodidad de la banca, por culpa del frío de la tarde.

—Rayos, ¿Qué onda con el clima de este lugar? No recordaba que el aire estuviera helado.

El muchacho dejó salir una risita antes de ponerse en pie y ofrecerle el brazo a su acompañante. Esta lo tomó sin problemas y ambos jóvenes se fueron caminando a paso lento por el parque, queriendo alargar el momento mientras disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

Mientras tanto, el muchacho de ojos azules había retomado una vez más sus deseos por que la chica le llamara por su nombre. Claro que con la parcial oscuridad que los envolvía, esta se sentía un poco más valiente que hacía unas horas.

—Ya deja de insistir, Arnoldo. Te diré como quiera, cuando quiera y en el momento que quiera.

—Vamos. Ayer me hablaste por mi hombre por lo menos unas siete veces.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso llevabas la cuenta?

—Ahora que lo dices, si —, la temperatura de la mano de la rubia aumentó un par de grados, lo que le robó una carcajada a su acompañante —. Vamos, Hel. Solo dímelo una vez y a los ojos, y te prometo que dejare de molestarte… Por hoy.

—¿Sólo por hoy?

El chico rio con ganas y asintió.

—Lo siento, pero mi oferta es por día, y si te tardas voy a tener que duplicar el monto de…

—Ya, de acuerdo —, con un violento movimiento de sus manos, la chica de cabellos rubios sujetó la cabeza de su amado y, mirándolo a los ojos tanto como pudo, abrió la temblorosa boca y dijo —. Arnold.

La muchacha esperaba que su acompañante se diera por bien servido con haber dicho su nombre, por lo que el siguiente movimiento de él la dejó toda desarmada.

El muchacho, aprovechando que su interlocutora estaba a un palmo de distancia de él, la acercó a su rostro un poco más y atrapó sus labios en un beso suave y muy dulce.

Era como si estuviera comiendo una golosina especialmente sabrosa, y no quisiera que esta se terminara.

Claro que ella no se quedó atrás. Helga, al principio confundida por el movimiento de Arnold, poco a poco fue tomando el ritmo del rubio y lo fue trasformando en un gesto más intenso. Tan apasionado que las mariposas en su estómago se convirtieron en le marcha de la banda de la escuela; tantos nervios la estaban mareando y, cuando por fin se separaron para buscar un poco de aire, su acompañante se alejó un par de pasos de ella, al tiempo que decía.

—Wow. Eso… Yo… No lo…

—Sí, te entiendo —, susurró la muchacha, acomodándose la blusa blanca con una ademan perezoso que para nada se asemejaba a sus siempre prácticos movimientos.

" _¿Por qué traía la blusa alzada? ¿En qué momento pasó? Ni siquiera recuerdo que Arnold me hubiera…"_

El calor de la cara de Helga aumento, a lo que esta prefirió olvidarse del asunto y concentrar su atención en el muchacho frente a ella. Este se había apartado otro par de pasos, y ahora miraba hacía el punto opuesto en donde se encontraba la muchacha.

Por el vivo tono rojo que presumían sus orejas, la rubia no pudo evitar acercarse y posar una mano sobre su hombro.

Este se hizo a un lado casi de inmediato.

—¿Arnold? ¿Qué…?

—Espera, ¿Podrías darme unos momentos más, por favor? Yo… Necesito relajarme o voy a tener un problema grave.

—¿Problema? ¿Qué clase de…? —, cuando la mirada de Helga viajó al punto que estaba mirando su acompañante, aquel calor que sentía se convirtió en una olla hirviendo.

Esta solo atinó a voltearse antes de retomar la conversación.

—Entiendo, yo… Lo siento, no creí que pudiera alborotarte así pero… Demonios. Creo que mejor voy por otro mantecado.

Sin más, la chica se alejó de Arnold y emprendió una casi huida por el parque, en dirección a donde habían encontrado al señor de los mantecados, más temprano. Ya no estaba el hombre, así que la rubia hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias.

Se acercó a los bebederos y, tras quitarse la gorra, activó el aparato y puso su cabeza bajó el chorro de agua. Por más que intentaba enfriar sus ideas, esta seguía pensando en aquello que hacía unos momentos había visto.

—Mugroso cabeza de balón. Es increíble, todo mundo piensa que es la tranquilidad andando y es un salido de lo peor… Claro que, no está mal para un beso. Digo, ¿Quién hubiera creído que el pobre estuviera tan colado por mí? Eso le levanta el ánimo a cualquiera… No, tonta. Concéntrate en otra cosa y deja de pensar en eso, o esta medio cita no va a durar ni…

—Helga, ya que… ¡¿Helga?! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La voz de su acompañante, hizo que la aludida sacara la cabeza del chorro helado de agua a todo vapor. Al ver a la rubia con el cabello apelmazado y varios goterones corriendo por su cara hasta empapar su ropa, Arnold olvido de inmediato lo que había pasado hacia unos momentos y se llevó las manos al estómago, riendo con tal fuerza que su acompañante se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—N no. Lo s siento, y yo —, más carcajadas le siguieron a esas, y en poco tiempo Helga también se contagió del buen humor que presumía su acompañante.

Aun no terminaban de reír cuando este por fin se decidió a preguntarle a la chica, lo que había estado queriendo decirle.

—¿Quieres ir al picnic que organizan mis papás, el sábado de la semana que viene?

* * *

 **Holi a todos.**

 **Ya llegue, ya estoy aquí.**

 **Lo sé, es jueves y una vez más agarró rampa mi mano para terminar a tiempo este nuevo capítulo, que seguro algunas notaras, tiene un par de sugerencias que alegraran a más de una.**

 **Y la aventura sigue con nuestra pareja de rubios favorita. Adoró a este par y como se llevan, pero no todo puede ser corazones y mucho azúcar; y pronto lo sabrán.**

 **Ahora, los saludos.**

 **serenitymoon20: ¡Hola!**

 **No hay de que. Ya sabes que si puedo, intentó subir los capítulos en días donde todas puedan leerlos.**

 **Te entiendo. La gripa esta cada vez peor, y no sé tú pero los aires que corren por mi ciudad están bien fríos; lo que no ayuda en nada porque el sol esta supercaliente.**

 **Tomate un jarabe para que te cures :P**

 **¡Genial! Algo estoy haciendo bien, así que seguiré con lo mismo.**

 **jajaja, perfecto. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por hacer una historia que las emocione.**

 **No hay de que.**

 **Saluditos.**

 **Olusum annavi: ¡Hola, hola!**

 **No te preocupes. Hay veces en las que me ausento unos días, pero nunca dejo de subir las historias.**

 **Ah, yo también las extrañe.**

 **No sabes lo feliz que me hace, que les este gustando tanto los capítulos.**

 **Aquí va más, y puede que me haya pasado con el factor romance jajaja.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Y se acabó... Bueno, no del todo.**

 **Quiero agradecer a Perla Navarro por marcar como favorita la historia.**

 **¡Cada vez son más las lectoras que llegan! Así que espero les guste el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Ahora si me despido.**

 **Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

 **Cuídense de los fríos y que tengan un bonito fin de semana.**

 **Bye bye**


	7. Una plática con poco tacto

Helga regreso a su casa con las palabras del muchacho girando dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Quieres ir al picnic que organizan mis papás, el sábado?

 _"_ _¿Yo? ¿Arnold? ¿Sus padres? Ok, esa combinación como que no es mucho de mi agrado. Digo, apenas y conozco a sus papás, ¿Y quiere que vaya con ellos a un picnic?... Aunque, pensándolo bien no es tan mala idea. Malo sería que fuera Phil o su abuela, sobre todo ella que llegó a verme un par de veces por la casa de huéspedes"._

La rubia pateó una piedra que se encontraba junto al pórtico de la casa y, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos lanzó un hondo quejido.

—¿Qué hare? ¿Acepto o no acepto?

Aquellas preguntas las emitió la muchacha en voz alta, sin darse cuenta de que se encontraba a pocos pasos de la entrada. Por supuesto, la voz detrás de ella hizo que Helga saltara sobre su lugar.

—¿Qué tienes que aceptar hermanita?

Era Olga, y por las mallas y los tenis que llevaba, su hermana supuso que apenas había salido de su práctica con el grupo de teatro.

Aun y con lo buena estudiante que era, esta había abandonado la carrera que había estado tomando para poder seguir aquello que tanto le gustaba. La actuación.

Y como siempre que elegía una cosa para explotarla, el teatro no había sido la excepción. Olga se movía con mucha naturalidad en el escenario, e incluso frente a montones de personas parecía estar en su elemento.

Helga lanzó un gruñido y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—No es nada, Olga. Son los típicos problemas que los simples mortales tienen, y que una señorita perfección como tú no entendería. Lo de siempre.

La muchacha a su lado apoyó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de su hermana. A la rubís pareció no gustarle el gesto, ya que una mueca de irritación se dejó ver en su rostro. Aun y con eso no dijo nada mientras su acompañante la metía a la casa, diciendo.

—No seas tontita, Helga. Ya sabes que estoy para ti cuando necesites, así que aprovecha y dime, ¿Qué te pasa?

La rubia ya iba a contestarle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, cuando la voz de su padrastro de escucho desde la cocina.

—¿Helga? ¿Olga?

—Sí, John. Ya llegamos —, suspiro la primera mencionada, alejándose de su hermana con un gesto disimulado mientras se acercaba a ver qué es lo que había para cenar.

Desde que la vida de Miriam se había cruzado con la de John Gredow, esta parecía ser una mujer nueva; al grado que hasta había retomado el "emporio de los localizadores" y lo había convertido en su fuente de ingresos y distracción para ya no tocar una sola gota de alcohol, además de que le había dado una nueva imagen, más acorde a ella.

Por supuesto, aquello le dejaba con pocas posibilidades de llegar a casa y cocinar, un problema menor que John se encargó de solucionar en su propio negocio.

El hombre de 36 años era un chef reconocido en la ciudad donde vivían sus abuelos, y gracias a que se encontraba expandiendo su cadena de restaurantes es que ahora él y su mujer se encontraban con las chicas, en Hillwood. Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Las hermanas estaban conscientes de que, a donde fuera aquel hombre ávido de aventuras también iría su madre, y si él se tenía que estar trasladando para supervisar las aperturas de nuevos restaurantes, suponían que su estancia no sería muy larga.

A la hermana menor eso no le importaba. Sabía defenderse en la cocina, y gracias al ingreso de manutención que sus abuelos le facilitaban y a sus ahorros, ella podía vivir bien por un par de años, aunque estuviera sola.

Claro que vivir de a gratis no era su idea de salir adelante. Ya se encontraba buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo en la tarde, para poder sacar un ahorro extra.

" _Por cualquier cosa"._ Solía pensar Helga mientras revisaba las vacantes en el periódico de la mañana.

—Vamos, ya está la comida así que ayúdenme con la mesa mientras llega su madre.

—¿Miriam dijo que ya veía? Eso sí que es un milagro.

—Helga —, suspiro su hermana, al tiempo que tomaba los platos y manteles que le estaba pasando el hombre.

Este era mucho más alto que Bob, además de que le faltaba aquella complexión robusta que tiraba a lo musculoso, pero en su defensa su hijastra podía decir que era muy difícil ganarle a John en cuanto a deportes de agilidad. El tipo era bastante rápido para su edad, e incluso su respuesta inconsiente superaba por mucho la de Miriam o sus hijas.

—¿Qué? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Vamos, Helga. Ya sabes que tu madre necesita estar ocupada en algo para poder salir delante de su problema. Necesita que la apoyemos en esto, así que no le digas nada cuando vuelva, ¿Sí? Por lo menos por hoy deja que esté tranquila.

—Está bien, de acuerdo —, la muchacha tomó los cubiertos del mueble de madera detrás de ella y agregó —. Rayos, los dos son unos exagerados. Lo dicen como si la estuviera molestando todo el tiempo con la hora que llega.

Olga alzó una ceja, pero ni dijo más.

Así, los tres se dispusieron a acomodar todo en la mesa y, para cuando arribó la madre de las hermanas, la comida ya estaba esperándola junto con los tres miembros de su familia.

Helga iba saliendo del baño. Traía una toalla enredada en la cabeza y ya presumía su pijama blanco con rosa, con dibujos de mantecados de vainilla. Como una feliz coincidencia, se la había regalado Olga la navidad pasada, y aunque a veces le avergonzaba que la vieran con ella, ese día hacía mucho frío como para quejarse.

Ya iba entrando a su cuarto cuando una cantarina voz la detuvo.

—Alto hay, hermanita bebe. Todavía tenemos que hablar de algo.

Confundida por lo que dijo, la muchacha se cruzó de brazos y permitió que se elevara una ceja.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estas…?

—Lo que dijiste en la puerta hace rato, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

De inmediato, las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron de un brillante escarlata, al tiempo que estaba corría a su habitación casi gritando.

—¡No es nada! ¡Ya te lo dije, así que déjame en paz!

* * *

 **Paz, paz. Creo que si Olga sigue de chismosa, le va a tocar un buen paz en la cabeza, jajajaja.**

 **¡Ya llegue! Ya estoy aquí, y toca el turno de revelarles un secreto superimportante.**

 **Acérquense. Más que no es para cualquiera... ¿Están listas?**

 **Arnold ama a Helga.**

 **jajajaja, lo siento. Acabo de ver el capítulo de "Arnold y Lila" y no me pude resistir.**

 **Ya mejor dejo de trolear gente y me voy con los saludos.**

 **Olusum Annavi: jajaja, ¡Hola!**

 **Gracias. la verdad es que si tenía mis dudas de poner algo medio subido de tono, pero parece ser que no cruce la raya.**

 **Sí, verdad. Ese Arnold nada más simula ser tranquilito.**

 **jajaja, Claro que sí. Como este ya tengo unos cuantos capítulos más, y sigo haciendo otros.**

 **No hay de que. Me encanta regresar y ver sus mensajes.**

 **Saludos a ti también.**

 **serenitymoon20: ¡Hola!**

 **jajaja, tú lo dijiste. Ya no son tan niños, así que toca subir un poco a temperatura de las situaciones.**

 **Lo sé, yo también me pregunto en que momento tomó el control de la situación la mano de don Arnoldo.**

 **¡Gracias! Claro que sí. Estoy trabajando en eso del largo de los capítulos, y como que de a poco ya estoy agarrándole la onda, :P**

 **No inventes. ¿Cómo crees que tenías bronquitis? Dicen que eso si es de cuidado.**

 **Tápate mucho y no salgas en la noche. Eso si se escucha medio criminal.**

 **No te preocupes, ya me ha tocado escribir con calentura y sé lo que se siente. Que bueno que ya estas mejor, pero aun así, cuídate mucho.**

 **No hay de que. Ya saben que todo su apoyo me ayuda a seguir.**

 **Muchos saluditos a ti también.**

 **Por supuesto, no pueden faltar los agradecimientos por tanto apoyo.**

 **Y esta vez le toca un buen ¡Banzai! a mi querida serenitymoon20, por seguir la historia.**

 **Ahora si, me despido.**

 **Recuerden que el jueves o viernes que viene toca actualización.**

 **Nos leemos después.**


	8. El sueño (1ra parte)

La rubia se removía en su cama, presa de ilusiones y colores que la llevaron de un momento a otro a cierto escenario que ella no esperaba enfrentar tan pronto.

Con un ruido sordo, Helga cayó sobre el pasto de cierto parque que conocía bien. No había nadie a la vista, pero no por eso se demoró en sacudirse la ropa y el cabello.

Ni una persona cerca.

—¿Qué raro? ¿En dónde…?

La chica no pudo terminar de hablar. Una voz querida para ella la llamó con insistencia.

—Vamos, Helga. Apúrate —, era su querido cabeza de balón, y estaba apoyado sobre el tronco de un árbol que, recordaba, había visto hacía solo unos momentos. No había nade hay —, ¿Qué esperas? Si nos tardamos, el abuelo se va a terminar toda la comida.

La comida. El picnic.

—S-sí. Ya voy.

Con dificultad, la muchacha se pasó una vez más la mano sobre la ropa y se la acomodo. No quería dar una mala "primera" impresión a los papas de Arnold.

En cuanto estuvo cerca del rubio, este le tomó de la mano y se la apretó con fuerza, diciéndole al oído.

—Relájate. Te vez bien —, la muchacha enrojeció a la mención de esas palabras. Ni en el tiempo que llevaban de volverse a ver, el cabeza de balón le había dicho algo así. No se esperaba el cumplido, y mucho menos que este pasara su mano por su cuello en un ademan perezoso.

Todos sus sentidos terminaron en alerta, antes de que Helga pudiera hacer otra cosa.

—Oye… A-arnoldo. No…

—Lo siento, solo quería que te calmaras, pero creo que no funciono como esperaba.

—Para nada —, susurró la chica, ya más tranquila gracias a que el muchacho se había apartado un poco de ella —. Mejor vámonos.

—Sí, anda.

El rubio entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, y en poco tiempo los dos ya se encontraban corriendo por el parque, en busca de la familia del muchacho que, estaba segura Helga, solo habían ido para verla y conocer más de ella.

" _¿Qué les voy a decir? Yo no soy muy buena hablando con otras personas, y menos si no las conozco de nada… No sé. Yo… Rayos, ya me está temblando la mano. Helga, linda, será mejor que te calmes o vas a terminar haciendo alguna tontería mientras te presentas"._

Ya se veía al grupo de gente cerca de ellos, así que la joven se limitó a dar un par de hondas respiraciones y asintió.

Estaba lista para lo que fuera.

Claro que no esperaba eso.

Nada más verla, la madre de Arnold, Stella, se puso en pie e hizo una señal de alto con la palma de su mano. A su lado, Miles y Phil la secundaron, al tiempo que el padre de su acompañante decía, con un tono colérico que para nada asoció Helga con él.

—¿Cómo? ¡¿Ella es la chica de quien estabas hablando?! ¡¿Ella?!

—Sí, papá. Ella es Helga G. Pat…

—Yo sé quién eres —, dijo la abuela, con un tonó que a la muchacha le resultó vagamente conocido. Sonaba como el de su abuela materna —. Tú eres la hija de Big Bob Pataki. El hombre ese que terminó en la cárcel por sus crímenes… ¡El sujeto que tú lastimaste!

—No, yo no quise…

—Lo hizo. Pregúntale por que tardó tanto tiempo en volver —, ahora fue el turno de Phil para hablar. Mientras lo hacía, su voz fue perdiendo aquel matiz suave y amigable, para dar paso a un tono cavernoso —, ¡Díselo! ¡Di que tú eres igual a tu padre! Su viva imagen.

—No. No lo soy.

—Lo eres. Claro que lo eres, por eso acabaste como él.

—No. Juro que no.

—¿Helga? ¿Qué hiciste? —, los dedos de Arnold la soltaron, al tiempo que el chico retrocedía un par de pasos y la apuntaba con el dedo de forma acusadora —, ¿Eres como él, verdad? ¿Por eso no volvías?

—¡No! Tú no, Arnold. Yo… No hice nada malo.

—¡Miente! ¡Mentirosa! ¡Que se vaya!

—¡No! Déjame explicarte, ¡Arnold! —, la rubia intentó sujetar la manga del chico, pero este se apartó de ella con un fuerte tirón —. No fue así como paso. Yo no quise hacerlo, pero él me obligo y no pude…

—¡Largo! ¡Aléjate de mí, criminal!

—¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¡Espera!... ¡Arnold!

De un tirón, la joven se levantó de la cama y terminó reclinada sobre el soporte. Su pecho subía y bajaba con tal violencia que por un momento creyó que estaba a punto de sufrir un problema respiratorio o algo por el estilo.

Parte de las sabanas estaban cubiertas con sudor, y mientras se relajaba e intentaba calmar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, la rubia se pasó una mano por la frente y suspiro.

—Fue un sueño. Sólo eso.

Aun y con esa declaración, Helga no pudo retomar su descanso hasta pasadas las 4 am.

Su mente no podía dejar de pensar en lo dicho por la familia de Arnold, mientras estaba en el sueño.

 _"_ _No lo saben. Nadie en esta ciudad conoce lo que pasó, y así seguirá siendo. Ya no pienses en eso, Helga. No pasara nada"._

* * *

 **¡Muero! ¡Muero!**

 **Bueno, no. Ya no. Hubieran visto la laringitis que me dio por los mugrosos cambios de temperatura, pero ya estoy mejor. Mucho más que hace unos días.**

 **Ya sé que no subí capítulo hace una semana, pero ahorita estoy poniéndome al corriente con todo así que nada más aguántenme tantito y verán que les traigo una sección doble de capítulos para compensarlas.**

 **Y ahora si, los saludos.**

 **serenitymoon20: ¡Hola!**

 **jajaja, es que Olga es Olga. Va a estar bien difícil que la cambien, y si, respeta un poco más a Helga, o por lo menos eso quiere mostrar :P**

 **Tú si sabes. Eso es justo lo que estoy buscando con el fic. Tenía muchas ganas de saber como sería la relación de ellos cuando fueran más grandes, y por eso dije "¿Por qué no? A escribir el fic".**

 **¿Pequeña? Si todas esas enfermedades que terminan en itis son horribles. Dímelo a mí, la laringitis que me dio hace unos días fue espantosa. No podía hablar ni media frase sin sentir que me ahogaba. De verdad, no se lo deseo a nadie.**

 **Cuídate mucho. Estos climas no son ninguna broma.**

 **jajaja, no te preocupes. Este capítulo es algo corto, pero esta llenó de emoción y ya estoy trabajando para la sección doble de capítulos por no subir la semana pasada. Ahora si vas a tener lectura para un rato :P**

 **Olusum Annavi: ¡Hola!**

 **:D que bueno que te gusto el misterio.**

 **Uy, no puedo decirlo. Lo unico que puedo revelar es que si, les va a causar unos cuantos problemas a nuestros rubios favoritos.**

 **Jajajaja, gracias.**

 **Todavía falta un poco para el pícnic. Quiero dar unos cuantos datos más, antes de esa parte. Sobre todo porque en ese capítulo va a pasar algo gordo. Gordo en verdad.**

 **Ya me voy, pero antes quiero mandarle un saludo a por seguir la historia.**

 **Espero que te guste, ¡Y gracias por leerla!**

 **Ahora sí. Siguiendo las indicaciones del _dotor_ sobre la computadora, me retiro.**

 **Nos leemos la semana que viene.**


	9. Tan cerca

La chica de cabellos rubios se deslizo por el pasillo, consciente de que su rostro y una buena parte de su andar denotaba o cansada que se encontraba.

" _Demonios. Tenía que haberle hecho caso a Olga cuando dijo que me quedara en casa... Me siento muy mareada. Ojala los profesores no se den cuenta, o el irritante de Harold"._

Con eso último, la chica entró al salón y se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre. Phoebe y Lila ya se encontraban esperando por ella, listas para darle una buena noticia. El cuanto vieron cómo se hundía la muchacha en su asiento, ambas se voltearon a ver y casi corrieron para reunirse con ella.

—¿Helga, qué…?

—Oye, ¿Estas bien?

—Pheepz. Son ofender pero si estuviera bien, ¿Crees que me vería así? En serio, a veces no entiendo cómo eres tan inteligente y me sales con un montón de obviedades.

—Lo siento, pero…

—Na. Déjalo así —, la muchacha se acurrucó sobre el pupitre y apoyó su frente sobre la fresca tabla de madera. Una pequeña sonrisa se dejó ver en sus labios, gesto del que solo ella tuvo conocimiento —. Digo, tampoco es tu culpa que no durmiera casi nada en toda la noche.

—¿No dormiste? ¿Pero por qué?

La rubia dejo salir una breve risotada antes de hablar.

—¿Pesadillas? ¿Recuerdos que creí olvidados? ¿Situaciones de ahora? ¿Qué te puedo decir? Las cosas de siempre que molestan cuando uno menos se lo espera, sobre todo de noche.

—Ah, Helga, ¿No quieres un café? Hubieras pasado por uno a la máquina de afuera de la escuela.

La chica alzó el rostro, dejando ver la pequeña marca roja sobre su frente. Se talló la zona con bríos a la par que decía.

—No. El café me pone muy mal, sobre todo si viene directo de una máquina.

—Pero, ¿Podrás aguantar todo el día así? Por qué no creo que tus ojos te dejen. Los traes bien rojos y a cada rato se te están bajando.

—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, señorita perfección? Soy Helga G. Pataki y puedo quedarme despierta cuanto tiempo se me antoje, ¿Ok? Ahora, con ese punto aclarado, mejor vuelvan a sus asientos y déjenme lidiar con esto yo sola. Ya verán que puedo con eso y más.

Un par de horas después, cuando el timbre del primer receso sonó para anunciar el final del bloque, Helga Pataki ya se encontraba soñando una vez más gracias a que el chico frente a ella la tapaba casi por completo.

En la clase de historia mundial ya se le cerraban los ojos, así que la muchacha pensó que tal vez podía descansar un poco la mirada para poder continuar con el reto, pero aquella idea la llevó a terminar casi roncando sobre su pupitre. Con dificultad, tanto Lila como Rhonda la cubrían tanto como podían.

La primera de vez en cuando estornudaba para acallar el rechinido de dientes que emitía la rubia, y en un par de ocasiones la morena se puso en pie y pidió salir al baño, alegando que no podía dejar que se le corriera el maquillaje; una situación que a nadie sorprendió ya que en circunstancias normales lo hacía mucho más a menudo.

En cuanto el profesor salió del salón, las tres muchachas se pusieron en pie y, mientras Rhonda callaba a Harold, las otras dos se acercaron a despertar a la chica. Helga despertó con un buen gruñido, diciendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?

—¿No que no te ibas a quedar dormida? —, Phoebe se cruzó de brazos.

—Y no lo hice, solo descanse los oj… ¿Ya se acabó la clase, verdad?

—Por supuesto —, agregó Lila, dedicándole una tímida sonrisa a su amiga, al tiempo que apoyaba una mano sobre su hombro —, pero no es tu culpa, Helga. No sé cuánto dormiste, pero tus ojos siguen estando bien rojos; así que es comprensible que no aguantaras.

—Me lleva… No es posible. Nada más vuelvo y otra vez termino con lo mismo.

Gracias al puñetazo que la rubia le propinó a su pupitre, los nudillos de esta terminaron con una marca rojiza que erizo los vellos de más de una. Parecía ser que Helga seguía teniendo aquel carácter terrible del que hacía gala en la niñez, y la idea solo se confirmó cuando esta se puso en pie y salió del salón con el ceño arrugado y resoplando de vez en cuando.

Todavía no llegaba a su objetivo, cuando una voz amigable que para nada asoció con sus demás compañeros la llamó.

—Eh, Helga… Toma.

La rubia volteó justo cuando el muchacho frente a ella le lanzaba una bebida energética directo al estómago. La atrapó justo a tiempo, a lo que el chico amplió su sonrisa y asintió.

—Bien. No has perdido el toque.

—¿Lorenzo?

Sin responder a su pregunta, el chico dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a la chica de ojos azules con la boca seca.

—¿Ese era Lorenzo?

—Sí, ¿Se ve bien, verdad? —, suspiro Rhonda a la par que apoyaba un brazo en el hombro de la chica —. Creo que de todos los chicos del antiguo salón de quinto, él es uno de los que más ha crecido. Y además se ve super bien con esa chaqueta marrón… Cada que se la pone, las de primero y segundo se ponen a suspirar por los pasillos.

—Se ve —, dijo la rubia, viendo como un puñado de chiquillas se detenían para ver pasar al chico de cabellos morenos y vestimenta casual —. En fin, ¿Para qué me dio esto?

Helga le dio un veloz vistazo a la bebida energética, y cuando vio lo que era volvió a posar sus ojos en el muchacho. Apenas y se veía entre los demás chicos que ya inundaban los pasillos.

—Wow. De verdad que nuestro querido Lorenzo no deja de sorprenderme… Debió verte en clase, o tuvo que escuchar algo para que te trajera eso.

—Sí. Es posible.

Mientras ambas chicas lo veían alejarse con dirección al comedor, la chica de gorra gris y blusa rosa dejo que una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujara en su boca.

Solo una persona la había notado por entre los demás, y de eso ya hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Chan chan. Entra un nuevo misterio a escena.**

 **¿Ustedes que creen que pasara con nuestra querida pareja de rubios? Vamos, díganlo con confianza.**

 **Recuerden que no meto personajes porque sí, así que cuenten con que nuestro amable y bien educado Lorenzo tendrá una parte de importancia en la historia.**

 **Y ahora, los saludotes.**

 **serenitymoon20: ¡Hola!**

 **No te preocupes. Ya me siento un poco mejor, aunque si, la enfermedad me dejo más de lo que esperaba. Parece ser que sí o si tengo que ir a ver a un otorrino porque me apareció algo medio raro en la garganta. Mi doctora dice que no es peligroso, pero por si las dudas sí sugirió que vaya a ver a uno.**

 **Lila jajajaja, pobre. Todavía vamos contra ella.**

 **No, la verdad es que en este fic quiero redimirla. No me cae mal la niña, aunque si es algo desesperante su optimismo.**

 **Chan chan, no puedo decir nada más que Helga cometió varios errores cuando estaba lejos de Hillwood. Algunos podrían decir que la adolescencia le pegó más que a otros, pero lo cierto es que le afecto mucho lo de su padre. Más de lo que esta dispuesta a admitir.**

 **jajaja, claro. Ya tengo uno así que en cuanto tenga el otro los voy a subir a la página. Yo espero que la semana que viene o hasta la otra, pero de esas no pasa.**

 **Gracias. Muchos saludos a ti también.**

 **Olusum Annavi: ¡Hola!**

 **Si, la verdad es que si me pase un poco con la pobre de Helga.**

 **Yo también soy de esa idea. Algunos sueños como que llevan un mensaje oculto, hasta me han tocado un par de déjà vus.**

 **Quién sabe. No puedo decir nada.**

 **Gracias. No se preocupen, ya me siento mejor que hace unos días.**

 **Te mando muchos saludos a ti también.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Y con este saludo me despido de ustedes.**

 **Acuérdense que viene sección doble de capítulos, así que no se les olvide revisar la historia. Podrían encontrarse con una sorpresa.**

 **Nos vemos. Sayounara a tod s.**


	10. Entre discusiones y consejos

Gracias a la bebida que le ofreció su compañero, Helga fue capaz de aguantar bien las siguientes horas de clases que tenía por delante.

Si bien era cierto que nunca había probado tomar algo así para mantenerse despierta, la bebida no la había puesto de nervios y tampoco la tenía de mal humor, como le pasaba con el café. Agradeciéndole a Lorenzo para sus adentros, la rubia anotó los últimos deberes que tenía que hacer, para ese día, y salió del salón de clases con una bien disimulada sonrisa en su rostro.

Junto a ella iban Lila y Phoebe. Platicando y preguntándose un par de cosas, sin intervenir en los pensamientos de su acompañante.

No fue hasta que escuchó su nombre que Helga salió de ensoñación.

—¡Sí! Helga es un niño que se viste de mujer, y además le gusta golpear a cuantas personas se les ponen enfrente… No. Para nada. Les digo que es un niño y se comporta como…

La reacción de la mencionada fue inmediata. Se plató frente a Harold, que era el que se encontraba hablando, y con un puño en alto le dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes ganas de irte sin unos cuantos dientes, niño gordo?

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —, el chico se cruzó de brazos y se plantó frente a ella. Su semblante era serio, pero un par de gotas de sudor corrían por su frente. Era claro que solo la retaba por los chicos de primero que se encontraban rodeándolos —. Repítelo de nuevo.

—Claro que lo hago. Niño gordo y además sordo.

—¡Cállate!

—Helga…

—No. Primero me dice niño y ahora, ¿quieres que lo deje salirse con la suya, Pheepz? Y tú —, señaló a Harold con un dedo amenazador —. Eres hombre muerto. Empieza a correr.

Lo decía en serio. Aquella mirada helada y el hecho de que la muchacha ya le había pasado su mochila a Lila fueron pruebas más que suficientes para que Harold saliera huyendo con la rubia a cuestas.

Los de primero apenas y pudieron quitarse para que no se los llevara alguno de los dos, y en cuanto Phoebe vio que su amiga desaparecía por entre los demás chicos, la muchacha suspiro y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—No cambia. Sigue siendo la misma.

—¿Quién sigue siendo la misma?

Arnold llegó a donde estaban las chicas junto con Gerald. A su lado iba un muchacho alto y de cabellos rubios platinados que no tardó en apoyar el brazo en el hombro de Lila.

La chica le sonrió y puso al tanto de todo a los tres.

—Helga. Harold hizo de las suyas, otra vez, y ella se encuentra persiguiéndolo por toda la escuela.

—Bueno, no soy muy partidario de la violencia y en definitiva tampoco me agrada eso de estarla defendiendo, pero si a Harold se le ocurrió la gran idea de molestarla entonces se lo merece.

—¡Gerald!

—¿Qué? Ya sabemos cómo es cuando se está luciendo con los más chicos, así que no me sorprende que esta vez se lo haya ganado a pulso. Ojala lo atrape, para que aprenda a no molestar.

—Pues yo espero que no. La verdad es que el gancho de Helga duele más de lo que creen —, suspiro el chico junto a Lila, que no era nadie más que una versión mejorada de Brainy. Su voz había perdido aquel toque gangoso que tanto la caracterizaba, para dar paso a un tono más grueso, y ni que decir de la pose jorobada con la que casi siempre se desplazaba; mucho se había perdido con el paso de los años —. Nadie se merece encontrarse con esos puños, por muy mal que haya hecho.

—Oigan, ¿Qué pasa ahí?

La pregunta de Phoebe interrumpió la plática y atrajo las miradas de todo a cierto punto en específico. La gente se había aglomerado en la curva del pasillo, y parecían no querer moverse de donde estaban.

El grupo de amigos llegó justo cuando Harold caía al piso, producto de un buen gancho que la rubia le había propinado.

Por fin lo tenía a su alcance, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar la oportunidad de darle su merecido.

" _Eso le pasa por estarme diciendo niño, gordo bruto… ¿Quién se cree que es para estarme hablando de esa forma? Y enfrente de… Rayos, ¡No! No de nuevo, y justo ahora que no puedo estarme metiendo en…"_

 _—_ ¡Señorita! —, la voz de la profesora Miller hizo que Helga se encogiera y tragara con violencia.

No le inspiraba ni una pizca de confianza esa mujer, y menos por como había entrado al salón a callarlos, el otro día.

—¿Si, maestra?

—¿Se puede saber que está haciendo con ese pobre chico? ¿Qué no sabe comportarse como una dama o…? ¡Mi dios! ¡¿Ya vio la herida que tiene su compañero en el brazo?!

Lo cierto es que Harold se había hecho ese rasguño mientras huía, justo cuando pasaba por el jardín. Claro que no iba a decirle eso a la profesora, y menos con la furibunda rubia frente a él.

Helga quería explicar lo ocurrido, pero la mujer no se lo permitió. La sujetó del hombro con un agarre férreo de sus dedos y la arrastró un par de metros, regañándola por semejante comportamiento.

Arnold, Phoebe y Lila luchaban por acercarse a explicar lo que había pasado antes con ella, pero la gente a su alrededor no se los permitía. Era demasiados chicos y el espació no era tan grande que digamos.

Por fortuna para Helga, alguien habló antes de que pudieran llevarla con el director.

—Señorita Miller, ella no lastimó al compañero —, la voz de Lorenzo atrajo las miradas de todos a su persona, aunque eso pareció no importarle.

El muchacho traía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero café, y miraba a ambas mujeres con una expresión que nadie supo interpretar.

La profesora se permitió elevar una ceja antes de tomar la palabra.

—Señor Lorenzo, ¿Según usted que paso? Porque por lo que veo esta chica lastimo a uno de sus…

—No lo hizo. Varios de mis compañeros de salón dicen que él se lastimo afuera, en el jardín de la escuela; y ella lo estaba persiguiendo por que le faltó al respeto.

—Señor, difícilmente puedo creer que alguien…

—Sí, lo hizo —, digo Brainy al otro lado del pasillo. Como no podían pasar, este había optado por elevar un poco la voz.

Así, uno a uno todos fueron explicando que había ocurrido con Harold y Helga hacía unos momentos.

La profesora, al principio reacia a creerlo, se dio cuenta de que todas la versiones concordaban entre ellas, así que al final esta termino por aceptarlas y se llevó a Harold con el director.

Helga ya iba a encontrarse con sus amigos, cuando Lorenzo paso junto a ella, despidiéndose de la rubia con un breve inclinamiento de cabeza. La chica lo imitó y ambos se fueron por su lado.

* * *

 **Hola, de nuevo.**

 **Ya llegue, ya estoy aquí. Sí, todavía tengo un poco de tos y algo de irritación en la garganta, pero como siempre, no podía dejar pasar por alto el subir a un nuevo capítulo de la historia.**

 **Y que capítulo, ¿Ya vieron como le fue a Harold? Ese niño no aprende. Ya perdió practica en esquivar a nuestra querida rubia, aparte de que la quería inculpar por sus errores.**

 **Mal. Eso no se hace.**

 **Ahora si, a contestar los mensajes.**

 **serenitymoon20: ¡Holis! **

**Gracias, gracias. La verdad es que si, todavía tengo algo de secuelas pero ya nada del otro mundo. Ya que, así pasa cuando sucede :P**

 **jajajaja, Ok. Ya entendí. Máaas largos. Mucho más largos. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por extenderme, ojalá no termine metiendo un montón de burradas :D**

 **Sí, lo cierto es que la pobre niña terminó con muchas culpas y dudas tras lo de su padre.**

 **Un, así es. Nuestro elegante caballero entra en escena. Lorenzo va a ser una pieza de importancia en el fic, y no se crean, no es el único que va a llegar a turbar a nuestros rubios favoritos. Todavía falta una persona, y estoy segura de que cuando la vean van a dar el grito en el cielo.**

 **Gracias. Me encanta que les este gustando la historia. Por cierto, sorry por subir el capítulo en viernes. Estoy hasta el cuello con lo de la tesis y ayer no me dio tiempo de poner nada.**

 **Jajajaja, saludos.**

 **Kiki: ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida!**

 **Muchas gracias. Que bueno que te este gustando la historia.**

 **Ah, ese Lorenzo tiene su pegue :D Si, la verdad es que él es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie, y tenía un montón de ganas de usarlo. Por fin se me hizo incluirlo y, ya estoy viendo como sacarle el mayor provecho a su aparición :P**

 **Claro que sí. El único motivo por el cual podría no actualizar es por enfermedad, de ahí en fuera intentó subir algo nuevo todas las semanas.**

 **Sí, es horrible cuando te dejan a la mitad en un fic bueno. Ya me ha pasado un par de veces y comparto tu frustración.**

 **Bueno, ya quedó.**

 **Mensajes off y antes de que me vaya, les recuerdo: prometí capítulo doble y eso es lo que traigo. En un momento subiré el siguiente a la página.**

 **Ahora si, antes de que comiencen los saltos y gritos de felicidad, me retiro.**

 **Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**


	11. Un trabajo a medio tiempo

—… Por eso te digo, Helga. Debes de dejar de ser tan agresiva con las personas, ahora fue Harold, ¿Y que pasara cuando a otro se le antoje molestarte por tu ropa? ¿Cómo Sid? ¿O Stinky?

—Stinko, no… Pero puede que Sid busque revancha por Harold —, el rostro de la rubia se volvió calculador y astuto, pero su amiga no permitió que llegara a hacerse más ideas.

Se detuvó y apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de la chica, cosa un tanto difícil ya que Helga le llevaba una buena medida.

—No lo hagas, Helga. El ni siquiera te ha hecho algo, y tú ya estás pensando en que hacerle por si lo…

—Oye, tú fuiste la que dijo que podría ocurrir. No es mi culpa que tenga esas ideas, hermana.

—Sí, Helga, pero lo que Phoebe quiere decir es que tu comportamiento de hoy fue un tanto… Exagerado —, la seriedad en los rasgos de Lila fueron su única arma para combatir la súbita agresión de su amiga.

La rubia sabía que la chica pelirroja no era de aquellas personas que se la vivían molestando a todos, y solo por eso le aguantó el comentario.

Claro que en cuanto la arruga ya comenzaba a dibujarse en su frente, esa típica vocecita que siempre le llamaba la atención hizo su aparición.

" _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Helga Geraldine Pataki? ¿Acaso eres tonta o qué? ¿Todavía no comprendes lo que está en juego con tu comportamiento? ¿Tengo que recordártelo?"_

Esa última amenaza surtió efecto.

La cabeza de la muchacha se agitó en un movimiento inconsiente y está por fin se relajó. Al calor de las palabras que le había escuchado a Harold, no pensó con claridad lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ahora, gracias a sus amigas y al hecho de que su tardía conciencia hacía su aparición, se dio cuenta de la tontería que estaba a punto de cometer por sus impulsos.

Lila pareció ver un cambio en ella, ya que se acercó y le agitó el brazo en un gesto de camaradería que pocas personas habían tenido para con ella. La pelirroja se permitió sonreír mientras decía.

—Lo vez. Cuando te enojas pareces una persona completamente diferente, incluso pusiste nerviosa a la pobre de Phoebe.

—Ah, no. Ella se asusta sola.

—No es cierto —, la sonrisita tímida de la asiática solo hizo sentir más mal a Helga. No se había dado cuenta de que con su humor, comenzaba a romper la tranquilidad de su mejor amiga.

" _¿Y qué esperabas? Lleva mucho tiempo sin convivir contigo, sin saber de ti; y lo primero que se te ocurre hacer para finalizar la semana con broche de oro es ponerte a perseguir a Harold, por toda la escuela… También entiéndela, niña"._

Tras un buen suspiro y una breve sonrisa, la rubia por fin les dio la razón a las chicas y asintió.

—De acuerdo. Sí. Puede que haya exagerado un poquito lo de hace un rato —, los ojos de la pequeña de cabellos negros se iluminaron, a lo que Helga se apresuró a re adoptar su postura —, pero no mucho, Harold se merecía eso y más por estarme llamando "niño"… ¿Quién se cree que es el obeso? ¿Algún modelo de televisión o qué?

—Helga…

—Sí, ya entendí señorita perfección, pero no puedes quitarme mi derecho a quejarme cuanto quiera de él. Después de todo, creo que no hice tanto mal como piensan —, para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras, la chica lanzó un gruñido al aire —. La antigua Helga ya le hubiera dado un buen recuerdo con Betsy y los cinco vengadores.

—Ah, Helga.

Entre risas e intentando dejar el asunto de lado, las tres amigas siguieron su camino hacia la casa de Lila.

Ese día iba a llegar tarde del trabajo su padre, por lo que la pelirroja les había pedido a las dos que fueran a platicar a su casa, y de paso hicieran la tarea con ella para hacerle compañía.

Para su buena suerte, ni Gerald ni Arnold estaban disponibles en ese momento por culpa del entrenador Wittenberg y su nuevo experimento, de hacer un equipo de básquet ball con los chicos. Eso le valió para que las muchachas aceptaran el ofrecimiento de la chica y pasaran el viernes en la tarde en su casa.

Helga esperaba comer un poco de chicharrones o cualquier comida chatarra, mientras escuchaba hablar a Phoebe y Lila. Con un poco de suerte, esperaba que se le pegara algo de su comportamiento dulce y tranquilo, y tal vez algo de deseos por ser más como ellas. Aunque eso último dudaba mucho que pasara. Todavía no se olvidaba de sus tiempos en cuatro grado, entre los que estaban esa vez cuando se "arreglo" para poder ir a la fiesta de Rhonda.

Nada más se acordaba de las tonterías hechas y un furioso rubor se apoderaba de su cuello.

" _No es mi culpa. De niños todos hacemos un montón de tonterías, y esa solo fue una"._

Mientras la chica evitaba recordar aquello que le había pasado hacía varios años, fijo sus ojos en un punto por detrás de la pelirroja.

Fue cuando lo notó.

Había un letrero de "se solicita empleada", en la ventana de la orilla del Chez parís. Nada más verla, los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron.

" _¡Genial! Justo lo que buscaba"._

Sin esperar a que las otras le dieran alcance, Helga rebaso a sus acompañantes y le tomó un par de fotos al letrero en la ventana, la segunda manteniendo la mano tan firme como podía para que no saliera mal la imagen.

—¿Qué haces, Helga?

—Viendo mis opciones de trabajo —, dijo la muchacha, volviendo a donde se encontraban las chicas.

Lila se limitó a asentir, pero como suponía, la pequeña asiática no tardó en preguntar.

—¿Para qué? Todavía nos falta mucho para salir de la escuela.

—Ah, Pheepz, ¿No has escuchado de los chicos que estudian y trabajan? Es algo super normal entre los muchachos de nuestra edad, y se hace cuando uno quiere tener dinero extra para sus…

—Sí, lo sé, pero lo dije por… Ah, olvídalo. Aunque te diga vas a terminar haciendo lo que quieras.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —, la rubia se limitó a alzar una ceja y tanto Lila como ella terminaron riendo cual niñas pequeñas. Phoebe no tardó en unirse a su coro.

Habían estado caminando casi todo el rato, por lo que, cuando escucharon aquella voz extraña frente a ellas estuvieron a nada de saltar sobre sus lugares.

—Que bárbaras, se tardan mucho… ¿Y bien? ¿Listas para esta tarde de chicas?

* * *

 **Segundo capítulo arriba. Promesa cumplida.**


	12. En casa de Lila

—No, Rhonda. Ya te dije que me… ¡¿Qué rayos me estas poniendo en la cara?! Huele peor que la carne esa que nos dan en el almuerzo.

—Primero, trata con más respeto mi crema especial antiarrugas. Está hecha con ingredientes 100% naturales, y es de muy alta calidad…

—Sí, lo que digas.

—Y segundo, cálmate. Te dije que solo quiero hacerte un pequeño cambio de look, para ver si puedo "persuadirte" para que te deshagas de tan horroroso atuendo —, la morena se permitió elevar una ceja mientras señalaba los pantalones rotos y la blusa rosa de la rubia —. Solo mira eso… No es por ofender, pero si te vendaras el pecho y te cortaras el cabello, hasta podrías pasar por un verdadero chico.

—Oye, ya te dije que no vuelvas a eso o…

—Nada. Por eso te molestan Harold y los demás. No puedes verte todo el tiempo como ellos, ¿O tu qué crees? ¿Piensas que alguien se fijara en ti mientras llevas esas… esas ropas? —, la rubia y Phoebe se dedicaron una breve mirada llena de complicidad y la dejaron hacer.

Al último momento, la muchacha de cabellos negros rectifico sus palabras. Lo que le valió solo un gruñido por parte de Helga. Lo cierto es que no se sentía tan incómoda rodeada por las tres chicas y por la recién llegada Sheena.

Ya no era como hacía unos años, cuando estaba convencida de que nada de eso era para ella. Cierto era que no disfrutaba de estarse arreglando por las mañanas, además de que adoraba la comodidad de su ropa; pero desde hacía un par de años se hallaba consiente de que no podía evadir el tema por más tiempo, sobre todo si en una de esas cierto rubio cabeza de balón le pedía que salieran a algún lado a pasear.

Por supuesto, nunca diría en voz alta aquello. Necesitaba mantener aunque sea una pequeña parte de su reputación, para poder sobrevivir a ese nuevo año en Hillwood.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en su ausencia, pero ella no sería una de esas; no por completo.

—Te estoy diciendo que ya te pasaste… ¡Mírame bien, Rhonda Lloyd! Parezco un condenado payaso en plena función.

—Mmm… Sí, la verdad es que no te sientan bien los tonos claros. Estas muy paliducha y con ellos pareces _Casper_. ¿Hace cuánto que no sales de vacaciones a la playa? ¿Un año? ¿Tres?

—Sí quieres ya dime que "toda mi vida" —, la rubia tomó la toallita húmeda que le ofrecía Phoebe y se la paso por la cara, limpiando la base, parte del colorete en sus mejillas y un poco de rímel de su ojo derecho —, y no, no llevo tanto tiempo pero como estoy muy blanca es difícil que me aguante un bronceado.

—Ah, dios… Bueno, supongo que debería de agradecer que no tienes las pecas de Nadine. Esas sí que son difíciles de ocultar… A ver, probemos algo nuevo contigo.

—Oh, no. No más —, Helga hizo un intentó por levantarse, pero las demás chicas no se lo permitieron —, ¡Oigan! No… ¡Pheepz, o me sueltas o te va a ir muy mal cuando Rhonda terminé!

—Lo siento, Helga, pero yo también quiero ver cómo te vez arreglada.

—Oh, ¡Que no! No me gusta parecer muñeca, y menos si no hay un propósito para eso.

—Quieta, Helga. Si te sigues moviendo así, no respondo de lo que pueda pasarle a tus ojos.

Con esa amenaza, entre todas las chicas comenzaron aquel pequeño experimento con la rubia, mientras esta soltaba un par de palabrotas por fuera, y se permitía una pequeña sonrisa por dentro.

—¿Están todas las chicas en casa de Lila? ¿Todas?

—No sé si todas, pero acabó de ver a Rhonda, Phoebe y Helga entrar a su casa, así que supongo que van a terminar todas las del grupito con ella.

—¿Helga? ¿Y qué rayos hace ella con las demás niñas? Ella no nunca podrá verse como una y no creo que…

Mientras Harold hablaba, Arnold le dedicó una mirada seca al chico rollizo y apretó las manos. No le gustaba que hablaran mal de la rubia, pero por culpa de su promesa a no decir nada sobre su relación solo le quedaba tragarse el enojo y esperar a que por fin le diera carta blanca la chica.

—¿Qué dicen? ¿Quieren ir a espiarlas un rato?

La propuesta de Stinky fue interrumpida por el recién llegado Lorenzo. Él y Sid habían ido a la caja a pagar por los discos y dvd's que llamaron su atención.

Ya al alcance de los otros chicos, los pusieron al corriente y Sid apoyó la idea de ir a ver a las muchachas. Lorenzo le siguió, aunque sin muchas ganas. Por supuesto, Brainy no tardó en apoyar la mano en su hombro y preguntar.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo que hacer? ¿Algún compromiso?

—No, pero estoy algo cansado. Esta semana estuve yendo a trabajar a la empresa de mi papá, y salíamos bastante tarde. El miércoles solo pude dormir unas cuantas horas, por culpa de eso y del millón de tareas que nos dejó la profesora Miller.

—Te entiendo. Esa mujer es de temer… Suerte que nosotros no la tenemos de titular de salón, o ya estaríamos llorando —, eso último lo dijo señalando a Gerald y Arnold.

El grupo ya se estaba poniendo en marcha para ir a "ver" qué es lo que estaban haciendo en casa de Lila, así que ambos chicos se apresuraron a seguirles el paso, sin dejar de hablar.

—Sí, supongo que en eso corrimos con un poco más de suerte que varios de ellos, pero te juro que creo que nos está dejando más trabajos que a sus mismos chicos. Seguro por lo que paso con el profe el otro día.

—¿Crees? Ella siempre ha sido algo exagerada, pero de eso a pasarse con los trabajos y tareas solo por lo que paso… Bueno, creo que no esta tan alocada tú idea, y menos con todo lo que… Demonios.

—¿Brian?

El rubio platinado volteó a ver a su amigo y le sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos para que viera lo que tenía casi frente a ellos.

Era una de las ventanas de la casa de Lila; la que daba a la sala y parte de la cocina. En esos momentos, todos los chicos que habían ido a ver a las muchachas se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados.

La mayoría de las jovencitas ya estaban arregladas como si fueran a salir a algún sitio, pero de todas ellas quien más llamó la atención fue una rubia de cabellos sueltos que estaba platicando con Phoebe. Todos sabían quién era, pero nadie podía creer lo que veían.

—Creo que ya no vas a poder decirle niño a Helga, Harold —, soltó Eugene con una media sonrisa.

* * *

 **Hola, de nuevo.**

 **Es jueves (sí, aunque no lo crean todavía es jueves en mi país), y como siempre, ¡Toca nuevo capítulo!**

 **Las cosas se están poniendo medio locas entre nuestra pareja linda, pero no se apuren, todavía faltan datos por dar.**

 **Por cierto, ya me di cuenta de que nadie dejó comentario esta semana, y eso que subí dos capítulos... Bueno, siendo así la cosa, supongo que me voy despidiendo.**

 **¿Quieren saber que pasara entre Arnold y Helga? ¿Alguna vez se enteraran todos de lo que ocurrió con su amiga, cuando estaba fuera de Hillwood? ¿Gerald por fin se hará novio de Phoebe? ¿Me callaré alguna vez? Ups, eso no.**

 **Bueno, nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

 **Sayounara.**


	13. Un encuentro planeado

—Rayos… Les dije que no podía tardarme, pero siguen siendo unas inconsiente co sus reuniones. Ojala Miriam no esté en casa, o me va a tocar un regaño de fácil dos horas, mínimo.

Con la ceja en alto y el andar enfurruñado, Helga tomó la curva que desembocaba en la calle que daba a su casa y se acomodó la mochila que colgaba sobre su espalda. Estaba muy cansada, pero ni con eso podía dejar de atender a sus tareas y demás deberes en casa.

El sol se había ocultado desde hacía unos minutos, así que la rubia estaba casi segura de que su padrastro y su hermana ya estaban en el hogar. O por lo menos eso creyó hasta que abrió la puerta de su casa.

Las luces estaban apagadas.

—¿Qué demonios…? Ah, sí. Se le olvido, hoy tenía Olga su ensayo antes de la función de estreno en el teatro —, la chica suspiro y tomó la pequeña nota que le había dejado su madre en la mesita junto a la puerta —, y por lo que veo, ni Miriam ni John van a llegar hoy a casa… Bueno, mejor para mí. Me robare la pasta con carne que hizo John el otro día, estaba riquísima y…

El timbre de la puerta se dejó escuchar.

—¿Qué?... ¿Quién rayos puede ser, y a estas horas? No creo que sea Olga, porque siempre trae llaves y como que no… —. Tras mirar por el pequeño ojo de la puerta, las mejillas de la joven se colorearon y tragó con rudeza.

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba su querido cabeza de balón, y por el pequeño bulto que traía en las manos estaba casi segura de que llevaba algo para ella.

—Me lle… No, Helga. Cálmate y respira. Tranquila —, un par inspiraciones después, la muchacha sonrió y le dio un breve vistazo a su aspecto en el espejo de la entrada.

El tercer y último cambio de aspecto que le había permitido hacer a Rhonda no se le veía nada mal, claro que apenas y se notaba ya que la chica de cabellos negros había hecho todo lo posible porque no perdiera naturalidad el maquillaje.

Con dedos temblorosos y un par de manchas rojas en el cuello, Helga abrió la puerta con una pequeña y muy tímida sonrisa.

El rubio al otro lado de la puerta, no se esperó a que la división entre ellos se moviera poco a poco. En cuanto vio una ranura tiro de la puerta, y dio un par de pasos a donde se encontraba la chica.

Helga tenía razón. Arnold traía algo entre sus manos, y estuvo a punto de tirarlo cuando habló.

—Yo no… Wow… Esperaba, pero… Te vez muy bien.

Visiblemente afectada por sus palabras, Helga lo tomó de la mano y lo metió a su casa mientras decía.

—¿Por qué te quedaste hay parado como bobo? Te recuerdo que yo también tengo vecinos, y como que no me hace mucha gracia que le vayan a decir a mi madre que un…

La chica ya no pudo terminar de hablar.

Su acompañante acortó la distancia entre ellos y terminó apoyando su mano sobre la mejilla de Helga. Las manchas rojas aumentaron de tamaño casi de inmediato.

—A-rnoldo, ¿Qué…?

—Quieta. Quiero verte de cerca.

—Oye, p-pero no tan cerc-a.

El rubio ignoró las palabras de la muchacha y se aproximó un poco más a su rostro. Ya estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de su boca, cuando este hizo algo que su acompañante no esperaba.

En vez de terminar con el sufrimiento y besarla, se alejó de un tirón y dijo, dándole un ligero toque a su nariz.

—Veo que tengo que agradecerles a las chicas por su trabajo. Hicieron maravillas contigo; hasta pareces una muchacha normal.

—Ah… Grosero —, Helga le propinó un buen golpe en el hombro, y después se cruzó de brazos fingiendo enojo —. Ahora por eso, hoy no te toca ningún beso y te voy a llamar "camarón con pelos" "niño iluso" y todo lo que se me ocurra.

—No importa, mientras te sigas viendo así de bien.

Las manchas aumentaron de tamaño, pero la rubia intentó no prestarles atención y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya me vas a decir por qué viniste a mi casa, o debo suponer que es para burlarte un poco de cómo me dejaron?

—Helga…

—¿Qué? ¿No lo estás haciendo?

—Ya sabes que no me rio de… Ah, olvídalo. Vine a darte esto —, le tendió un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel marrón, que presumía un sencillo moño en tonos beige. La joven lo balanceó de arriba abajo, en un intento por descubrir de qué se trataba. No dio con la respuesta, y Arnold lo notó —. Si quieres puedes abrirlo para que lo veas… Y para ver si te queda bien, o si necesito ir a cambiarlo con mi madre.

—¿Cómo? —, sin esperar a que dijera algo más, la rubia deshizo el moño y quitó la barrera de papel para poder ver bien aquel sencillo gorro en tela azul claro, el cual portaba una diminuta flor rosa en una de sus orillas.

Helga no esperaba encontrarse con algo así, y tras pasar una mano por el pequeño adorno del obsequio, elevó su mirada y dijo.

—Es muy bonito, camarón con pelos… Pero, no sé si…

—Ah, no. Nada de no puedo aceptarlo. Pruébatelo, y si te queda, ¿Por qué no lo llevas a la salida con mi familia? —, las mejillas de la chica palidecieron, y su acompañante lo notó — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todavía estas nerviosa por lo que pueda pasar?

—¿Quién no lo estaría? —, la rubia reprimió el suspiro que amenazaba con salir de sus labios y negó —. Arnold-o, gracias por el regalo… No puedo aceptarlo.

El esbozo de sonrisa que ya se estaba dibujando en la boca del su acompañante, desapareció.

—¿Por qué no? Creí que sería un buen detalle, sobre todo viendo como traes el gorro que siempre llevas —, señaló aquella deshilachada y medio rota, prenda —, ¿No te gustó?

—S-sí, es bonito —, Helga desvió la mirada y tragó con violencia. No estaba cómoda y se notaba luego luego que deseaba estar en otro lado —… La cosa es, que este gorro es especial. Me lo dio una persona que me ayudó mucho mientras me encontraba viviendo con mis abuelos, y siento que si lo cambió, me estoy olvidando de ella.

—Oh, entiendo… —, la chica hizo amagó de devolvérselo, pero Arnold no se lo permitió. Le quitó el viejo gorro deslavado que traía y le puso el otro con movimientos fluidos.

Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su rostro al poco tiempo.

—Bueno, si cambias de parecer, te ves muy bien con él.

Antes de que Helga pudiera decir algo más, el chico ya estaba cruzando la puerta de la vivienda, con rumbo a su hogar. Ella no lo detuvo.

Habían vuelto los recuerdos a su cabeza, y ahora que tenía el viejo gorro en las manos lo miró con ojos hundidos y suspiro.

 _"_ _¿Cómo estará?"._

* * *

 ** _¡Auxilio! Los moscos me comen._**

 ** _Eso que... Lo siento por el cambio de tema, pero es que vengo llegando de unas mega vacaciones que me tome en el pueblo de mi padre y, ¿Qué les puedo decir? Esos cochinos mosquitos se metieron a mi cuarto y ahora me están atacando. Pero no importa, sigo aquí y con este capítulo espero haber despejado dudas de si iba a dejar abandonado el fic o no._**

 ** _Lo siento por no haberles avisado de mi viaje. Estaba segura de que había puesto algo en el capítulo pasado, pero ya revise y se me barrió por completo. Sorry._**

 ** _Y volviendo al tema, uy con ese Arnold en casa de Helga. Atrevido... No, la verdad todavía no quiero aumentar la intensidad del asunto. Aun necesito poner unas cuantas cosas y ya después, con más calma, aumentaré el grado de romance en la historia._**

 ** _Y ahora sí, los saludos._**

 ** _serenitymoon20:_ ¡Hola! **

**jajajaja, que bueno que te este gustando el rumbo de la historia. Siento que voy algo lento con el asunto, pero es que quiero darle más trasfondo para que los sentimientos sean creíbles.**

 **Ya pongo más. Más. :P**

 **Un saludo a ti también.**

 **Olusum Annavi: ¡Hola! Noooo. No abandono. **

**Mis supervacaciones se alargaron más de la cuenta y según yo había avisado. Tengo la cabeza en las nubes, :P**

 **jajaja, que bueno que te guste. Sí, espero que de nuestra rubia mandona vaya aceptando de a poco los cambios en su vida, incluyendo algo de arreglo. jajaja, ni te cuento como se pondrá Arnold cuando comience a ser más frecuente el verla así.**

 **No dejo. Les juro que no voy a dejar la historia.**

 **Si se puede. Si se puede.**

 **Nanami: ¡Hola! Perfecto. Parece ser que no ando tan mal como creía, con la historia. Claro que sí, tus deseos son ordenes.**

 **Y he terminado.**

 **No se les olvide, este capítulo cuenta como uno de está semana, así que el del jueves que viene no va a faltar. Poco a poco vamos entrando a terrenos más intensos.**

 **¿Quieren saber que pasara con nuestros rubios favoritos? No se pierdan las continuaciones de la historia.**

 **Nos leemos el jueves que viene.**


	14. El regreso al consultorio

—¿Helga?... ¡Helga! Se te está haciendo tarde.

—Eh, ¿Qué?

—Levántate, rápido.

—¿Y ahora por qué la prisa, Miriam? —, la rubia entre las sábanas lanzó un enorme bostezo y se volvió a tapar la cara —. Es sábado, y me desvele haciendo la cochina tarea de la profesora esa que…

—¡Helga! ¿Qué te dije de las palabrotas?

—Esa no es una grosería, Miriam… ¿Y? ¿Ya me vas a decir para que me quieres despierta, o puedo volver a la cama?

La mujer frente al bulto que era su hija menor se veía un poco más grande que hacía unos años. Su cabello seguía corto, pero ahora tenía un par de mechones grises en el cabello rubio, además que de llevaba un corte menos clásico que hacía unos años.

La figura de Miriam Pataki seguía manteniéndose esbelta, gracias a las carreras en las que parecía estar compitiendo cuando se encontraba en el trabajo. Por supuesto, al ser la nueva imagen del "Emporio de los localizadores" tenía sus ventajas, sobre todo para alguien que, como ella, necesitaba ocupar su tiempo en otras cosas.

Un bisbiseo hizo que la señora se diera cuenta de que su segunda hija había vuelto a los brazos de Morfeo, así que, sin miramientos, tomó la sábana sobre la rubia y tiro de ella, destapándola al tiempo que Helga soltaba un bufido y varias maldiciones que su madre se encargó de enumerar.

—¿Ya terminaste?

—¡Miriam! ¡No inventes, ¿Por qué la rudeza?! Te dije que, que pasaba y no me contestaste, por eso pensé…

—Levántate. Tienes una hora para ir a tu cita con la doctora Bliss.

—¿Mi qué?... —, Helga se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en las piernas, encarando a su madre con el ceño fruncido —, ¿Aquí también? ¿Por qué? Ya no estamos es Westwood, y no tengo que ir a…

—Olvídalo. No te vas a liberar de eso. Hable con la doctora y ya está enterada de lo que ocurrió cuando vivíamos con tus abuelos —, la boca de la rubia se abrió a más no poder. Sus manos temblaban del enojo —. No me mires así. En la corte te dijeron que tenías que acudir a sesiones de terapia con un psicólogo especializado en el tema y…

—¡No! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a estarme poniendo en evidencia frente a la doctora Bliss! Ella no tenía por qué saber lo de…

—Sí, si te piensas quedar en Hillwood.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer sobre la superficie de la cama. Estaba muy enojada con su madre, por haberse puesto en contacto con el único adulto que alguna vez le puso atención en su triste infancia.

Elizabeth Bliss era una mujer buena, casi como una figura materna para Helga en ese tiempo, y el que le hubiera dicho lo que había pasado cuando la familia se encontraba viviendo en Westwood, con sus abuelos, solo había conseguido arruinarle el día. Y ni siquiera había empezado.

Miriam suavizó un poco el semblante y tomo asiento junto a su hija, apoyando la mano sobre su pierna.

—Lo siento, pero no quiero que vuelvas a pasar algo como eso… Yo… Me preocupas mucho, Helga, y no solo porque evitas, por todos los medios, parecerte a Olga o a mí, sino porque no sabes que es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida.

—Yo les dije que quiero, y ustedes no me dejan…

—Ah, Helga. No de nuevo… —, la mujer se llevó una mano a la frente y se puso de pie. La hora de la plática había terminado —. Cámbiate y baja a comer algo. No quiero que te vayas con el estómago vacío.

Sin más, la mujer abandono el cuarto y la charla con su segunda hija, una vez más. A Helga no le sorprendió aquello. Aun y cuando su madre había dejado de ser como antes, todavía le costaba trabajo mejorar en ciertas cuestiones.

Como escucharla sin quejarse, aunque sea un rato.

* * *

—Rayos. Me choca levantarme temprano, y más me molesta que todo esto sea para ir a ver al loquero de nuevo —, la rubia se sopló un mechón de cabello que le estorbaba la visión y siguió su camino por la calle.

Atrás habían quedado los días en que Helga se ocultaba de la gente, para que no la vieran llegar al consultorio de la doctora Bliss. La mujer se había sabido ganar el respeto y cariño con el que la recordaba la chica, y más porque gracias a ella había conseguido ablandar aunque sea un poco el corazón de su madre.

Todavía estaba segura de que, si la psicóloga no hubiera intervenido en esos días de su infancia, puede que algo muy malo hubiera pasado con ella.

" _Tal vez Bob habría conseguido lo que quería de mi"._

Aquel pensamiento nada alentador hizo que los hombros de la rubia temblaran, así que se deshizo de él de inmediato.

Lo que menos le convenía era llegar a la cita toda enojada. Aun podía recordar la facilidad con que la doctora Bliss era capaz de detectar cuando ella le mentía o intentaba ocultar algo.

* * *

En cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta del consultorio, Helga se llevó una mano al pecho y susurro.

—Calma, Helga. Ella no es nuestro enemigo, así que limítate a entrar y dile que te encuentras bien. Mejor que bien, y que no necesita preocuparse por algo que pasó hace dos años, cuando a Miriam se le ocurrió la gran idea de juntarse con John y Olga decidió…

—¿Helga? ¿Eres tú? —, la voz de la mujer al otro lado de la puerta alertó a la muchacha.

Tal vez había escuchado parte de lo que se estaba diciendo, y aunque ahora se sentía con menos ganas de verla que antes, tomó aire y giró el pomo de la puerta.

Al otro lado la esperaba una imagen que parecía salida de su infancia.

Elizabeth Bliss estaba tal cual la había dejado.

Nada había cambiado en la mujer en esos años, o por lo menos eso suponía. Conforma se fue acercando al enorme sillón donde la señora recibía a sus pacientes, Helga fue notando las diferencias entre su doctora de antaño y esta.

Un par de mechones grises decoraban su cabello, además de que este lo tenía más largo. Las arruguitas junto a sus ojos también las vio, e incluso fue capaz de notar una pequeña cicatriz en una de sus manos.

Diferencias y más diferencias, pero en cuanto la mujer sonrió, Helga sintió que por fin había llegado a casa.

—Hola, Helga. Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

—Sí… Mucho.

—Vamos, toma asiento linda. Recuerda que estas sesiones son de una hora.

La rubia asintió y se puso frente a la psicóloga, a lo que esta sonrió y apoyó su mano sobre la pierna de la chica. Después soltó la bomba.

—Dime, Helga, ¿Qué paso hace unos años, para que te encerraran en la correccional de menores?

* * *

 **Chan Chan**

 **¿Qué les pareció ese final? ¿Listas para gritar?**

 **¡Lo siento! Ya sé que otra vez deje el capítulo en lo mero bueno, pero es que no me pude resistir. Era terminar hay o tras el pleito entre Miriam y Helga. Y como me han estado sugiriendo una y otra vez que haga más largos los capítulos, me dije, ¿Por qué no terminar ahí?**

 **:P**

 **Ya estoy viendo los puños voladores en alto, así que mejor me voy a contestar sus reviews.**

 **Olusum Annavi: ¡Hola!**

 **Te asuste, ¿Verdad? Sorry por eso, pero es que de verdad necesitaba esos días de vacaciones con urgencia superurgente :P Pero ya volví**

 **Musica para mis ¿Ojos? esa frase. No te preocupes, no tienes que esperar mucho. Ya deje el nuevo capítulo listo y en línea :D**

 **Saludos a ti también.**

 **jajaja, ¡Ya voy! No me olvido de nuestros rubios favoritos, pero que no me puedo saltar algunos datos de la vida de Helga. Sobre todo lo que vieron arriba.**

 **Y como mi querida serenitymoon20 me mandó MP en esta ocasión, hasta aquí llegan los saludos.**

 **¡No me maten por el final!**

 **Nos leemos la siguiente semana. Sayounara.**


	15. Regreso al pasado

La rubia se limitó a torcer la boca y bajo la mirada.

—No… No quiero hablar de eso. Todavía no me…

—Entiendo. No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo para poder hablar de ello, así que no te presiones.

La contestación de la doctora hizo que la chica suspirara de alivio. No estaba preparada para revivir esos días oscuros y vergonzosos, y menos en un sitio cómo Hillwood. Ella no era la misma muchacha que había cometido esos errores, sólo era la Helga de aquel sitio pintoresco y llenó de aventuras.

—¿Y bien? ¿No tienes nada que contarme?

La chica salió de su soporte y suspiró.

—Sí. Yo… Ya me llevó mejor con Olga y Miriam.

La doctora inclinó la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. El gesto extraño a la chica, pero sólo hasta que recordó que la mujer frente a ella era muy profesional en el trabajo.

Estaba casi segura de que cuando acabará la sección, se mostraría como la misma doctora que había conocido antes.

—Bien. Veo que sirvió la intervención de hace unos años, haz dejado de alejarte de tu familia y por fin aceptas tu lugar entre ellas.

—Sí, bueno. Todavía no me gusta que Olga sea tan positiva, y Miriam a veces tiene algunas recaídas, pero su nuevo esposo ayuda mucho.

—¿Cómo te llevas con él? ¿Es amable?

La muchacha torció la boca, un gesto que borró la sonrisa de la doctora hasta que la jovencita lanzó una carcajada.

—Calma, doc. John es genial y me cae bien. Un poco criticón, pero gracias a él no nos morimos de hambre.

La señora asintió y anotó algo en su libreta.

Aquel movimiento revivió unos cuantos recuerdos en la rubia, y la lanzó de regreso a sus días de la infancia. Al punto donde todo cambió para ella.

Habían pasado muchos años desde lo de Bob, y con solo volver al consultorio de su protectora sentía cómo sí todo hubiera pasado apenas, hace unos días. Claro que con dedicarle una mirada a su acompañante, se aseguraba de no olvidar en qué tiempo se encontraba.

—¿Ya pudiste ver a tú padre?

—¿Qué?

La pregunta tan sincera de la mujer sacó de balance a la muchacha. Estaba segura de que no volverían a tocar otro tema comprometedor, pero con ver la mirada curiosa de la doctora se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

Miriam no le había comentado nada de lo que había pasado.

La rubia se pasó una mano por los cabellos y alojó la palma bajó su nuca, al tiempo que negaba con un movimiento lento. Apenas perceptible.

—No… No lo he visto desde hace mucho.

—Entiendo… ¿Y tus abuelos? ¿Cómo te fue con ellos?

—Ellos son un poco más atentos que Miriam, y cuando ella no podía cuidar de mí me dejaban quedarme en su casa —, la mujer elevó una ceja y arrugó el ceño, a lo que Helga lanzó un suspiro y agregó —. Ya te dije que mi madre tiene recaídas. Antes eran muchas más, y cómo Olga todavía seguía en la universidad necesitaba que alguien cuidara de mí.

—¿Y ahora? ¿No los extrañas?

—Algo, pero cuando quiera y necesité puedo llamarlos. En eso no hay mucho problema.

—Bien. Parece ser que tú relación con otras personas va a mejor.

—Pues claro. Ya no soy la niña de hace unos años.

—Perfecto. Me alegra saberlo.

La doctora volteó a ver de nuevo su libreta y anotó un par de cosas, lo que Helga aprovechó para preguntarle.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo le ha ido en estos días? ¿Ya por fin anda con alguien o todavía no encuentra…?

—No estamos hablando de mí, Helga.

—Ah, no sea así. Sólo quiero saber cómo le fue en estos años que no nos vimos, ¿No me extraño?

—Claro. Tus preguntas siempre son un buen entretenimiento para mí.

Ante esa respuesta, la rubia arrugó el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. No esperaba que la mujer la bromeara así, y menos en tan poco tiempo de haberse vuelto a ver.

La arruga pronto se trasformó en una sonrisa.

—Que graciosa.

—Vamos, Helga. Tú querías que hablara de mí, y eso fue lo que hice. Si no querías que lo hiciera no…

—Sí, claro. Ya entendí. Mejor sigamos.

—Buena idea.

La doctora terminó de anotar unas cuantas cosas antes de retomar la plática. Helga ya no esperaba que las cosas fueran a peor.

Estaba equivocada.

—Y dime, ¿Cómo va tu relación con Arnold?

—A-arnold.

—Sí. Tu amigo. El niño rubio con el que te encontraron los…

—¡Sí sé quién es!... —, la doctora arqueó una ceja, pero no le preguntó más. Quería que la chica terminara de hablar —. Yo… Él… Me llevó bien.

—¿Estas segura? No pareces muy convencida, linda.

—Sí, lo estoy. Le habló. Lo saludo, y ya no le aviento bolitas de papel ni nada por el estilo, ¿Contenta?

Aun y cuando esperaba que la doctora no sospechara nada, una gran parte de su cabeza le envió la señal de alarma cuando la mujer bajó la mirada y se puso a anotar unas cuantas cosas en su libreta.

Estaba casi segura de que no se había creído nada de lo que le había dicho, hacia unos momentos.

* * *

 **Hola, hola.**

 **¿Qué paso mis queridas lectoras? Ya llegue y traigo el zurrón llenó de capítulos.**

 **Na, mentira. Solo es uno, pero espero aclarar un par cosas con este.**

 **No se preocupen, seguimos en la historia y nuestra querida Helga comienza a rebelar algunos datos importantes de lo que le paso.**

 **¿Qué creen que pasara con ella y los otros?**

 **Y voy con los saludos.**

 **Olusum Annavi: ¡Hola!**

 **Que bueno que te gustaron las noticias.**

 **No te preocupes, la espera se terminó (por la semana).**

 **Muchos saludos a ti también.**

 **jajajaja, Hay va. Les juro que no me he olvidado de nuestros rubios, y muy pronto les traeré un capítulo doble sobre ellos.**

 **Espérenlo.**

 **Y como serenitymoon20 me mandó otro MP, hasta aquí llegó.**

 **Cuídense y sigan leyendo.**

 **Sayounara.**

 **Cambio y fuera.**


	16. Situaciones incomodas

Las cosas siguieron el mismo curso de acción durante los primeros meses de clases.

Helga se dedicaba a levantarse, desayunaba, iba a clase, salía con sus amigas o con Arnold (con este un poco más disimulado), y volvía a su casa a hacer sus deberes y a descansar.

Al final, no se había hecho lo del picnic con los padres del chico con cabeza de balón, ya que Miles y Stella habían salido de emergencia de la ciudad. Una llamada de su viejo amigo Eduardo los había movilizado pero, a diferencia de la última vez que se fueron, esta vez sí tenían fecha de llegada.

Una semana antes del cumpleaños del chico con gorrita azul.

A pesar de ello, el rubio se había mostrado un poco decaído en esos días. Era la primera vez, desde que habían vuelto de San Lorenzo, que sus padres se iban en misión por tanto tiempo.

Sabía que por sus profesiones tenían que estar en movimiento, pero verlos irse le había recordado un tiempo, no hace mucho, en que él y sus abuelos eran los únicos miembros de su familia.

Helga hacía todo lo posible por alegrarlo. Incluso un día lo sacó a ver un concierto fuera de la ciudad, y aunque había días en que funcionaban sus trucos, no siempre resultaban.

Por ello, ese sábado la muchacha se despertó con una idea en mente.

Haría de ese, el mejor fin de semana en la historia del cabeza de balón. Lo llevaría a donde quisiera, a ver lo que se antojara y a comer lo que se le cruzara por el camino.

Todo con tal de hacerlo feliz.

—¿Helga? ¿A dónde vas?

—¿Cómo que a dónde? Te dije ayer que tenía un compromiso para estos dos días, Miriam.

—Sí, pero… Tú hermana. Su obra.

—No pasa nada. Ya me hizo prometer que voy a ir al estreno de la siguiente, y en primera fila, ¿No?

Olga respondió a la ceja arqueada de su "hermanita bebe" con una media sonrisa.

—Sí, mamá. No quiero que Helga se pierda su compromiso por mí, pero no se va a librar del siguiente.

La chica arrugó la boca en un claro gesto de hostilidad y lanzó un hondo suspiro.

 _"_ _Demonios. Ojala no se pase la próxima… Aunque, conociendo a Olga es capaz de comprarme un vestido con volantes para ir a ver su obra, o también puede buscarme pareja para el teatro, o… No. Ya no pienses en eso, Helga niña. Concéntrate. Tienes una misión muy importante por delante"._

Con ese pensamiento, la rubia le robó un par de waffles a su madre y salió corriendo de la casa.

Su objetivo: la casa de huéspedes.

—¿Por qué no te has terminado tu comida, chaparrito? ¿No te gustó?

—Esta buena, abuelo, pero no tengo mucho apetito.

Las cejas del viejo Phil se juntaron hasta casi tocarse. El señor estaba consciente de que su nieto no estaba del mismo humor que hace unos meses, pero aquello se estaba volviendo excesivo para el muchacho.

El y su mujer tenían que hacer algo rápido para levantarle el ánimo.

El sonido del timbre atrajo a ambos a la realidad. Por supuesto, antes de que alguien pudiera llegar a la puerta, Pookie pasó "cabalgando" una escoba y le abrió a quien sea que estuviera en el exterior.

—Eh, ¿Q- qué hay abue… digo, señora? ¿Es-ta Ar-Arnold?

La anciana tomó la mano de Helga y, antes de que esta pudiera replicar, la llevó a la cocina mientras parloteaba con ánimos.

—Qué bueno que vienes a visitarnos, Eleonor. Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no tomábamos él té.

—¿Qué? ¿Señora, no cree que…?

En cuanto se vieron los dos jovencitos, un par de manchas coloradas cubrieron sus mejillas.

Pookie no tardó en salir de la cocina mientras jugaba con un lazo y gritaba.

—Vamos, guapo. Ayúdame a enlazar al toro.

—Ya voy, Pookie.

Phil hizo lo mismo, dejando a la pareja a solas, pero no sin antes dedicarle una ceja en alto a su nieto.

Ninguno quería romper el silencio que se había formado entre ellos, pero como se encontraban en su casa, a Arnold no le pareció correcto dejar a la muchacha de pie en el marco de la cocina.

—¿No quieres sentarte? Enseguida terminó y…

—No, camarón con pelos. Esta vez no vine a platicar ni tampoco quiero que ir a mi casa a ver películas.

—¿Cómo? —, el rubio engullo con rapidez lo poco que quedaba de su desayuno y, tras tomarse el jugo a velocidad, dejó los trastes en el fregadero y por fi pudo posar sus ojos en la rubia.

Helga traía las manos sobre la cadera, y una pequeña pero enigmática sonrisa se había dibujado sobre sus labios.

—¿Qué? ¿Hice algo malo o porque…?

—¿Estas libre este fin de semana? ¿Todo el fin?

Los ojos de su acompañante terminaron casi desorbitados de la sorpresa. Claro que no dejo que aquella impresión se mostrara por mucho tiempo. Arnold se llevó una mano a la frente y se la tallo con bríos, dejando una marca rojiza bajo la pequeña gorra azul.

—Sí, yo… Estoy libre, pero… No entiendo, ¿Por qué…?

—Genial. Vendrás conmigo —, mientras hablaba, la chica acortó distancias en dos zancadas y tiro de la mano del rubio. Una veloz sonrisa pícara cruzó sus labios —. Arnold P. Shortman, quedas oficialmente secuestrado.

—¿Cómo? ¡Helga!

Sin dar tiempo a replicas o negaciones, la mencionada cruzó la cocina con su acompañante y abandono la casa con un Arnold boquiabierto. No entendía de qué iba la cosa, pero de algo si estaba seguro y era que quería aprovechar el tiempo con su acompañante.

A donde fuera Helga, el iría con ella.

* * *

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Ya llegó el nuevo capítulo de la semana, y en esta ocasión no volaron las chanclas ni nada por el estilo, así que supongo que les gustó lo que leyeron.**

 **Y como no me dejaron mensajes ni por MP ni reviews, hasta aquí el saludo del viernes.**

 **Ya saben, si les interesa saber lo que pasara con nuestros rubios, no se pierdan el capí de la siguiente semana.**

 **Nos vemos. Sayounara.**


	17. Nuestro encuentro en Dinolandia (La mont

**Nuestro encuentro en Dinolandia (La montaña rusa)**

—Oye, Helga, ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? Todavía es temprano y creí que hoy querías hacer otras cosas.

—Calla, cabezón. Me desconcentras.

Con esas palabras, la muchacha se detuvó y metió una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Con cuidado se puso a contar los billetes que traía y, cuando tenía dudas de algo le daba una veloz mirada al interior. Cuando terminó de hacer cuentas, la chica lanzó un suspiro y asintió.

—Si nos alcanza… Vamos cabeza de balón. Tenemos un día largo por delante y no es hora de estar perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero de que estas…? ¡No! ¡Espera, Helga! ¿Ya sabes a donde vamos o que…?

Mientras la chica tiraba de su brazo, Arnold veía pasar a la gente junto a él a una velocidad vertiginosa. Estaba casi seguro de que chocarían con alguno de los sujetos que caminaban por la acera, pero la rubia se encargó de que eso no pasara.

En su lugar, cuando llegaron a su objetivo, está por fin lo soltó al tiempo que dejaba salir una buena carcajada.

Se encontraba a las puertas de Dinolandia.

—Oye, Helga, ¿Qué se supone que hacemos en este lugar? Yo creí que…

—¿Te gusta este sitió, camarón con pelos?

—Claro, ¿A quién no le gusta? Pero ese no es el punto. Esperaba que fuéramos a otro…

Sin esperar a que el rubio dijera algo más, la chica de ojos azules le dedicó una sonrisa confiada y, sin perderla, fue a comprar dos pases para entrar al parque con su acompañante.

Arnold no esperaba aquello. Intentó llegar a donde se encontraba Helga a tiempo, pero cuando la vio salir con los boletos vio que ya no había nada más por hacer.

—Helga. Yo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías venir aquí? Hubiera traído más dinero para pagar tu entrada y no…

—No digas más. Por hoy quiero que te relajes, disfrutes de todo y me dejes los demás problemas a mí, ¿entendido?

—No creo que sea justo que…

—¿Entendido? —, para dejar bien clara su postura en esos momentos, Helga se obligó a taparle la boca al rubio con sus dedos. Un gesto que denotaba confianza y que pocas veces había hecho en público, mucho menos sobre los labios de un muchacho.

Visiblemente enrojecido por el gesto, Arnold solo asintió y permitió que la chica volviera a tomarlo de la mano.

De esta forma, la pareja entró al parque de diversiones, lista para disfrutar del día en compañía del otro.

—Vamos. Acompáñame, Nadine. No quiero ir sola al centro comercial.

—Lo sé, Rhonda, pero hoy no puedo tardarme tanto tiempo. Le dije a mi mamá que la ayudaría a arreglar mi cuarto, y si no llego a tiempo me va a ir muy mal. Es capaz de no dejarme asistir a la próxima reunión de chicas, en casa de Phoebe.

—Oh, anda. Hazlo por mí. Por favor.

—No, Rhonda. No es buena idea y…

Nadine que encontraba viendo a otro lado, así que no tuvo la oportunidad de ver la escena que se estaba desarrollando detrás de ella, pero Rhonda sí.

Helga G. Pataki iba de la mano de Arnold, y lo más interesante de todo es que no se estaban gritando ni peleando. Hablaban como dos personas civilizadas. Como si fueran una pare…

—¿Rhonda? ¿Pasa algo?

La morena parpadeó con rapidez al tiempo que negaba. Ya estaba volteando Nadine para ver qué era lo que miraba su amiga con tanta atención, pero esta tiró de ella y se la llevó.

" _Un favor por otro, Pataki. Me debes una, y no te dejare escaparte de esto. Voy a sacarte la verdad como sea"._

—Wow. Esta genial.

Helga no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su cabeza de balón. La pareja ya había disfrutado de varios juegos en el parque. Desde los carritos chocones con forma de huevo de dinosaurio, hasta una montaña rusa no muy grande que corría en rieles con dibujos de pequeñas crías de dinosaurio.

La mayor parte de la comunicación que habían tenido eran risas, gritos y uno que otro quejido en los juegos fuertes.

Pero ahora que ya habían "engrasado la maquinaria", estaban listos para algo un poco más fuerte.

La mega montaña del t-rex.

Y gracias a que ya era la hora de comer, tenían la montaña rusa casi para ellos solos.

—Vamos, Arnoldo ¡Apúrate o te dejo!

—Espera, Helga. No tan rápido.

La rubia no le prestó mucha atención y siguió corriendo por el lugar sin perder la sonrisa. No paso mucho para que se ubicara entre las próximas personas que subirían al juego, y el chico de ojos azules terminó acelerando sus pasos para tomar su lugar junto a ella.

—Oye, ¿Crees que es buena idea subirnos a este ahorita?

—Claro. Todavía no comemos, así que no tenemos por qué marearnos.

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—Ya nos toca —, de manera inconsiente, Helga tomó una vez más la mano del muchacho, enviando una onda cálida a las mejillas de este. Ese día, se había percatado de que la rubia estaba más cariñosa que de costumbre, y aunque sabía que no debía tentar a su suerte, se permitió aferrarse a la cálida piel entre sus dedos, a la par que armaba en su cabeza un plan para tomarla por sorpresa.

Estaban tomando sus asientos en la parte de hasta atrás del juego, cuando la idea se materializó en su cabeza.

—¿Estás listo, cabezón?

—Solo si tú lo estas, cejitas.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué me acabas de dec…?!

Helga ya no pudo terminar de hablar. El juego se puso en marcha y la pareja terminó casi aplastada en sus respetivos lugares.

Aun y con la fricción del aire, Arnold hizo un esfuerzo por no soltar la mano de su acompañante. Necesitaba tenerla bien sujeta para que su plan surtiera efecto.

—Rayos… Demonios.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Te acuerdas de esa parte en que la montaña iba de curva en curva como loca?

La rubia alzó una ceja y asintió, sin comprender a donde quería llegar el muchacho. Este no tardó en señalar al frente con el índice.

—Ahora hay que pasar eso a oscuras.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No me…!

Guiado por la fricción de las llantas, el último vagón entró a la zona de oscuridad de un tirón. Justo la parte que estaba esperando Arnold con ansias.

No llevaban ni 5 segundos en esa parte del juego cuando este tiró de la mano de su acompañante y, con la otra mano, la sujeto del rostro para terminar estampando sus labios en lo que esperaba, era su boca.

Cuando Helga intentó tomar aire por ahí, se dio cuenta de que había acertado, y lo mejor, la había tomado por sorpresa.

En un principio, la chica hizo lo posible por resistirse. Un parte de ella si quería el beso, pero otra se sentía incomoda por el sitio donde se encontraban. Claro que cuando el chico de ojos azules la obligo a abrir los labios para adentrarse a su boca, los pretextos de porque no era un buen sitio para besarse se esfumaron.

La pareja salió del túnel en compañía de un furioso intercambio de afecto que, si no hubiera sido por la bajada en caída casi vertical del juego, habría seguido su curso.

 _"_ _Cochino juego. Mugroso viento… Y tú también no te libras, cabezón. Esta me la vas a pagar"._

* * *

 **Chan Chan.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? No sé ustedes, pero ese cabezón se está pasando de coqueto jajaja.**

 **¿Cómo les va? Ya tenía ganas de subir este capítulo y, ¡por fin se me hizo realidad!**

 **Ojalá si les este gustando para donde va la historia, porque yo me estoy enganchando un montón con mis queridos rubios.**

 **Ahora si, a responder a sus mensajes.**

 **Olusum Annavi: jajaja, ¡Hola!**

 **No te preocupes por eso. Yo sé que todas tienen otras cosas que hacer, incluso hay veces en las que yo también me tardó en contestarle a las chicas que leo.**

 **Ah, dios. Creo que hice algo bien porque ya eres la sexta o séptima chica que me dice que le gustó esa parte.**

 **Así es. Nadie como Helga para poner nervioso a nuestro cabeza de balón.**

 **Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **:P**

 **Carolina: ¡Hola! **

**Que bueno que te este gustando tanto la historia.**

 **Así es, seguiré actualizando sin falta cada semana; si no pregúntale a las chicas. Por lo único que no subo un capítulo nuevo es por enfermedad, de ahí en fuera, aquí me encuentran cada jueves o viernes.**

 **Gracias por comentar. Nos leemos.**

 **Y, ya quedo.**

 **Pero antes de irme, quisiera nombrar a las nuevas seguidoras de mi historia.**

 **¡Gracias Bekah87 y Perla Daniela403! Me han hecho el día con su apoyo y lecturas, y para Bekah87 va un doble abrazo porque también puso en favoritos la historia.**

 **¡Arigatou a las dos!**

 **Ahora si, nos leemos la siguiente semana con un nuevo capítulo de la historia.**

 **P. D. Por cierto. Necesito su ayuda.**

 **Estoy en un problemón, chicas. Acabo de terminar de ver Ladybug y Star vs las fuerzas del mal, ¡Y mi cabeza ya comenzó a pensar en como puedo hacer fics sobre ambas historias!**

 **¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gustaría leer algún fanfic de estas series?**


	18. Nuestro encuentro en Dinolandia (La rued

**Nuestro encuentro en Dinolandia (La rueda de la fortuna)**

—Todavía te ves un poco verdosa. Creo que lo mejor es que esperemos un poco más, por lo menos mientras te repones.

—Estoy bien, ya te dije que solo fue un…

La sensación de asco se cerró sobre la tráquea de Helga. La rubia estaba casi segura de que no volvería a sentir aquello en un rato, pero cuando el refresco que había tomado amenazó con salir de su cuerpo, la chica tragó con violencia y se tapó la boca.

" _No pasa nada. No quiero vomitar. No estoy mareada ni nada…"_

—Helga, no creo que sea buena idea que te pares. Quédate aquí mientras voy por algo para tu mareo.

—No te preocupes, yo sola pue… —, otra arcada trepó a velocidad por su garganta, a lo que la mencionada terminó asintiendo y espero a que su "amigo" fuera por algo para ella.

" _No puedo creerlo. Se supone que las cosas no iban a pasar así… Rayos, soy mala para planear citas y todo lo que se la parezca"._

Con la cara aun verdosa, la rubia recostó su rostro sobre la fría superficie de la mesa frente a ella. El frescor del plástico la reanimó un poco y le quito parte de las náuseas que todavía revolvían su estómago.

No podía creer que se había mareado en La carrera de los velociraptors. Se había subido a ese juego cuando era niña, así que no entendía cómo es que le habían afectado unas cuantas vueltas.

" _Creo que fue algo que comí en la mañana… Los huevos que hizo Olga, seguramente. Ya le dije que no sabe prepararlos, pero mi "querida" hermana no entiende"._

—¡Helga! —, su acompañante cabezón llegó justo a tiempo. Traía en la mano una cajita y una botella con agua. Le tendió ambas cosas a Helga a la par que decía —. La señora de la enfermería me dijo que tienes que tomarte dos pastillas y que en veinte minutos te de algo de comer. Quería venir a revisarte, pero como estaba seguro de que no te gustaría la idea, le dije que yo te iba a cuidar.

—E hiciste bien. Los "mata gente" no me gustan. Además, solo es un simple mareo, ni que me fuera a morir o algo por el estilo.

El chico rubio desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. No le gustaba que la chica menospreciara su salud, aunque en este caso estaba dispuesto a darle la razón. Era claro que solo tenía un poco de nauseas.

—Bien, ya quedó. Medicina tomada y lista… Oye, ¿Te dijo si podía subir a otros juegos?

—Bueno…

—¿Qué? Escúpelo. Puedo soportarlo.

—Es que… La enfermera dijo que de preferencia no te alocaras. Puedes subirte a los juegos tranquilos como los dinocarros o la red del cazador, esa donde puedes trepar, pero dijo que montañas rusas y demás juegos fuertes ya no. Sugirió que te lo tomes con calma por hoy.

—Demonios, me lo temía.

La rubia se limitó a lanzar un suspiro y asintió. Justo lo que no quería que pasara terminó ocurriendo, y lo peor de todo es que le había fulminado el día de diversión al chico a su lado.

—¿Helga? ¿Helga?

—Eh, ¿Qué…?

—¿Quieres que vaya por algo de comer? ¿Una dinoburger con papas? ¿Unos nachos con carne?

—Ah, sí. Ok. Una dinoburger está bien.

—Bien, ahora vuelvo.

En cuanto el rubio se alejó de ella, Helga volvió a dejar caer la cabeza en el piso y lanzó un suspiro.

—Ah, Helga niña. Ahora si metiste la pata hasta el fondo… —, mientras la muchacha pensaba en que podía hacer para solucionar aquel dilema, una idea fugaz se le cruzó por la mente.

" _Bueno, dijo no a los juegos fuertes, pero se dé uno que puede servirme para tomar venganza a lo que me hizo el cabezón en la montaña rusa, y lo mejor de todo es que…"_

—No se lo espera… Sí. Ya sé que juego puede ayudarme en eso.

—¿Hola? ¿Arnold? ¡¿Arnold?!

Gerald se encontraba tocando a la puerta de Sunset Arms, con la parte baja de su bate de béisbol. Traía las manos llenas de guantes, bolas de béisbol y una máscara de protección.

No pasó mucho para que alguien le abriera la puerta. Era la abuela Pookie.

—Oh, coronel Smith, me alegró de que haya venido a visitarnos.

—Sí, eh, yo… Señora, ¿Esta Arnold? Acaba de surgirnos un juego de emergencia con el otro noveno de preparatoria y necesitamos a todos los chicos que podamos encontrar.

—Kimba no está. Él y Eleonor se fueron a pasear y todavía no vuelven.

—¿Eleonor?... Oh, ok. Gracias de todas formas.

—Vuelva a visitarnos, coronel. Si quiere a las 5 para tomar el té.

Gerald asintió y se despidió de la abuela, bajando las escaleras de la vivienda de su amigo con una duda picándole la conciencia.

—¿Quién rayos es Eleonor?

—Helga, no creo que sea buena idea. La enfermera me dijo que no podías subir a un juego fuerte.

—Este no es un juego fuerte, Arnoldo. Solo mira cómo va de lento.

El rubio elevó la mirada y lanzó un suspiro.

Era cierto. Helga no mentía al decir que la rueda de la fortuna de Dinolandia era más lenta que muchos de los juegos a los que se habían subido, de todos modos, no era capaz de ignorar la altura del juego.

Solo la montaña rusa del T-Rex y otros dos juegos, la superaban.

—No lo sé, ¿Qué tal que te mareas de nuevo? ¿Y si esta vez terminas peor?

—Oh, vamos. Ya te dije que fue un pequeño asco y nada más. Esas pastillas que me dio tu enfermera hicieron milagros conmigo, así que no me necees y vamos a formarnos, ¿sí? —, eso último lo dijo la rubia con el rostro tristón y los ojos suplicantes. No sabía si su cara de niña desvalida le ayudaría con el rubio, pero valía la pena intentar.

" _La venganza es dulce… Además, que ni se ponga de payaso porque a él también le conviene esto"._

Aun y cuando una parte de su cabeza le decía que estaba cometiendo un error, Arnold lanzó un suspiro al aire y cedió a las palabras de su acompañante.

—Está bien, subiremos; pero si comienzas a sentirte mal nos iremos, es en serio, ¿ok?

—De acuerdo. Trato hecho.

La pareja se estrechó las manos y tomaron su lugar en la fila para subir a la rueda de la fortuna.

En cuanto la quinta góndola vacía llegó al piso, la pareja entró al juego y dio comienzo a su travesía en el vaivén de la atracción.

—¿Todavía no te mareas?

—Ya te dije que no. Mira la vista y no molestes, cabezón.

—Helga, ¿Qué te dije de llamarme así cuando estamos solos?

—Te lo ganaste con tus preguntas.

El chico de ojos azules se limitó a lanzar un suspiro y, siguió viendo al exterior con gesto ausente. En cuanto vio la mirada de su acompañante, Helga maldijo por dentro.

" _Estúpida, estúpida. Se suponía que tenías que alegrarlo, no deprimirlo más… Ok, estoy lista. Puedo hacerlo"._

—O-oye, Arnold.

—Eh —, la mente del chico procesó el tono de voz y las palabras de Helga casi de inmediato, aun así, su gesto no sufrió muchas modificaciones —. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te quieres bajar?

—No, yo… Yo… Quiero… Tú.

—¿Qué? ¿Te sientes muy mal? ¿Qué tienes?

—Yo. Yo quiero… Ven —, sin miramientos, la rubia tomó la mano de su acompañante y lo acercó un poco más a donde se encontraba ella. Gracias a que se habían sentado viéndose de frente, el muchacho no tuvo problemas para ver el rostro medio enrojecido medio tembloroso de su acompañante.

" _Ah, no. Creo que está más mal de lo creía"._

 _"_ _Ok, ahora o nunca"._

El chico de ojos azules ya estaba listo para apretar el botón de bajada, cuando Helga tiró de él un poco más. Con su rostro a escasos centímetros de ella, esta acortó la distancia que había entre los dos y, mientras con una mano se aferraba al rostro de su acompañante, la otra se dedicó a viajar por entre sus cabellos hasta situarse en su nuca, de donde lo empujó un poco más para poderlo besar a gusto.

Durante los cuatro minutos que todavía duro el juego, las chispas y el calor no faltaron en la cabina de la pareja.

* * *

 **Hay dios, creo que me va a dar algo con estos dos. Cada vez son más descuidados en sus movimientos, sobre todo cuando están juntos y pensando en la luna.**

 **Pero, ¿Quién no los quiere? Por eso nos gusta tanto el Arnold/Helga.**

 **Corazones everywhere.**

 **Bueno, ya. Mejor me bajo de mi nube o esta sección se va a alargar hasta el infinito y más haya. Ahora sí, los saludos.**

 **Olusum Annavi: ¡Genial! Ya tengo la aprobación de una de ustedes jajaja. Eso me pasa por quedarme hasta tarde, viendo caricaturas con mis primos.**

 **Pequeño problema por ser la mayor, pero, ¡Qué importa! No hay que olvidar a nuestro niño interior.**

 **Sí, ¿Verdad? Ese Arnold es todo un pillo. Siempre tranquilo y sin meterse en problemas, y resulta ser que su parte oscura también sabe dominar la situación.**

 **jajajaja, Saludos. Un abrazo de oso para ti.**

 **serenitymoon20: ¡Hola!**

 **jajajaja, a mí también me gusto la idea de nuestra rubia. Sobre todo ahora que tanto la necesita su cabezón, ojitos lindos.**

 **Y a mí me encanta que te encante :P**

 **No te preocupes. Ansias off, porque el nuevo capítulo ya esta aquí.**

 **Saludos a ti también.**

 **Yyyyy, con esto me despido.**

 **Lo siento si me vi algo corta con los saludos, pero esta semana estuvo de muerte y ahorita necesito mi cama con urgencia urgente. Ya mi pobre cabeza no da para más.**

 **Así que, antes de que me salga humo de los oídos, me retiró.**

 **Disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

 **Cambio y fuera.**


	19. Reunión extraordinaria

—Me lleva. ¡Corta el ruido de una vez Olga! ¡No dejas dormir a nadie!

—¡Lo siento, pero esto no…!

Cuando el ruido se hizo escuchar, Helga se levantó de un tirón de su cama.

Una vez más se encontraban solas en esa enorme casa, y como siempre que sucedía, su querida hermana había hecho alguna de las suyas mientras disfrutaba de sus sueños.

Por el sonido de quiebre que llegó a sus oídos, supuso que algo se le había caído de la alacena o de la gaveta con especias de John. Lo que fuera, había logrado su objetivo.

Despertarla de muy mal humor.

—Con un… ¡Olga!

—¡Se me cayó el tazón de mamá, pero no te preocupes, ahora mismo lo recojo! Puede que hasta sea capaz de repararlo con un poco de pegamento.

—Yo lo dudo.

Con ese comentario, la rubia se levantó de la cama y se apresuró a entrar al baño con un montón de ropa entre sus manos.

No sabía qué hora era, pero había quedado de verse con algunas de sus amigas en la casa de Rhonda, y por lo poco que recordaba de a chica y lo que había visto en ese tiempo que llevaba viviendo una vez más en Hillwood, esta seguía siendo una nazi de la puntualidad.

—¡Helga! ¡El desayuno está listo!

—Voy.

Tras una veloz mirada a su reflejo en el pequeño espejo sobre su escritorio, la mencionada salió del cuarto directo a la cocina. Sabía que clase de lio podía encontrarse entre esas paredes, pero cuando cruzó el marco de la entrada e dio cuenta de que no esperaba ver aquello.

La mesa junto a la pared mostraba un par de platos grandes a rebosar de comida. Uno presumía una masa amarillenta que, estaba segura, eran huevos con algo más; a esos ni se acercó. El otro plato caía en contrariedad con el primero, sobre todo porque en él se encontraba una montaña de pan francés espolvoreada con, lo que suponía era, canela, azúcar y tantita vainilla.

 _"_ _¿Por qué solo arruina los huevos? Todo lo demás lo hace bien, pero cuando se trata de huevos parece que quiere envenenar a la gente"._

—¿Olga? ¿Dónde…?

—Aquí estoy, hermanita. Abajo.

La chica de cabellos cortos y mirar ensoñador se encontraba contemplándola desde el piso, donde se encontraba usando el pegamento que su madre guardaba en uno de los cajones, para unir el enorme trozo de porcelana que se había desprendido del platón de su madre.

Lo reconoció casi de inmediato. Era el plato "chino" que les habían regalado a sus padres cuando se casaron.

El que por mucho tiempo había sido el favorito de Miriam.

—¿Para qué lo reparas? Estoy segura de que ninguno se dará cuenta de que ya no está. Menos Miriam, con lo atareada que se encuentra.

Olga asintió y le dedicó una mirada hundida a la porcelana. Tarde fue cuando Helga se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

Los ojos de su hermana no tardaron en humedecerse.

—Yo. Lo se… Tienes razón, pero… Lo siento. Es que todavía lo extraño.

—¿Estas bromeando?

—No —, de inmediato, la hermana mayor se puso de pie e intentó acercarse a Helga.

La rubia no quería otro abrazo de "oso" como los que acostumbraba darle su hermana, pero al ver que la chica frente a ella lo necesitaba, se resistió al impuso que tenía de alejarse y dejó que Olga le tomaba de los hombros y la atrajera a su regazo.

—Lo sé. Suena horrible lo que dije, más con lo que te hizo, pero… ¿Qué puedo decirte? Es nuestro padre.

 _"_ _Me lleva. Justo tenías que recordármelo…"_

Los sollozos de su acompañante hicieron que Helga le propinara un par de palmadas en la espalda, lo que por fortuna pareció surtir efecto en su hermana. El lagrimeó de Olga se redujo un poco, así que la rubia de cabello largo cambió el tema sin dilatación.

—¿Vamos a comer, no? No sé tú, pero yo muero de hambre. De verdad. Esas tostadas huelen muy bien.

—¿Te sientes bien, Helga? Te vez un poco pálida.

—No es nada, Pheepz. Quise ser buena con alguien y me salió el asunto al revés.

—¿Cómo?

—Nada. Vamos.

A la par de sus pasos, la rubia iba pensando en lo que le había dicho Olga sobre su familia.

Tenía razón en eso de que habían perdido varias cosas importantes con lo ocurrido hace años. En su caso, una infancia normal, momentos de valor con sus amigos, incluso su seguridad; había vivido escondida por un buen rato para que Bob no pudiera encontrarla. Eran muchas cosas las que se habían ido para no volver, y una parte de ella no podía evitar darle la razón a Olga en cuanto a su padre.

Big Bob seguía siendo una de las personas con quien creció, y por lo mismo no era completamente capaz de alejarse de su recuerdo.

Claro que eso no significaba que lo hubiera perdonado por lo que hizo, ni siquiera por la primera vez que intentó hacerle daño.

Su cuenta con Helga era larga, más de lo que su madre y su hermana pensaban, y sabía que en algún momento, si se lo volvía a encontrar, lo haría pagar por lo que le había hecho.

Una porción más de venganza que no era capaz de dejar ir.

—¿Helga? ¡Helga!

—Eh, ¿Qué?

—Ya llegamos.

Con un gesto medio irritado medio de comprensión, la chica le dio la razón a su amiga y ambas traspasaron el gran portón con dirección a la figura de aquella chica de cabellos negros que las estaba esperando con la puerta abierta.

—Rápido, chicas. No soy un ama de llaves para estar deteniendo la puerta todo el día.

—Ah, si no querías recibirnos, entonces, ¿Para qué ofreciste tu casa?

Rhonda le dedicó una mirada fija a Helga y no dijo más. Aquel comportamiento tan impropio en ella hizo que la rubia la observara con desconfianza. Rhonda nunca se callaba las cosas.

Jamás.

Tramaba algo raro.

Con esa certeza en los hombros, las dos muchachas entraron y, pronto se dieron cuenta de que la única que había llegado, además de ellas, era Nadine.

—¡Hola, chicas! ¿Listas para la reunión?

—Claro —, dijo Phoebe mientras levantaba un pequeño recipiente y decía, con orgullo —. Hice un poco de sushi para que no nos de hambre…

—¿Te acordaste? Qué bueno. Ese día con Lila ya me dolía el estómago.

Mientras Nadine acompañaba a Phoebe a la cocina para poner la comida en un platón más grande, Helga fue por el lado contrario y se sentó en uno de los sillones de diseño clásico que decoraban la sala de Rhonda.

La chica de cabellos negros no tardó en acompañarla.

—Así te quería ver… ¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—No te hagas la que no sabe —, con cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido, la chica de cabellos negros se sentó junto a su acompañante y le dijo al oído; tan bajo que al principio a Helga le costó trabajo comprender a que se refería —, ¿Qué hay entre tú y Arnold?

El silencio cubrió el ambiente por un buen rato. Ni la rubia decía nada ni la morena agregaba otra cosa.

Ambas se limitaban a pensar aquellas palabras.

Cuando Helga por fin pudo articular palabra, una sola frase fue lo que salió de su boca.

—¡¿De que estás hablando?!

Lo que temía había pasado.

Arnold y ella habían sido descubiertos.

* * *

 **Ups, ups.**

 **Creo que estos nuevos capítulos sacaran chispas a más de una, y es que, me parece que me estoy pasando con el factor romance... No importa. A las lectoras lo que pidan, y más si tiene que ver con nuestra pareja de rubios lindos.**

 **¿A que les gusta verlos todos colorados y en aprietos? A esa Rhonda no se le escapa nada de nada, y parece ser que es tiempo de rendirle cuentas a su alteza Lloyd.**

 **En fin, voy a dejar al trío por hoy, para responder a sus mensajes.**

 **Olusum Annavi: jajaja, ¡Hola!**

 **Genial. Ya saben que me encanta que les este gustando la historia.**

 **jajajaja, tú si sabes. Ese Arnold es un pillo cuando sale su parte oscura, y hablando del Arnold oscuro... No, creo que mejor guardó eso para los capítulos que vienen.**

 **Yo también. Adoró a Helga y a Arnold. Fueron de las primeras parejas que vi, cuando era pequeña, y les tengo un montón de cariño.**

 **Gracias. Saludos y abrazos a ti también.**

 **Y terminé, pero antes de irme quiero saludar a mi nueva seguidora de la historia: Tsukiiiii**

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo y lecturas! Todas ustedes son un gran impulso para mí.**

 **Ahora si, nos vemos.**

 **Sayounara.**

 **A la siguiente semana.**


	20. Entre secretos y promesas

**Entre secretos y promesas**

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya me vas a decir, o tengo que reunir a todas para que por fin me digas la verdad?

—No – No sé de qué me…

—Deja de negarlo y dime la verdad. Créeme, Helga. Sera mejor que me lo digas nada más a mí, a que lo reveles frente a todas… No sabes lo comunicativa que puede ser Nadine en estos casos, y si es cierto lo que vi, te prometo que el asunto va a atraer las miradas de…

Nerviosa por lo que pudiera agregar Rhonda a su argumento, la rubia tragó con violencia y terminó asintiendo.

" _¡Helga, no!... Demonios. Se ve que ya perdiste práctica con la señorita Rhonda SeTodo Lloyd… Más le vale que no diga nada, o la querida Betsy entrara en escena una vez más."_

—Oh… Lo sabía.

—Rhonda…

—No, de verdad lo sospechaba —. La morena tomó a Helga de las manos y tiró de ella hasta que ambas se escondieron tras uno de los pilares que decoraban la sala de estar —. Vamos, ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta, después de todo lo que Arnold hizo cuando éramos pequeños? Nadie se arriesga por otra persona a lo tonto, y menos cuando eres un niño… Claro que, de eso a lo que vi el fin de semana hay un abismo de distancia.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿Nos viste?

La chica de cabellos negros le hizo un puchero a su amiga, antes de contestar.

—¿Por qué crees que te descubrí? Te juro que si fueras más distraída ya te habría descubierto toda la escuela, y sin que tú te dieras cuenta.

—Oye, tampoco es para tanto.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí. Ese día me encontraste con el cabezón porque le debía un favor y lo lleve a distraerse un rato a Dinolandia. No fue nada del otro mundo.

 _"_ _Mentirosa. Te va a crecer la nariz si sigues diciendo esas cosas"._

Con las manos sobre sus caderas y los ojos entornados, Rhonda se permitió mirar a Helga con una ceja en alto.

Era claro que no le creía ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho, pero aun así parecía dispuesta a escuchar su pretexto. Por el momento.

—Ah, sí. Entonces, ¿Por qué estaban tomados de la mano y…?

—¡No! Baja la voz —, a modo de demostración, la rubia susurró esas últimas palabras.

El timbre de la casa sonó un par de veces, lo que Helga aprovecho para distraer a la chica de cabellos negros, y que se le olvidara el tema.

Un objetivo que estaba casi segura que no conseguiría.

Y tenía razón. Antes de dejar a la chica de ojos azules con sus pensamientos, Rhonda le pellizco una mejilla y lanzó un suspiro.

—Te salvaste, por ahora… No se me va a olvidar la plática, así que ve mentalizándote que me vas a decir la verdad.

 _"_ _Oh, oh. Esto es malo… ¿Qué voy a hacer?"_

Esa pregunta y muchas otras más, terminaron rondando la cabeza de Helga ese día.

Mientras las demás chicas se divertían con la plática y compartían sus impresiones de lo que había estado ocurriendo en la preparatoria, la rubia se la pasaba dándole vueltas a su problema.

Por un lado estaba Rhonda. La chica más insistente e implacable de todo su grado. La conocía desde niñas y sabía que cuando se proponía algo, era para conseguirlo a como diera lugar. Lo había demostrado una y otra vez en el trascurso de los años y, aunque había pasado el tiempo, Helga estaba segura de que la morena todavía era capaz de conseguir sus objetivos.

Peor. Le daba la impresión de que esa tenacidad se había vuelto más fuerte al paso de los años.

Por el otro lado esta su querido cabeza de balón. Sabía que a Arnold no le afectaría en nada el que su relación se hiciera pública, es más, sospechaba que el chico celebraría si el asunto se llegaba a dar.

Su rubio había mostrado desacuerdo cuando ella le dijo que nadie podía saber lo suyo, y por un lado lo comprendía y le daba la razón. Era muy incómodo eso de salir juntos sin que nadie los viera y reconociera, pero estaba ese último factor en cuestión y no podía pasarlo por alto.

Su último motivo para callar lo que sentía por el cabezón.

La mancha que no podía borrar de su corazón y su cabeza.

Ella no era como las otras chicas en esa sala. Había cometido una falla garrafal y, no quería que el muchacho ni ningún otro se viera envuelto en sus errores del pasado.

Suficiente tenía con haber metido a Olga y a Miriam en su momento, como para que también entrara Arnold en la ecuación.

Esa sería una vergüenza tan grande, que no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si se enteraban en Hillwood la clase de chica que era Helga G. Pataki.

 **"** _No. No lo sabrá, ni él ni nadie… Se lo diré a Rhonda, pero con sus reservas"._

—Entonces, ¿Andas con él?

—Sí. Desde que volví.

—Bien… ¿Verdad que no era tan difícil admitirlo?

La rubia resopló y le dedicó una mirada irritada a Rhonda.

Pasaban de las 8 de la noche, y por fin se había terminado la reunión en la casa de la morena. Helga no dejo pasar la oportunidad, pero cuando su amiga ya se disponía a festejar por el acontecimiento, está la detuvo con un ademan.

—¿Qué? Parece como si te hubieran dado un reprobado. Ni parece que te estés viendo con Ar…

—No se lo dirás a nadie.

—¿Qué? —, los ojos de la rubia se posaron en las pupilas marrones de Rhonda. La dureza en aquella mirada de hielo, hizo que la morena borrara la sonrisa de su rostro. Atrás había quedado el ambiente de festejo dentro de su casa —, ¿Por qué no quieres…?

—Es un asunto mío… Todo lo que te puedo decir es que, si dices algo y se revela, podría perjudicar a más de uno, incluyéndote a ti, ¿Comprendes? No debes decir nada hasta que todo haya pasado.

—¿Y-y cuándo será eso?

—No lo sé.

Sin nada más que decir, Helga se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la salida de la casa a paso veloz. Ya estaba tomando su sudadera del armario de ropa, cuando la voz de Rhonda se hizo escuchar.

—De acuerdo. No entiendo porque no quieres que diga nada, pero lo hare. Guardare silencio hasta que me digas.

—Gracias…

—Pero con una condición.

Helga tragó antes de hablar.

—¿Cuál?

—Si tienes problemas, los que sean, y yo puedo ayudarte, no dudes en venir a verme… Y si no te doy mucha confianza, que supongo puede ser el caso en algún momento, ve con Phoebe, o con Lila, o con quien creas que te escuchara y, habla… Todo lo que digo es que no te quedes con los problemas para ti sola. Volviste. Eres parte del grupo, y nosotras nos cuidamos entre sí, ¿Puedes hacerlo?

La rubia lanzó un suspiro al aire y se abrigo para poder salir al exterior.

Rhonda creía que ya no diría nada más, pero se equivocaba.

—Sí, supongo que puedo confiarles algunas cosas a ustedes… Pero lo de Arnold no. No aun. Eso queda entre nosotras, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

* * *

 **¡Lo hice un poco más largo!**

 **Ya sé que no fue mucho, pero me siento orgullosa de la cantidad de páginas que hice esta vez. Me parece que ya sé que puedo hacer para que no salgan tan cortos los capítulos.**

 **En fin, a lo que nos importa, ¿No?**

 **Los descubrieron. Hay niños. Ya ven. Eso les pasa por estarse besuqueando a media calle, y luego Rhonda, ¿No podía ser otra persona?... ¿Qué les puedo decir? Soy bien malota jajaja**

 **Ahora si, tocan los saludos a mis chicas lindas.**

 **Olusum Annavi: ¡Hola! jajaja, Pues como ya lo revelé seguro sabes que paso con ellos :P**

 **Eso si no puedo decírtelo, por lo menos por el momento. No te preocupes en unos capítulos se enteraran de eso.**

 **¡No! No mueras. Ustedes son las que me ayudan a seguir mi fic todas las semanas.**

 **jajaja, Muchas gracias. Claro que sí.**

 **serenitymoon20 : ¡Holi! jajaja, pues yo no sé si decir que fue buena o mala suerte. Con el tiempo ya sabrán.**

 **No te preocupes. Ya me había dado cuenta del asunto, pero como eran escenas que no aportaban a nada de la historia me puse a quitarlas a diestra y siniestra.**

 **Parece que no lo hice tan bien como creí, así que toca darle una buena revisada a la historia, a ver si no se me pasó en otro punto ese error.**

 **Yo entiendo y no me lo tomó a mal, ¿Imagínate si lo hiciera? Y más porque mi chamba es justo escribir. No puedo dejar cabos sueltos.**

 **Seguro en unos días verán esas escenas que quite en la historia. Por mientras, ya subí otro capítulo que toca revisar.**

 **Y ahora si me despido. Tengo que checar unos cuantos capítulos de la historia, así que, nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

 **Bye bye.**


	21. Una noche lluviosa

**Una noche lluviosa**

—¡Helga! ¡Helga! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Regresa aquí de inmediato y, pídele perdón a Olga y a John!

—¡NO!

—¡Helga!

Con un fuerte portazo, la chica salió de su casa con el rostro compungido y las pupilas semi liquidas.

Una vez más, tanto su madre como su padrastro habían intervenido en su vida y, como ya era costumbre para ella, eligieron lo que suponían que era mejor para la chica sin consultarle nada.

Claro que esta vez, la chica ya no tenía diez años para estarse dejando vencer por sus palabras. No de nuevo.

Quería trabajar y tomar aquellos cursos de poesía y escritura creativa, y no iba a abandonar su idea solo porque ellos creyeran que ese no era un trabajo de verdad y que se moriría de hambre. Era lo que deseaba y, ahora que había llegado la carta de su abuela diciéndole que le brindaba su apoyo incondicional, no volvería a huir de lo que quería.

Ya sabía que era lo que buscaba de su vida, y había llegado el momento de defenderlo, aunque fuera de su familia.

La rubia vagó sin rumbo por las calles de Hillwood, ajena a las personas que la pasaban y rodeaban.

No tenía el menor interés de prestarles mucho tiempo de su atención, menos ahora que se sentía tan abatida y frustrada con su propia gente.

No sabía qué hacer ni a donde ir, pero lo que si tenía claro es que no deseaba volver a casa esa noche. No con todo tan fresco en su cabeza, y menos para que la fueran a regañar una vez más.

Por esa noche, vería como sobrevivir a las calles por su cuenta.

Y eso quería decir, por SU cuenta. No le diría a nadie de lo ocurrido en su casa, y tampoco acudiría a Phoebe o a Rhonda o a la doctora Bliss, para que le dieran una mano con el asunto.

Necesitaba demostrarse que podía llevar a cabo sus metas, sin manos ajenas de las que depender siempre.

Por supuesto, esa era la certeza en su cabeza, pero como siempre, el destino se encargó de hacerla quedar como una tonta chica de 16 años, y el mensaje llegó con alguien a quien esperaba no encontrarse mientras vagaba por el sector comercial de Hillwood.

Primero llegó la sombrilla a cubrirla de las heladas gotas de lluvia, y después fue turno de la voz para llamar su atención.

—¿Helga? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La mencionada alzó la mirada, topándose con los oscuros ojos de Lorenzo.

El muchacho la miraba desde arriba, vestido con un impresionante traje sastre color azul marino que lo hacía ver mucho más imponente de lo que se veía en la escuela, con sus chaquetas de piel y sus suéteres de hilo de algodón.

En comparación con él, la muchacha se veía miserable con el semblante hundido, los hombros caídos y la ropa escurrida y medio pegada al cuerpo, por su imprudencia de salirse en plena tormenta.

No se había dado cuenta, pero sus dientes castañeaban cada cierto tiempo.

—¿Te sorprendió la lluvia en plena calle? ¿Necesitas que te lleven a tú casa? Si quieres, puedo pedirle a mi chofer que te deje —, el muchacho ya estaba haciéndole señas a un sujeto, así que la chica de ojos azules negó con rapidez y se alejó de Lorenzo de un buen salto.

Sus pies estuvieron a nada de resbalarse por los charcos bajó ellos, pero como buen caballero que era, su acompañante la sujeto antes de que resbalara y la enderezó.

—¿No quieres ir a tú casa?

—No, yo… Todavía no me quiero ir. Prefiero caminar un poco más por aquí.

—¿Aquí? Pero si está cayendo un monzón.

—No importa. Me gusta la lluvia —, el chico alzó una ceja. No le creía ni una pizca de lo que había dicho, así que Helga se apresuró a agregar —. No pasa nada. Hoy me quede de ver con Phoebe en la cafetería junto a la esquina de la escuela, así que en un rato ya me iré para allá.

—¿Y no quieres que te lleven?

—No. En serio, estoy bien yo sola… Después de todo, esa es la mejor forma de ir pensando sobre las cosas que nos pasan.

Lorenzo por fin pareció sentirse satisfecho con sus palabras, o eso pensaba Helga. Cuando el chico le hizo una seña a uno de sus guardaespaldas, con disimuló, ella creyó que solo se encontraba estirando los brazos.

No esperaba que, pasados unos segundos, le tendieran un paraguas igual de enorme que el que llevaba Lorenzo, así como que le colgaran en los hombros un suave abrigo de hombre que la hizo notar lo calada que estaba.

Un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza, a lo que el muchacho se permitió una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

—Por lo menos llévate esas cosas, para que te tapes. Estas tan empapada que seguro te va a dar un buen resfriado.

—¡No! Yo no puedo…

—Insisto. No voy a dejar que te vayas a ver a Phoebe con esas pintas, y si se te ocurre negarte de nuevo, te juro que me voy a enojar mucho contigo —, al ver como la media sonrisa se trasformaba en una línea casi recta, a la rubia no le quedó de otra más que aceptar su ofrecimiento.

—G-gracias, Lorenzo.

—No es nada. Ahora, me retiró. Tengo que atender un par de asuntos y no puedo llegar tarde.

—Sí, entiendo. Nos vemos.

—Hasta luego.

Con una breve inclinación de su cabeza, el moreno se alejó de Helga con un andar pausado y rítmico. Esa era la segunda vez que se fijaba en el andar casi felino del muchacho. Se movía con tanta gracia, que parecía un maniquí cobrando vida frente a sus ojos.

Helga no pudo reprimir el ligero suspiro que salió de sus labios. Ni siquiera se percató de que lo había lanzado, solo se acomodó aún más el enorme abrigo y se fue a la cafetería que le había señalado al muchacho.

No sabía porque pero le daba la impresión de que si no iba, Lorenzo lo sabría.

En cuanto cruzó las puertas del establecimiento, un silbido salió de la barra.

—¿Helga? ¿Qué rayos te pasó?

—Por dios, ¿Estas bien?

 _"_ _Justo quienes no quería ver… Me lleva. A este paso, seguro me descubren Miriam y Olga en media hora"_

—Helga, estas toda empapada, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué?

—No fue nada, cabeza de balón… Y tú, ahórrate lo que sea que quieras decirme, Brainy.

—Rayos, hace años que nadie me decía así —, el chico de cabellos rubio claro, se paró y le tendió un par de pañuelos para que se limpiara la cara.

Por su parte, Arnold fue directo a la barra y pidió un capuchino extra para la chica.

Con la bebida entre sus manos, el chico se apresuró a llevársela mientras la muchacha les contaba cómo es que había terminado así.

Claro, todo un invento cortesía de Helga G. Pataki.

—… Y así fue el asunto. No puedo ir con Phoebe toda mojada, su madre seguro le dirá a la mía lo que me pasó, y me ira peor que a cuando Eugene se rompió la mano y la pierna derecha.

—Oye, pero, ¿No crees que estas exagerando? No creo que tus padres se pongan así por un accidente. Me parece que…

—No conocen a John. Es algo perfeccionista y, le ha estado pegando esa maña a Miriam. Ya lo verán, una semana de castigo, si bien me va.

—Pero, ¿Dónde vas a dormir? ¿En verdad no volverás a tú casa?

—No. No por hoy. Ya mañana les inventare que me quede con Rhonda o con Lila, pero lo mejor es que no me aparezca hoy con esas pintas.

—Ok, entiendo eso, pero sigues sin responder a la pregunta de Brian, ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

—Ya veré. Eso es lo de menos…

La rubia no pudo terminar de hablar. Arnold se puso en pie y, con el semblante serio y firme, la tomó de la mano y tiro de ella.

Una pequeña y apenas visible sonrisa, nació en los labios de Brainy. Solo Helga fue capaz de verla, de reojo.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué…?!

—Te vienes conmigo… Mañana seguimos con nuestra plática, Brian.

—Claro, no hay problema… Que tengan una buena noche.

 _"_ _Brainy hijo de tu… ¡Te vi! ¡Deja de burlarte de nosotros y…! ¡NO! ¡¿Qué?! ¡A la casa de Arnold! Por dios, ¡No es posible!"_

* * *

 **Y llegamos a uno de mis capítulos favoritos de la historia. Fue gracias a este y a un par más, que me decidí a hacer la segunda parte de la historia.**

 **¡Lo adoro! y más porque sale el querido y adorado Lorenzo... Ah, lo siento. Sé que algunas me van a dar un buen zape, pero es que es uno de mis personajes preferidos, sobre todo por su forma de ser.**

 **Pero, ¡Ya! Me calmó porque tengo que darles mis saludos a las chicas que dejaron mensajes. Está vez solo Serenity me puso algo, pero no importa. Sé que las demás siguen leyendo porque veo el aumento de lecturas y visitas, así que, a platicar.**

 **serenitymoon20: jajaja, ¡Holi! **

**¡Sí! Se lo dijo, no con detalles pero ahora si, oficialmente Rhonda es portadora del secreto de Helga/Arnold, y ya veras las que le va a hacer pasar a nuestra pobre rubia.**

 **Tu si sabes. Los consejos hay que tomárselos bien y hacer caso de ellos, porque si no, ¿Cómo vamos a saber que estamos haciendo mal? En mi caso, te juro que yo leía los capítulos y me parecía buena idea quitar tal o cual dato.**

 **Según yo no iban a faltar a la trama. Ve. Ni me había percatado de que estaba podando a lo loco jajaja**

 **Muy cierto. Cada quien tiene su propio estilo de escritura y, puede que algunas criticas nos duelan más que otras, pero el chiste de esto es no tomárselo a mal y atender a ello. Nos lo dicen porque nos estiman.**

 **jajaja, no te dire nada... Por el momento. No te preocupes, ya falta nada para que te enteres de lo que ocurrió.**

 **¡Saludos a ti también!**

 **Y antes de que huya a comer, quiero mandarle un saludo a areespiral por seguir la historia y marcarla como favorita.**

 **¡Muchas gracias areespiral! Te mandó un abrazo de boa hasta donde estés.**

 **Ahora si, ¿Qué pasara con Helga en casa de Arnold? ¿Brainy le dirá algo a sus amigos? ¿Dejare de ser tan malvada con los capítulos?**

 **Todo esto y más la siguiente semana.**

 **Bye bye.**


	22. Escondiendo a Helga (1ra parte)

**Escondiendo a Helga (1ra parte)**

—O entras o te juro que voy a llamar a tu madre para que venga por ti. No voy a dejar que andes tu sola por ahí, y menos tan noche.

—Si serás... Ya te dije que no puedo ir a tu casa, cabezón. Si me ven tus padres o tus abuelos, me va a ir como…

—Relájate. Mis papas no están en casa. Mamá fue invitada a dar una plática de botánica a la universidad de Boston, y papá fue con ella… En cuanto a mis abuelos, ¿De verdad te preocupa que ellos te vean? ¿Mi abuela? Conociéndola, capaz que te pone una cama plegable en la sala, o algunos de los cuartos vacíos del segundo piso.

—No lo hare. No me vas a llevar, y es mi última palabra.

Con esa frase, la rubia plantó sus piernas sobre el asfalto e hizo fuerza.

Arnold esperaba poder moverla tras unos minutos de hacer pulsos, pero no pudo. Por más que empujó, su acompañante era mucho más resistente de lo que esperaba.

—Helga… Vamos… Ya es tarde.

—No. Suéltame y vete a tu casa.

—No lo voy a hacer. Grábatelo y deja de comportarte como una niña.

—¡No! Y si sigues insistiendo, te juro que me voy a poner a gritar o… —, el rubio no le dio tiempo a que dijera otra cosa.

Mientras hablaba, tomó a la chica de la cintura y la levantó, retomando su marcha al tiempo que Helga lanzaba un semi grito.

—¡Bájame, ahora! Te lo advierto, cabeza de balón. Si no me sueltas, te va a ir muy mal cuando…

—Escúchame bien, porque esto solo lo diré una vez, ¿De acuerdo? —, la chica bufó y alzó las piernas un poco, ganándose un buen pellizco de parte de Arnold —. .Vas. .

—Cabezón, no voy a…

—No. El que no va a negociar contigo soy yo. Eres una chica, tienes 16 años, no tienes donde dormir y, lo más importante de todo, eres mi novia. No voy a dejar que duermas en una banca en el parque y en uno de los vagones del metro, así que cállate y vámonos.

Helga no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Esa era la primera vez que el muchacho se le oponía a algo, y con esa energía.

Un breve vistazo por el rabillo del ojo le dijo que Arnold no estaba bromeando. No había ni un solo centímetro de tranquilidad en su rostro siempre relajado. En esos momentos, tenía una mirada tan dura que un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la chica.

Parecía ser que había llegado el momento de acatar órdenes.

—Sí tanto te afecta que se den cuenta mis abuelos de que estas en la casa, creo que ya sé que podemos hacer.

Unos quince minutos después, Helga se encontraba en el techo de Sunset Arms, esperando por que Arnold le abriera la ventana que daba a su cuarto.

—Sigo creyendo que esto es mala idea… Tal vez pueda irme si bajo corriendo las escaleras y no…

No le dio tiempo de huir. La entrada a la habitación se abrió y entró el chico con un bandeja repleta de comida.

En cuanto Helga vislumbro los _croissants_ con chocolate y la leche caliente, su estomagó revivió con un violento rugido.

—Bueno. Supongo que no me hará daño uno o dos panes.

—Vamos. Pasa.

Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de la muchacha mientras bajaba la escalinata hasta los brazos de Arnold.

Antes de que pudiera apoyar sus tenis mojados en la colcha del rubio, este la cargó y la colocó en el piso, donde la apresuró a quitarse el calzado y los calcetines, mientras le alcanzaba unos zapatos acolchados.

La chica le dedicó una mirada interrogante sobre ellos, a lo que Arnold se limitó a encogerse de hombros y responder.

—Eran de la abuela. Ya casi no se los pone.

—Entiendo… ¿Y no tienes una toalla para secarme? Por lo menos los pies, porque si no te voy a mojar el piso y…

—Toma.

En cuanto el chico le pasó la pequeña toalla de tocador, la chica de ojos azules arrugó el ceño.

—No sé si te lo han dicho, pero este tipo de toallitas no sirven ni para secar a un perro chihuahua con…

—Solo sécate los pies y ya… Te prepare el baño —, aun no terminaba la frase y el chico ya tenía la cara completamente roja por la vergüenza. Tanto así se encontraba, que se podía distinguir a la perfección donde terminaba su piel y comenzaban las hebras de su cabello. Helga intentó no ponerse igual que él y dio un par de hondas inspiraciones, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para calmar a su acelerado corazón —. No te preocupes, a esta hora nadie se mete a la regadera… Te deje una playera mía y unos pantalones de mi mamá, en el baño. Cuando salgas, me llevare tu ropa a la secadora del sótano.

La rubia retrocedió y tragó con violencia, antes de hablar. Aquello tenía que ser un mal chiste. Esa era la única explicación a la que llegaba.

—No lo creo. Prefiero…

—Ya vete —, con un buen empujón, Arnold sacó a la muchacha de su cuarto y le cerró la puerta. Aun y con la barrera de madera, Helga fue capaz de escuchar sus últimas palabras.

—No te voy a dejar pasar hasta que no te bañes.

—No inventes.

Aquel día era, por mucho, uno de los más extraños en la vida de Helga.

 _"_ _¿En verdad estoy en el baño de Arnold? ¿Usando el shampoo que se pone? ¿Parada en el mismo sitio donde se enjabona, todo des…? ¡NO! ¡Esto tiene que ser una mentira! ¡Un inventó de mi cabeza loca que no tiene freno y se la pasa jugándome malas bromas con…!"_

La rubia abrió los ojos tras quitarse el jabón y, lanzó un profundo suspiro.

—No. Es cierto. Si estoy en su baño…

Con una sonrisa boba en plena cara, Helga Pataki agradeció a su suerte y siguió aprovechando el agua.

Parecía ser que esa sería una noche llena de agradables e inesperadas sorpresas.

* * *

 **Holi de nuevo.**

 **Ya legué, ya estoy aquí, y vengo con un nuevo capítulo que promete dejarlas con la boca abierta. Algo así.O.**

 **jajajaja, no, en serio, mientras escribía este capítulo me encontraba saltando de la emoción en mi silla, literal. Estaba tan entretenida con él que, ¡Me alargue como diez u once páginas! Así de largo esta, pero soy muy mala y no quiero revelar más de la cuenta, solo subiré la primera parte de él Muajajajaja.**

 **No, en realidad tenía planeado subir las otras partes en las semanas que viene, pero ya en piloto automatico.**

 **¿El motivo? ¡Necesito vacaciones! Ya llevó un muy buen rato sin salir a despabilarme como dios manda, así que se me ocurrió cerrar el tenderete de fics aunque sea unas semanas.**

 **No se preocupen, cuando digo semanas me refiero a SEMANAS. No es para siempre ni voy a dejar inconcluso nada, así que nos veremos aquí por mediados o finales de agosto.**

 **Dicho esto, toca responder a sus saludos.**

 **serenitymoon20: jajaja, tú si sabes. Es que si, hay un diferencia enorme entre las críticas constructivas y los comentarios hirientes. **

**Eso si, te juro que no me había dado cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que me dijiste y me puse a leer los capítulos :P**

 **No te preocupes. Esa Rhonda va a meter su cuchara muy pronto, y de una forma entre sutil y obvia (por lo menos obvia para Helga jajaja). Esa mujer es una chismosa de lo peor, pero no fuera ella porque le corre.**

 **Jajaja, Ya te enteraras de como les ira a esos dos. Sobre todo a la pobre de Helga que seguro necesitara un desfibrilador para que no le de un infarto de la emoción :D**

 **Ahora si, chicas y chicas, nos leemos la siguiente semana con la continuación de este capítulo.**

 **Sayounara y bye bye.**


	23. Escondiendo a Helga (2da parte)

**Escondiendo a Helga (2da parte)**

—¿Ya estas lista?

—Sí, cabezón. Ahora, ¿serias tan amable de abrirme? ¿O acaso quieres que me descubra alguna de las personas que viven en la casa con…?

La puerta se abrió a media frase y Helga por fin fue capaz de pasar a la habitación que esa noche compartiría con Arnold.

O por lo menos eso suponía, claro que no tenía muchas esperanzas con el chico.

Conocía tan bien al cabeza de balón, que estaba casi segura de que era capaz de dejarla en su habitación en el último momento; algo que, aunque una pequeña parte de ella esperaba que pasara e, incluso si ocurría, sabía que no se molestaría con el chico. La otra parte, mucho más grande, no quería quedarse sola en la habitación.

No esa noche, con todo fresco en su cabeza.

Ahora que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo para pensar en lo que le había dicho su madre cuando se pelearon, estaba consciente de que había cometido un error al alzarle la voz de esa manera.

Miriam no tenía la culpa de haber parido a una hija que le había provocado varios disgustos fuertes a lo largo de su vida, sobre todo el asunto de la correccional de menores.

Era cierto que no había pasado mucho tiempo en el lugar, pero los meses dentro de ese sitio la habían hecho darse cuenta de la cantidad de errores que había cometido desde niña.

No era perfecta, y eso estaba más que claro, pero aun y cuando ella lo tenía bien claro e intentaba hacer lo que podía con lo que tenía a la mano, su madre seguía intentando ver en ella algo que no era.

Olga era Olga, y ella era Helga.

Su hermana super perfecta era capaz de compaginar una carrera de provecho con su pasión de actuar, pero ella no se veía haciendo otra cosa aparte de la escritura. Nada más la llenaba tanto como leer poesía a medianoche, con la luz de dormir junto a ella mientras soñaba con nuevos lugares y experiencias.

Era lo que quería, y en vez de respetar su decisión, tanto Miriam como John había llegado a la conclusión de que, lo que necesitaba Helga era acudir a un seminario de orientación vocacional, a las afueras de Westwood.

Una pérdida de tiempo, en palabras de la chica.

No quería irse de Hillwood todavía. Le gustaba la ciudad, y le agradaba más la compañía en ella.

Claro que a ellos eso parecía venirles igual.

—Y, ¿Vas a cenar algo o no?

La pregunta del cabezón despertó a Helga de su letargo. En cuanto posó su mirada en los biscochos y la leche, el estomagó rugió con nuevos bríos.

—Eh, creí que eran todos para mí, y ya te comiste dos.

Arnold rio ante el comentario y, terminó apoyando su espalda en el marco de la cama.

—No. Comparte y no te quejes, además, esos _croissants_ están muy grandes. Vas a ver que no te acabas ni uno.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Con esa pregunta, Helga por fin pudo comer. Al tiempo que la chica se daba un buen festín con el pan dulce y la leche, el rubio frente a ella se encontraba resolviendo un par de ejercicios de tarea para dejarla disfrutar de los alimentos en paz.

Mejor eso a que se enojara por interrumpirla.

—Ah, dios. No puedo creer que tuvieras razón en esto, cabezón.

—Te lo dije. Esos croissants los compra mi madre en quién sabe dónde y, desde que los trae, hemos estado haciendo competencias a ver quién come más.

— ¿Y? ¿Quién gana?

—Papá. Se acaba tres y medio.

—Rayos —, de solo pensar en comer un poco más, la rubia sintió nacer una arcada en su garganta.

El muchacho de ojos verdes lo notó e hizo aún más grande su sonrisa. Quería decirle algo más sobre el tema, pero su reloj timbró con un ligero pitido.

Ya eran las 11 de la noche.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido son las 11?... Creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir. Mañana hay partido contra los del otro noveno y… Cierto. Lo que me recuerda que, literal, voy a dormir con el enemigo.

Helga curvó su gesto en una sonrisa maliciosa y asintió.

—Genial. Tendré la oportunidad de boicotear a tu equipo, y sin testigos. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedarte? Podrías amanecer con un ojo morado o una patada en el brazo.

La intensión de Helga era bromear con Arnold, pero algo en lo que dijo hizo que su sonrisa muriera poco a poco.

Pronto, sus ojos se posaron en la puerta y se le quedó viendo a la superficie de madera azulada con el ceño fruncido.

Su acompañante vio a donde iban sus pensamientos y negó. Una vez más, tenía en la mente lo ocurrido con Miriam y compañía.

—¿Dónde dejo esto, cabezón?

Helga se puso en pie y alzó la bandeja del piso, lo que atrajo la atención de su acompañante.

—¿Lo puedo poner en tu escritorio?

—Debería bajarlo y preparar el sillón de…

—No.

No fue hasta que dijo aquello Arnold, que la chica se dio cuenta de las nulas ganas que tenía de revivir lo ocurrido.

Y no solo eso. Estaba segura de que aquello traería a flote más malas experiencias a su presente, y ya no quería revivir aquello en su cabeza. No de nuevo. Por esa noche, quería irse a la cama sin pensar en lo pasado, solo deseando alargar el presente con aquel muchacho de ojos azules y cabeza peculiar.

—No tienes que irte. Yo me puedo quedar en tu sillón plegable sin problemas.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahí? —, el rubio posó sus ojos en la superficie rojiza de su asiento y negó — Te vas a lastimar si te duermes en esa cosa. No está hecho para que alguien se quede dormido, sino pregúntale a Gerald… No. Mejor yo me voy a uno de los cuartos que aquí abajo y te…

—No quiero quedarme sola.

Esa declaración era más de lo que Arnold esperaba de la muchacha.

Con el ceño fruncido y la boca seca, el chico le alzó la cabeza para que lo mirara. Tenía la vista en el piso, pero sus ojos no estaban mirando la alfombra bajo sus pies.

Era una de las pocas veces en que veía a Helga con ese semblante vulnerable.

De inmediato se le vino a la mente aquella otra vez, hace años, cuando la había encontrado llorando tras un matorral, en el parque.

Un escalofrió lo sacudió.

—Helga, no puedo hacerte esto. No… No creo que sea correcto que estemos en la misma habitación.

—¿Por qué? No vamos a hacer nada malo —, en cuanto la rubia dejo salir aquel comentario, se arrepintió.

Ambos chicos enrojecieron con violencia y a una velocidad impresionante.

De repente, la habitación ya no se sentía tan fría como hacía unos momentos. Había subido la temperatura un par de grados.

—Yo. Quiero decir que no… Ay, confórmate con saber que no voy a ir a tu cama —, dijo la chica, al borde de un ataque de histeria. Aquello no estaba resultando como quería, así que optó por suavizar sus facciones y agregar —. Sí no me quieres en el sillón, puedo dormir sin problemas en el piso, pero no te vayas. Yo… Hoy no quiero… Me da. Da…

Con un hondo suspiro, Arnold se apartó de la rubia y asintió.

—De acuerdo, pero tú te quedas la cama. Yo puedo dormir en el _sleeping bag_ que usa Gerald. Muy. Lejos. De. La. Cama.

Helga arrugó la boca en un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

—Exagerado. Como si de verdad fuera a pasar algo, por dormir en la misma habitación.

Sin más, Helga se metió a la cama de Arnold y se acomodó entre las sabanas. Esperaba no quedarse dormida tan pronto, pero gracias a las emociones del día, su cuerpo ya no fue capaz de resistir y terminó casi inconsiente, a escasos metros de su amor.

Por su parte, a Arnold le costó más trabajo conciliar el sueño. Tenía varias cosas en que pensar, y aunque la más importante tenía que ver con su acompañante, hizo lo posible por no pensar en ella.

Por esa noche, evitaría toda memoria que tuviera que ver con Helga Pataki.

* * *

 **jajaja, ¡Pobre Arnold!  
**

 **Ha de estar como olla de presión, y luego Helga con sus cosas no se lo pone fácil :P**

 **Lo siento, ya sé que algunas querían algo más fuerte y subido de tono, pero permítanme. Necesito que las cosas suban de nivel antes de tener la oportunidad de colocar una escena de este calibre.**

 **Ahora si, ya di mi superexplicaciones sobre porque deje la cosa a "medias" entre los rubios, les recuerdo el anuncio que les había dado en el capítulo anterior.**

 **¡Necesito vacaciones! Y como ya salí de mis cursos, es tiempo de tomarlas.**

 **No se preocupen, antes de despedirme hasta mediados o finales de agosto, les voy a dejar... ¡Una sección doble de capítulos!**

 **Sí, ya sé que la semana pasada no subí nada. Con tantas lluvias por donde vivo, me di una enfermada que no tienen ni idea. En fin, ya me siento mejor y como quiero compensarlas por ello les voy a dejar el capítulo de la semana pasada y el de esta.**

 **Ahora si, toca responder a sus comentarios.**

 **serenitymoon20: HOLI.**

 **Ay, por eso me caen bien todas ustedes. Son superbuena onda con una y hasta me ayudan a corregir mis errores. Ojalá tuviera un montón de amigas lectoras como mis chicas de**

 **jajajaja, ¡Sí! Pasaron la noche juntos, claro que no estuvieron en la misma cama pero, creo que en ese aspecto lo hice más por nuestro cabeza de balón que por Helga. Ella estaba irritada en esos momentos y, si hubiera pasado algo, quien habría terminado con remordimientos hubiera sido él.**

 **¡Tú si sabes! Rhonda va a estar molestando cada cierto tiempo jajaja, y no va a ser la última. No pierdan de vista a cierto rubio platinado que parece ver todo lo que pasa alrededor de Helga.**

 **Y ya di datos de más. Ups. Creo que mejor me paso a retirar.**

 **Cuídense. Tomen algo de sol. Apapachense y nos leemos en unas semanas.**

 **Bye bye.**


	24. Escondiendo a Helga (3ra parte)

**Escondiendo a Helga (3ra parte)**

—Helga, despierta.

— ¿Eh?

—Ya es tarde. Tenemos que ir al partido o van a comenzar a sospechar los chicos. Ya faltamos al de la otra vez y, Gerald me… —, aun y cuando la muchacha sabía que tenía que hacerle caso a esa voz, una parte de ella se encontraba tan cómoda que no deseaba despertar y enfrentarse al mundo. No aun —. Vamos. Tienes que levantarte.

—Cinco minutos más, Olga…

En cuanto dijo aquello, una amortiguada risa se escuchó, muy cerca de donde se encontraba reposando la muchacha.

Esa no era la risa de su hermana.

Automáticamente, Helga se levantó de la cama y le dedicó una mirada tensa al risueño cabeza de balón que la miraba desde arriba.

Arnold traía el cabello hacía atrás y se podían ver un par de gotas cayendo de este, por lo que supuso que el muchacho se había dado una ducha, antes de despertar a su "invitada".

Con dedos temblorosos, la rubia se pasó una mano sobre la cabeza para aplanar sus cabellos y dijo, sin apenas abrir la boca.

—¿Qué hora es? Mi reloj no sonó, y eso que lo programe para que me despertara a las 8.

—Olvídalo. Sí sonó, pero estabas tan cansada que no lo escuchaste… En cuanto a lo otro, no te preocupes. Todavía no es tan tarde. No han dado las 10.

—¡¿Qué no han dado las…?! Me voy. Tenía que haber llegado a casa hace una hora o más. Seguro Miriam ya está dando el grito en el cielo, porque no he vuelto.

—¿No crees que estas exagerando? Le dijiste a tu mamá que ibas a estar con Phoebe… —, al tiempo que hablaba, el semblante de la rubia se fue ensombreciendo. Por supuesto, Arnold lo notó —, así que no creo que te pase nada. Sólo explícale que te quedaste dormida y ya no… No sabe que ibas a estar con ella, ¿verdad?

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de la boca de Arnold, la muchacha tragó con violencia y bajó la mirada.

Eso es todo lo que necesito el chico, para darse cuenta de que había acertado en el problema de su novia.

—¿Qué hiciste, Helga?

—Nada. Solo me enoje con ella un poco y me salí de la casa, nada del otro mundo. Ya lo había hecho antes, porque no me…

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? Si me hubieras dicho que te molestaste con tu mamá, te podría haber ayudado para que no se quedaran las cosas así. No inventes, incluso me mentiste.

El rubio subió la voz tan rápido que, por un momento, a Helga le dio la impresión de que Arnold estaba a nada de correrla de su casa.

De inmediato, la muchacha sintió aquellas ansias de golearlo tan duro y tan rápido, como cuando eran niños.

Nadie le hablaba así a Helga Pataki, y menos sin un motivo fuerte para hacerlo.

Con el ceño fruncido y la boca seca, la muchacha se levantó y se acercó a donde al chico había dejado su ropa y el abrigo, ya secos.

—Helga, ¿Qué se supone que…?

—Me voy. Este problema es mío, y nadie tiene que meterse en lo que solo me concierne a mí. Ni siquiera tú.

—Oye, pero no has comido nada y mi abuela…

No le dio tiempo de terminar de hablar.

Para cuando Arnold se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer la chica, está ya se encontraba levantado la playera que le había dejado para dormir, lista para quitársela a la primera oportunidad.

Sin que se lo pidieran, el chico salió entre tropezones y un nervioso movimiento de manos, al pasillo.

Hay se encontró con la sonriente cara de su abuela.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Kimba? ¿Estás listo para nuestro safari, por las llanuras desiertas y áridas del Sahara?

—No, abuela. Yo me…

La anciana hizo aún más amplía su sonrisa y asintió. Ya estaba por irse y dejarlo a solas, cuando lo escucharon.

Alguien había abierto la ventana del techo de Arnold.

—Idiota, cabezón. Como odio cuando se porta como si fuera mi papá. Es tan molesto que me dan ganas de darle una buena demostración del poder renovado de Betsy.

Con el ceño fruncido y los ojos posados en el piso, la chica bajó las escaleras de incendios y salió corriendo por la calle en dirección a su casa.

Le iría mal, estaba consciente de ello; pero no iba a bajar la cabeza ante su madre. No de nuevo.

Helga llegó a casa arrastrando los pies. Aunque una parte de ella estaba firma en su decisión, todavía sentía aquel malestar en la boca del estómago, que se alojaba hay cuando se sentía nerviosa.

No sabía cómo resultarían las cosas o si le iría muy mal, pero de lo que si estaba consiente es que, si no se calmaba, los gritos se volverían una auténtica batalla campal contra su madre. Necesitaba expresar lo que sentía, lo más calmada posible.

Para lograr su cometido, la chica se sentó en uno de los escalones del pórtico de su casa y tomó aire a profundidad.

Aspiro, inspiro, y repitió la operación hasta que se sintió satisfecha con el ejercicio y mucho más calmada.

—Bien. Estoy lista. Puedo con esto y no me dejare vencer por…

La puerta de la entrada se abrió con un suave y ligero movimiento, y como Helga estaba recargada en ella, medio cuerpo terminó adentro de la casa y sus piernas quedaron colgando en los escalones de fuera.

Era Olga.

En cuanto vio a su hermanita bebé, la levantó con un movimiento que sorprendió a su hermana por la fuerza que imprimió en él y, la abrazó con ganas al tiempo que decía, una y otra vez.

—No te pasó nada. Estas bien.

—¿Qué querías que me pasara? Claro que estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Nada más me fui un rato y se ponen como si me hubiera desvanecido de la tierra sin dejar rastro y…

En cuanto la chica de cabellos rubios posó sus ojos en el lloroso rostro de su hermana, se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

Había pasado algo mientras estaba fuera.

—¿Y Miriam? ¿Dónde están ella y John?

—Con los abuelos… Helga, no sé cómo decirte esto. No creo ser la más indicada para…

—Escúpelo, mujer. Puedo resistir lo que sea que venga de tu perfeccionista boca, cualquier cosa.

Viendo a su hermana tan segura, Olga tomó aire y dejo salir las palabras que Helga esperaba, nunca tener que oír.

—Papá. Está afuera de la cárcel.

 _"_ _Demonios. Lo que me faltaba"._


	25. Complicaciones y discusiones

**Complicaciones y discusiones**

—¡No me iré, y es mi última palabra!

—¡Helga!

—No. Esta también es mi casa, y no voy a volver a Westwood solo porque Bob salió de la cárcel. Ni siquiera están seguros de que venga para acá o si todavía está interesado en alguna de nosotras. No lo hemos visto por más de tres años, así que bien, puede que no se interese en vernos ni a Olga ni a mí.

—Tu no lo sabes, y no voy a arriesgarte a…

—No, Miriam. Eres mi madre, pero no pienso seguir escondiéndome de él y de las demás personas, solo por lo que ocurrió en el pasado. Eso no fue mi culpa, así que no le veo el caso a volver con los abuelos… Y lo siento si los ofendo, pero quiero quedarme aquí, abuela. No es justo que, después de todo lo que espere en volver a Hillwood, me regresen. Tú sabes las ganas que tenía que regresar.

La mujer, de rasgos caucásicos y cabellos rubios casi platinados le sonrió. Helga sabía que, de todos, quien más oportunidades tenía que la defendiera era la mujer frente a ella.

Y no se equivocaba. La fémina se le adelantó a su hija y tomó la palabra.

—Miriam. Me parece que la niña tiene razón en no querer abandonar la ciudad. Creo que deberías escucharla.

—Pero, mamá…

—Piénsalo. Aquí conocen gente que puede ayudarla cuando lo necesite, y si se presenta la oportunidad, te recuerdo que Bob fue procesado en este lugar, así que ya tiene un antecedente con la policía, en Hillwood… No creo que sea tan tonto como para atreverse a hacer algo contra ella aquí, y me parece que eso tú no lo habías pensado.

Aun y cuando Miriam reconocía que las palabras de su madre tenían un dejo de razón, no la tranquilizaba el hecho de que tuvieran los antecedentes de Bob en el lugar.

Menos ahora que se veía en la necesidad de viajar, por el trabajo de su marido.

Por supuesto, John no tardó en expresar las mismas dudas que rondaban por su cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero creo que no comparto tu punto de vista, Loise, y estoy seguro de que tu marido estaría de acuerdo conmigo, si no se hubiera tenido que ir a atender su trabajo a Westwood.

—Una pena, pero créeme que no. Es más, me parece que él podría decírselos cuando lo contacten. Él y yo ya hemos hablado de esto y, llegamos a dos conclusiones sobre el tema. Primero, los razonamientos que les di son más validos que los que tienen ustedes, e incluso él habló con uno de los oficiales que detuvo a Bob hace años. El hombre le aseguró que, en estos casos, la probabilidad de que una persona reincidiera a cometer un crimen en la misma ciudad donde lo atraparon, era de menos del 30%.

—Sí, entendemos eso mamá, pero no creo que…

—Segundo, ni Helga ni Olga son unas niñas, Miriam, aunque te empeñes en ver lo contrario. Olga ya va para los 28 años, y Helga está a meses de cumplir los 17. Ambas pueden hacerse responsables de una casa por varios días, y te lo han demostrado; así que no le veo el caso a que quieras regresarlas a Westwood solo porque Bob salió de prisión.

—Mamá, él podría aprovechar que no estamos para…

—No son tontas, querida. Saben lo que tienen que hacer, si lo ven rondando por la ciudad, ¿No es cierto, chicas?

Olga fue la primera en asentir.

La muchacha había estado callada la mayor parte del tiempo, y aunque eso en un principio desesperó en sobre manera a su hermana, cuando la chica de cabellos cortos expuso su opinión, Helga estuvo a nada de tirarse sobre sus brazos para darle un enorme y efusivo abrazo.

—Mamá, la abuela tiene razón, y perdona que te lo diga, pero Helga ya no es una niña que puedan secuestran tan fácilmente. Tú lo has visto, incluso con el "incidente" que tuvo y que la hizo entrar a la correccional de menores —, en ese punto, la vista de la mayoría se posó en un punto lejano a donde se encontraba la rubia de gorra gris —. Ella sabe defenderse, hicieron un buen trabajo en eso, así que no le veo el punto a que quieran regresarla a Westwood. Vamos, si hasta el punto de la abuelita es muy cierto. No creo que alguien más se atreva a acercarse a ella, de nuevo. Ni Bob, ni Nick Vermichelli.

Ante las palabras de su hija, Miriam se mordió el labio con fuerza y volteó a ver a su esposo.

Ya no se veía tan segura de querer seguir hablando sobre el tema, y el también parecía estar mucho más tranquilo con la declaración de Olga, que con lo dicho por su suegra y su hijastra menor.

Por fin, cuando parecía ser que el silencio se extendería de forma indefinida, el hombre asintió y se llevó una mano a la nuca, donde se la paso una y otra vez, al son de sus palabras.

—Supongo que en eso no puedo refutarles nada. Tienen razón de querer quedarse y, si les soy sincero, me parece que lo de la plática entre mi suegro y el policía si me convence un poco. Él no es de las personas que deja las cosas al azar, así que me parece que no es tan mala idea el que se queden en Hillwood, por el momento —, eso último lo digo alargando cada letra, a la par que le dedicaba una veloz mirada a todas y cada una de las chicas.

Olga se limitó a lanzar un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

Por los gestos que Helga le vio hacer, estaba casi segura de que no estaba contenta con que todavía no le dieran el visto bueno a sus capacidades como responsable de la casa.

Por supuesto, Helga poco podía hacer hasta que cumpliera los 18 años, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y suspiró.

—Bien, ¿Qué te parece a ti, Miriam? Yo puedo decir lo que pienso, pero al fin y al cabo, la que tiene la última palabra eres tú.

La aludida les dedicó una mirada tensa a ambas, antes de hablar.

—Yo solo espero que sepan lo que hacen… Lo que si les digo es que están sobre aviso. Si Bob vuelve a intentar algo contra alguna de ustedes, no me importa que no quieran irse o que puedan zafarse de la agresión, ustedes volverán a Westwood y se quedaran en la casa de sus abuelos hasta que podamos asegurar que no les pasara nada, ¿Entendido?

Aquello fue demasiado para Helga, pero quien expreso su enojó por ella fue su hermana mayor.

Lo que menos esperaba que pasara, ocurrió en el instante en que su madre hizo aquella pregunta.

—No.

—¿Olga?

—Lo siento pero no, mamá. No voy a acceder a algo que nos hará infelices a ella y a mí. Ahora, si ya no nada más de que hablar, les sugiero que todos volvamos a nuestras tareas cotidianas… Yo tengo que preparar mi clase de mañana, así que, con su permiso.

Dejando a todos con la boca abierta, Olga se puso de pie y se fue de la cocina, donde habían estado hablando, con dirección a su habitación.

En cuanto se perdió, la abuela tomó la mano de Helga y le dedicó una breve sonrisa. Parecía ser que, aunque no lo esperaba, ya tenía dos aliadas a su causa.

* * *

 **Uy, parece que nadie me extraño porque no hay un solo mensaje en la historia. Que triste, y yo que traía un montón de nuevos capítulos y... ¿Saben que? No hay problema. Dije que iba a terminar esta historia y eso es justo lo que pienso hacer.**

 **La cosa se está poniendo peliaguda para la rubia, y ni que decir de su "pequeño" pleito con Arnold. ¿Cómo creen que les ira a los dos? ¿Qué pasara con Bob? ¿Volverá para atormentar a su hija? ¿Por fin sabrán que pasó con Helga cuando se encontraba fuera de Hillwood?**

 **Todo eso y más en los capítulos que vienen.**

 **Y antes de que se me olvide, ¡Gracias a mis nuevos lectores! Para que vean que si se cuando alguien agrega a favoritos la historia o la sigue, les mando un saludo a DavidC20OfficialWriter, lizbethluna359 y areespiral.**

 **Ahora si, a la siguiente semana.**


	26. Te veo

**Te veo**

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Helga se levantó y tras arreglarse fue directo a la habitación de su hermana.

Todavía estaba sorprendida por lo que había pasado con su madre, su abuela y John, pero lo que más le sorprendía era la fuerza que había demostrado Olga mientras se oponía a los deseos de su progenitora. Pocas eran las veces que su hermana mayor le había levantado la voz, o por lo menos no recordaba haberla visto de esa forma, y el que la muchacha no solo se hubiera puesto de su parte, sino que la defendiera contra los deseos de su madre y padrastro, era algo que no podía pasar por alto.

Su hermana no era de las personas que se quejaran sin un motivo en específico. Algo había detrás de todo eso, y necesitaba saber de qué se trataba para quedar tranquila, por lo menos por ese día.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, la rubia bajó las escaleras con dirección a la cocina. Hay se topó con la sorpresa de que John y su madre otra vez se habían ido de viaje de negocios, y todo por culpa de la nota que les habían dejado junto a la fuente con frutas.

—Bueno. Por lo menos no los tendremos insistiendo con el tema de Bob. Mejor, será una buena pausa para Olga y para mí.

Con ese comentario en el aire, la chica se apresuró a abrir el refrigerador y sacar lo que necesitaría para ese momento.

Si quería enterarse de los motivos que había tenido su hermana para defenderla, necesitaba proceder con cuidado y sondear sus motivos de la forma más sutil que se le ocurriera. Para su fortuna, ese día la tocaba hacer el desayuno, así que aprovecharía para hacer una comida muy buena y, mientras tanto, le haría un par de preguntas que esperaba, fueran inofensivas para su investigación.

Esa era la idea general que tenía en mente.

Cuando Olga bajó a desayunar y se encontró con aquella fuente de sándwiches de salami y pastrami, junto con el jugo de naranja y el plato con pastas de mantequilla y azúcar, una sonrisa involuntaria nació en su boca.

No era normal que Helga se acercara a la cocina, pero cuando lo hacía, su hermanita bebe dejaba ver una faceta que muy pocos le conocían y que, si no hubiera sido por el tiempo que había pasado en casa de sus abuelos, nunca habría descubierto.

A Helga se le daba bien cocinar. No era una maestra en la labor, como John, pero por lo menos, lo que hacía sabía bien y, en el caso de las pastas, le salían mejor que otras personas.

Olga tomó asiento frente a Helga y dijo.

—¿Se puede saber, a que se debe el honor de tus pastas de mantequilla?

—¿No querías? Como el otro día me dijiste que eran tus favoritas, pensé que te gustaría…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brillar en los ojos de Olga, a lo que su hermana se removió sobre su asiento con incomodidad. Una vez más, había conmovido más de la cuenta a la joven mujer, así que ni tarda ni perezosa, abrió la boca para agregar.

—Oye, por cierto, ¿Tú sabías que Miriam y John se iban a ir de nuevo? Nada más se dignaron a dejar una nota junto al frutero y, como que me sorprendió que nos despertaran para despedirse.

De inmediato, Helga se arrepintió de lo dicho. Sabía que había tocado justo el tema que no quería revelar tan pronto, pero era lo primero que se le había ocurrido para distraer a su hermana de sus intentos por no llorar.

Por supuesto, Olga bajó la mirada con el semblante más tranquilo. Ya se le había olvidado lo que Helga había dicho sobre las pastas. Parecía estar meditando lo que diría a continuación, porque se tomó su tiempo antes de hablar.

Cuando lo hizo fue con una voz grave e impasible.

—Dales tiempo. Todavía deben de estar intentando comprender el porqué de nuestras acciones, sobre todo mamá. A ella le va a costar mucho quitarse ese miedo que lleva, sobre todo porque mientras papá estaba en prisión ella no tuvo que preocuparse por otro secuestro o porque nos fuera a hacer algo más.

—Sí. Lo sé, pero creo que no debería de exagerar tanto sobre el tema. Después de todo, no ha pasado nada desde que era pequeña. Tal vez Bob ya se cansó de intentar hacernos daño.

—Ojala. En verdad espero que sea eso…

Con ese comentario, Olga dio por terminada la conversación sobre ese tema y se dedicó a hablar sobre cosas más triviales.

Por una media hora, Helga le llevó el ritmo como quien no quiere la cosa. No deseaba levantar sospechas sobre lo que necesitaba preguntarle, así que espero por un buen rato hasta que Olga sacó al asunto un par de personas que le ayudarían para su labor.

Sus abuelos.

—No me gusta que la abuela se haya ido sola a Westwood. Ya sé que es mejor conductora que mamá…

—Por mucho…

—…Pero no me parece bien que alguien ya mayor ande por la calle como si tuviera 40 años, menos con tantos peligros que hoy en día se presentan.

—Déjala. Ella sabe cuidarse bien y ya nos lo ha demostrado, ¿O acaso te olvidaste de la vez que ese tipo intentó quitarle el bolso? Eso sí que fue super loco, sobre todo porque en vez de llamarle a la gente de seguridad de la tienda, ella sola persiguió al señor hasta que se le puso enfrente el sujeto junto a la puerta.

—Ni me hables de esa vez. Cada que lo recuerdo se me detiene el corazón. Pudo haberle pasado algo malo y, en vez de comportarse como lo haría cualquier persona, ella solo se enojó y fue por el hombre… Además, me parece que se te olvida algo muy importante, hermanita bebe. La abuela ya no tiene 60 años, como para estarse confiando.

—Ay, ya te dije que llegó bien. A ella le confiaría mi vida, si lo necesitara… Esa mujer en un hueso duro, sino acuérdate de cómo se les puso ayer a Miriam y a John. Se les plantó como si nada y les expuso las ventajas de quedarnos como si fueran clientes de su negocio. No sé tú pero yo digo que lo que les dijo los tranquilizó un poco, ¿O cómo te explicas que nos dejaran solas tras la noticia de la salida de Bob?

—Sí. En eso tienes razón.

Había llegado. Ese era el momento que Helga había estado esperando, así que relajó su semblante y, con un gesto de confusión que aparentó ser natural, alzó una ceja y dijo.

—Por cierto, ¿Por qué les dijiste a los dos que no iríamos a Westwood? No me lo tomes a mal, pero me sorprendió que te le opusieras a Miriam de esa forma tan cortante. Y tú cara. Nada más porque no te viste, pero te juro que tus ojos parecían lanzas.

Ante la comparativa de su fisionomía, Olga dibujó una ligera sonrisa y lanzó un suspiro. No le había mandado a Helga ninguna de esas miradas entrecerradas que hacía cuando dudaba de alguien, así que supuso que iba por buen camino.

Insistió un poco más, pero sin presionar.

—En serio. No esperaba que tú y la abuela fueran tan cortantes con el tema, sobre todo porque es Bob del que estamos hablando… ¿De verdad crees que no vendrá por nosotras? ¿Crees que estaremos a salvo aquí?

— No. No lo creo —, la pregunta arrancó un jadeó a la pequeña rubia. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba —, pero ya me canse de correr y esconderme cada que se le menciona. Esa no es vida, y ya es hora de que, tanto tú como yo, vivamos acorde a nuestra edad.

—Pero, ¿Y si aparece? ¿Qué pasaría si nos hace daño a la próxima? Podría ir por ti después y…

—No me pasara nada. Se defenderme y, si eso no es suficiente, estoy consciente de que no me encuentro sola… Y tú tampoco.

Eso último lo dijo Olga mientras elevaba una ceja. Aquella mirada entre traviesa y reveladora le dijo más a la rubia de lo que habían estado hablando en el desayuno.

Su hermana no era tonta y, parecía ser, no solo sospechaba que Helga siguiera sin alguien en su vida, sino que le dio la impresión de que la mayor de las hermanas Pataki también se encontraba viéndose con otra persona.

* * *

 **¡Ya regrese! Lo siento por subir un capítulo hasta ahora, pero estos primeros meses de clases son muy pesados para mí, sobre todo por lo que se tiene que organizar y demás.**

 **Son muchas cosas y no puedo dejar mi trabajo de lado, así que yo creo que de aquí a mediados de octubre voy a estar subiendo un capítulo cada dos semanas, y luego, cuando todo se normalice, volveré a mi ritmo normal semanal.**

 **¡Sorry! Pero en cuestiones de trabajo no puedo hacer nada.**

 **Y antes de que me linchen, creo que mejor me paso a retirar. ¡Cuídense mucho y disfruten del capítulo!**

 **Les mando un abrazo a todos mis seguidores, nuevos y viejos, en especial a aquellos que me comentan un montón y me apoyan con sus recomendaciones.**

 **¡Gracias serenitymoon20! ¡Te adoró! ¡Eres una de las lectoras que más me ha ayudado!**

 **También les agradezco a 0onixa, DavidC20OfficialWriter, fatima damian, Tenya13 y lizbethluna359, ¡Les mandó un abrazo de boa loca! ¡Gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos y por darse un tiempo para leer mis tramas medio fumadas!**

 **¡Los quiero un buen, chicos!**

 **Ahora si, ¡A correr! jajaja**


	27. Mi amigo Brian

**Mi amigo Brian**

—Listo. Llegamos… Nos vemos en unas horas, Helga.

—Sí. Lo que sea.

Con una mueca entre fastidiosa y conforme, la rubia se despidió de su hermana y se apresuró a llegar a la escuela.

Por estar hablando con Olga, se les había hecho tarde para llegar a sus respectivas tareas matutinas. Aun y cuando a Helga no le gustaba que su hermana la llevara y la dejara frente a la preparatoria, en esa ocasión tuvo que tragarse su orgullo para poder arribar a tiempo.

No podía negarse a la ayuda, menos con todos los trabajos que necesitaba entregar para el día.

Con eso en mente, Helga entró al edificio y se acercó a su casillero sin siquiera ver quien la rodeaba. No tenía tiempo para distraerse, no si quería llegar a la primera hora que, para su mala suerte, tenían con la profesora Miller.

Por ese motivo es que no notó cuando aquel fornido y enorme cuerpo se atravesó en su camino y le bloqueó el paso, haciéndola chocar y caer al piso entre maldiciones y un gestó furibundo. No tenía tiempo que perder, necesitaba llegar a clases antes de que llegara la profesora.

Ese era el pensamiento que le rondaba la mente hasta que, aquella voz gruesa y burlona se hizo escuchar.

—Vaya, vaya. Pero si es Helga G. Pataki… Había escuchado que volviste a Hillwood, pero no sabía que tomabas clases aquí. Interesante. Muy interesante el volverte a ver.

Era Wolfgang. El mismo Wolfgang que molestaba a todos sus amigos y a ella cuando eran más pequeños. El tipo se encontraba viéndole desde arriba con un gesto que denotaba burla y algo más, algo que Helga no supo identificar en esos momentos.

No quería problemas tan temprano, y menos con él, por lo que solo se levantó y recogió sus cosas, lista para ir a su clase tras la decisión de ya no pasar por los útiles de las primeras horas. No fuera a ser que el sujeto la siguiera y buscara más problemas con ella.

Por supuesto, el tipo no dejo que avanzara mucho.

Sólo había dado un par de pasos cuando Wolfgang le dio un manotazo en la mano derecha, haciéndola tirar los cuadernos y libros que traía en los brazos.

—No seas maleducada y salúdame. Después de todos, somos viejos camaradas que se vuelven a ver.

—Yo no soy nada tuyo —, sinceo la rubia entre dientes. Un grupo de curiosos comenzaba a formarse entre ellos, lo que pronto la alertó. Si le cerraban el paso, ella no sería capaz de alejarse del tipo ese.

—Claro que sí. Si más no recuerdo, tú también eras una abusadora con tus amigos. Te gustaba mostrar que eras má fuerte que todos nosotros, al grado que hiciste quedar en ridículo a más de uno… Incluyéndome.

Eso último lo dijo el tipo sin una pizca de humor. Atrás había quedado su sonrisa taimada y su gesto altivo, ahora se veía listo para golpear a Helga y a cuantos más se le pusieran enfrente, si se metían en su camino.

La rubia notó aquel cambio de humor en el ambiente y no tardó en cruzarse de brazos, al tiempo que dejaba salir un sonoro silbido. Nadie esperaba que se mostrara tan tranquila como en esos momentos se veía; lo que no sabían es que la chica ya había cruzado su mirada con cierto chico de cabellos rubios pálidos y suéter marrón que, estaba segura, buscaría ayuda.

Solo necesitaba esperar a que volviera, y para eso tenía que entretener a Wolfgang todo lo que pudiera.

—¿De verdad te acuerdas de eso? Fue hace tanto que yo ya ni lo tenía en mente… Por cierto, ¿Qué haces tú por aquí, Wolfgang? Se supone que tú eres como dos o tres años más grande que todos los que se encuentran en último año. Es más, ahora que lo pienso, incluso le llevas un par de años al tonto de Harold.

—¡Oye! ¡A mí no me metas! —, se escuchó la voz del mencionado por entre la gente, pero la chica no tuvo tiempo de verlo. Toda su atención estaba puesta en el sujeto frente a ella.

No podía distraerse, no con alguien como ese chico tan cerca.

—A ti no te importa, niña. Ahora, ¿Por qué no nos haces a todos un favor y te quedas quieta? Solo deseó cobrarme tu "falla" de esa ocasión y, tal vez, molestarte de vez en cuando.

—No, gracias.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije que no, gracias —, aquello se estaba saliendo de control. Una vena en la frente de Wolfgang palpitó, al igual que uno de sus ojos, el cual tembló con una serie de rítmicos movimientos. Estaba más que molesto, pero Helga todavía no podía moverse de su sitio, por si Brainy volvía, así que cambio de táctica y, con el rostro un poco menos duro y retador, suspiro —. Oye, ¿De verdad quieres que te vean golpeando a una pobre e indefensa mujer, a medio pasillo de una preparatoria publica? Yo creo que no.

Algunos de los presentes le dieron la razón a Helga, y hasta se escuchó una voz por entre la gente que dijo, advirtiéndole al tipo recién llegado.

—Es cierto. Los profesores van a salir en cualquier momento.

—Sí. Es cierto —, Helga sonrió e hizo un amago de irse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo uno de los poderosos brazos de Wolfgang se cerró sobre la pálida piel de su brazo —, pero ni con eso te salvas. Por fin vas a pagar el ridículo que me hiciste hacer cuando me ganaste en los pulsos.

Con un violento apretón de su mano, el sujeto por fin soltó el brazo de la chica, revelando la marca rojiza que había dejado sobre su piel. No le había dolido mucho el gesto a Helga; el problema es que era tan pálida que cualquier golpe o moretón se tornaba un festival de colores brillantes.

El chico ya estaba alzando el brazo cuando una gruesa voz al otro lado del pasillo lo detuvó.

—¡Oye! ¡Tú no deberías de estar aquí! ¡Este sitio me pertenece!

Era Torvald, e iba en compañía de Brainy, Sid, Stinky y otros más. Entre los recién llegados, Helga pudo ver que se encontraba un Arnold mortalmente serio. Las manos le temblaban y parecía a punto de lanzarse sobre Wolfgang. Para su fortuna, Brainy también lo notó y no tardó en acercarse al chico, a la par que le susurraba un par de cosas al oído.

—¡¿Qué no me escuchaste?! ¡Vete de aquí y vuelve a tu preparatoria! ¡Este sitio es mío!

—¡La deuda la tiene ella, y es conmigo! No te metas o tú también me las pagaras.

—Deja de amenazar y lárgate. No perteneces a este sitio.

Wolfgang parecía no estar dispuesto a irse. Por más que Torvald se le acercaba y lo retaba con la vista, este no hacía amago de retroceder; la seguridad que en un principio mostró Helga se fue desgajando.

Aquello no podía terminar nada bien. Si no hacía algo pronto, los maestros saldrían y verían todo el alboroto que se estaba armando en torno a su persona. Ya estaba meditando las posibilidades que tenía, cuando una voz gruesa de matiz calmo tomó la batuta.

—Wolfgang. Tú otra vez.

—Eh, ¿Quién eres tú?

Con una chamarra de cuero oscuro y unos guantes de motociclista a juego, Lorenzo se quitó el casco que le tapaba el rostro y le dedicó una mirada neutra al sujeto. A diferencia de los otros presentes, el muchacho se veía tranquilo y en control de la situación; mucho más que el mismo Torvald.

—Olvídalo. No vale la pena presentarme contigo y mucho menos demorarnos con comentarios inservibles. Todo lo que debes de saber es que no eres bienvenido. Se te expulso de esta preparatoria el año pasado, así que te sugiero que vuelvas por donde viniste y dejes de molestar —, eso último lo dijo dedicándole un leve giño a Helga.

La rubia no esperaba aquello y, un par de manchas carmín aparecieron en sus mejillas.

—¿Y si no me quiero ir?

—Fácil. Clive. Kyle.

Un par de guardaespaldas se materializaron por detrás del chico, mirando a Wolfgang con un dejo de irritación al tiempo que uno de ellos se tronaba los nudillos. Aquello no se lo esperaba nadie, ni siquiera Wolfgang.

Es cierto que era fuerte, pero no tanto como para ponerse contra dos tipos así de rudos.

Antes de salir de la escuela, volteó a ver a Helga y dijo, señalándola con un dedo.

—No te van a defender por siempre. Ya lo veras. Pronto volverás a ser la misma rechazada de antes, y ese día nos volveremos a ver.

* * *

 **¡Lo siento!**

 **Sí, me he tardado años para subir este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Sí, los deje esperando por él.**

 **Sí, les dije que no iba a pasar algo así a menos que tuviera un problemón encima.**

 **Bueno, la cosa es que si lo tengo.**

 **Como algunos saben, yo vivo en la Ciudad de México y el pasado mes de septiembre fuimos victimas de dos terremotos.**

 **Las cosas se pusieron feas aquí en la capital. Feo mal plan, y aunque una parte de mí todavía se sentía supermal por la sacudida, le hice una llave inglesa a mis nervios y salí a donar y demás.**

 **La cosa es que hay zonas de aquí donde el internet aun va y viene, así que estoy aprovechando uno de esos momentos para subir este capítulo a la página.**

 **¡No me maten! Ya sé que es solo uno, pero es que no sé si me dé tiempo de poner otro.**

 **Peor, ni siquiera puedo responder a sus mensajes bien porque no sé cuánto más me dure el servicio.**

 **Por eso, mejor corto aquí y les dejo el capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos después, y no se preocupen que estoy bien.**


	28. En la oficina

**En la oficina**

—Es que no puedo creerlo. Fue increíble, mucho más que la patética actuación de Torvald y los otros; y es que, te juro que Lorenzo no es como los otros chicos. Su porte es mucho más maduro. Centrado. No sé cómo decirlo, pero me inspira mucha confianza cuando está cerca, ¿O que a ti no, Hel…? ¿Helga? ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—¿Yo?... Sólo estoy verificando que no me regañen por lo de hace un momento.

Mientras hablaba, la rubia se encontraba viendo por el marco del salón, en busca de algún maestro que estuviera listo para soltarle la charla de su vida. Si bien era cierto que ya había recibido un montón de ellas en su vida, esta vez no se sentía muy valiente de que la reprendieran.

Ni siquiera se había peleado con alguien. No había buscado el problema, así que le parecía de muy mala onda que pudieran decirle algo por la aparición de Wolfgang. Claro que la vida no era muy justa, y nadie lo sabía mejor que ella. Aun y con ese conocimiento, Helga no estaba dispuesta a bajar la guardia, por lo menos por el momento.

—Ya metete. El profesor Cadwell ha de estar por llegar.

—Pero…

—Tú no te preocupes por eso y entra —, mientras hablaban, Rhonda le propinó un buen empujón a su amiga, para que pasara —. Ya verás que no te van a decir nada. Si alguno de los chicos fue con el chisme, seguro le dirán algo al vigilante de la prepa, no a ti.

—Sí. Supongo que sí, aunque…

—Velo por este lado, ¿Tú que ibas a saber que Wolfgang iba a venir a buscarte? Nadie esperaba verlo de nuevo por aquí, y menos por la forma en que se fue y como lo sacaron.

—Bueno, no sé qué pasó con él, pero supongo que en eso tienes razón.

—¿Lo ves? Te lo dije. Ahora, ¿Puedes hacer el favor de…?

La muchacha iba a seguir hablando, pero una voz atrajo la atención de ambas que, para su fortuna, todavía no tomaban asiento.

Era Arnold.

—¿Rhonda? Yo, ¿Puedo…? La profesora Miller quiere hablar con Helga.

Ante la mención de la temida maestra, la chica de cabellos negros le tendió una mano a su amiga, antes de decir.

—Uy. Eso si no me lo esperaba… Que te vaya bien, Helga.

—Valientes palabras las tuyas —, el comentario irónico de la chica llamó a atención de más de uno. Ya estaban casi todos sus compañeros dentro del salón, por lo que, si no quería preocupar a Phoebe por lo sucedido o si no deseaba que Lila y los demás que no habían visto en problema, se enteraran; le falló. Todos sus esfuerzos habían terminado en el bote de basura —. En fin, ¿Puedes dejar mi mochila en el asiento, atrás de Pheepz?

—Sí… No te preocupes. Ella no puede hacerte nada —, el susurró de Rhonda hizo que la rubia se envalentonara. En ese aspecto, tenía razón. La mujer no poseía tanto poder en la escuela como para suspenderla.

Tal vez solo quería saber los detalles de tan desagradable encuentro.

Sin más que decir, Helga lanzó un suspiro y salió del salón, siguiendo a Arnold por el pasillo hasta la oficina de la mencionada.

Apenas habían pasado un par de pasillos, el muchacho aminoró el paso y se colocó junto a Helga. De forma disimulada, le tomó la mano y se la apretó en un gesto que intentó infundirle algo de calma a la chica. Esta le correspondió al gesto, aunque no paso mucho para que recordara su riña con el cabeza de balón.

Todavía no le perdonaba que la hubiera regañado por meterse en sus cosas, y menos que le quisiera dar clases de moral por lo ocurrido con su madre; pero tampoco era tan tonta como para no aceptar una mano amiga cuando la necesitaba. Ya después volvería a enfurruñarse con él.

Ese era su plan, pero con lo que ninguno de ellos contaba, es que ya había un par de personas en la oficina de la señorita Miller.

En cuanto llegaron y Arnold tocó a la puerta, la sonora voz de la mujer le dio instrucciones.

—¿Sí? ¿Señor Shortman?

—Sí, maestra. Ya encontré a la compañera Pataki.

—Bien. Hazla pasar.

Antes de que pudiera alejarse de su lado, el chico de ojos azules le dio un último apretón a la mano de Helga y la soltó, abriendo la puerta en el proceso.

Hay, ocupando los asientos pegados a la pared, se encontraban Brainy y Lorenzo. El primero tenía la mirada fija en el piso y, sus dedos se balanceaban en una serie de movimientos circulares que parecían querer hipnotizar a los recién llegados; parecía apenado por algo, ya que ni cuando entraron alzó la mirada.

Por su parte, Lorenzo portaba su clásica pose tranquila y reservada. Él se veía cómodo en donde estaba, e incluso se levantó para dejarle su asiento a Helga.

La chica lo tomó tras una sonrisita nerviosa. Un gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Arnold.

Claro que este no tuvo tiempo ni oportunidad de ver algo más. En cuanto la rubia estuvo sentada, la profesora hizo un ademan de mano y dijo.

—Gracias, Shortman. Ya puedes retirarte a tú clase.

—Sí… Suerte —, eso último lo digo Arnold entre muecas.

La chica no tardó en comprender el mensaje y asintió, a lo que este terminó yéndose por donde había venido.

Con la puerta cerrada, la profesora apuntó a Helga con el bolígrafo entre sus dedos y volvió a hablar.

—¿Y bien, señorita Pataki? Solo lleva unas cuantas semanas desde su traslado, ¿Y ya está lista para darnos problemas?

—Pero ella no…

—Señor Brian. No vuelva a interrumpirme. Quiero saber qué es lo que pasó esta mañana en los pasillos de la escuela. Como ayudante de coordinación tengo el derecho a pedir información.

 _"_ _Me lleva. Lo que me faltaba, la estirada esta también puede darme problemas por ese lado"._

—¿Y? Estoy esperando una respuesta.

—Yo… Maestra Miller, no sé quién o como se enteró Wolfgang de que yo estaba en esta escuela. Sólo llegue y ya estaba aquí, y amenazó con pegarme si no salía de la escuela con él.

—Sí. Eso mismo dicen sus compañeros que pasó, sin embargo, me llama la atención que un alumno tan problemático estuviera interesado en hablar con usted… ¿Se puede saber el motivo?

 _"_ _Me está probando. Quiere saber si yo hice algo que lo provocara"._

—No lo sé, maestra. Como usted sabe, apenas tengo unos meses de haber vuelto a Hillwood y no lo…

—Profesora, si me lo permite —, Lorenzo tomó la palabra con un ademan tan veloz que Helga apenas y pudo distinguirlo. La mujer, a diferencia de Brainy, no le llamó la atención al chico. Se limitó a asentir y darle la palabra —. El problema de mi compañera con Wolfgang viene de un pequeño disgusto que ambos tuvieron cuando eran más jóvenes. Él siempre se ha caracterizado por poseer un temperamento volátil con la mayoría de los compañeros…

—Lo sé. Lo recuerdo.

—…Y el parece haber fijado su enojo a un nuevo y explotable objetivo.

Tras decir eso, el chico señaló a Helga con su palma y agregó.

—Profesora, si bien es cierto que mi compañera Pataki ya ha tenido un problema en la escuela, usted puede comprobar que, en esa ocasión, ella no actuó sin aliciente. Justo lo que ahora la absuelve, ya que no cedió a las peticiones del ex compañero de salir de la escuela y pelearse.

—Sí. Es cierto. El malentendido con el joven Bermann fue gracias a sus provocaciones… —, la maestra cayó por un buen rato. Estaba meditando la situación de Helga, pero la chica pronto se dio cuenta de que no había nada que temer. Lorenzo la había ayudado mucho más de lo que podía haberse salvado ella misma.

Incluso Brainy mostraba una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Cuando la profesora por fin habló, lo hizo con un tono casi calmo.

—Bien. Esto tengo que reportarlo a la dirección, sobre todo para que le nieguen el acceso al ex alumno y no vuelva a entrar a causar alboroto. En cuanto a usted —, aquel dedo largo y de piel restirada, apuntó a Helga —, no puedo culparla de algo que no pidió. Lo que sí puedo hacer es instarla a que no busque problemas, ¿Entendido? No quiero más rumores y quejas que tengan que ver con usted, y mucho menos que impliquen una pelea con alguno de sus compañeros.

—Sí, señora. No pasara de nuevo.

—Eso espero… Pueden retirarse, los tres.

Con un veloz ademan de cabeza, el pequeño grupo se despidió de la maestra y salió del lugar con sendas miradas de alegría en sus ojos.

Una vez más, Helga le debía otro favor a Lorenzo.

* * *

 **¡Estoy de vuelta! Y lo mejor, ¡Sigo bien! jajaja**

 **Perdonen el mega retrazo para subir nuevos capítulos. No están para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero me puse supermal hace unas semanas. Según el doctor, entre el estrés por lo de los terremotos, mis fatigas por el trabajo, los estudios y demás quehaceres me metieron una descompensación marca diablo. Pase más de una semana sin entrar a la computadora y, en cuanto me dieron de alta tuve que ponerme al corriente con los trabajos y demás.**

 **Pero no se preocupen que ya estoy agarrando el ritmo nuevamente y, para demostrarlo aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de la historia.**

 **¿Cómo ven a Lorenzo? ¿Será que le gana el boleto a Arnold? ¿Y Helga? ¿Comenzara a notar más a su compañero?**

 **Ya me estoy emocionando y, ¡Yo soy la que sé cómo les va a ir en este asunto!**

 **En fin, no los distraigo más con mis kilometricos comentarios. Nos leemos la siguiente semana, pero antes.**

 **¡Les mando un abrazo de boa constrictora a serenitymoon20 y a Elisa Aguilar, por sus comentarios! ¡Y también a 0onixa, DavidC20OfficialWriter, LyzBH, Milhy Druid, Tenya13 y lizbethluna359, por seguir la historia!**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, aun y cuando me encontraba ausente, ¡Les mandó medallas de Arnold al merito!**

 **Ahora si, nos vemos.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	29. Una pregunta comprometedora

**Una pregunta comprometedora**

Helga pasó todo lo que restó del día entre sus pensamientos. No entendía cómo es que nadie había visto entrar a Wolfgang a la escuela, e incluso le extraño el hecho de que la profesora volviera a abordarla en la hora de receso para preguntarle una vez más por el sujeto y sus intenciones.

Se suponía que la escuela era un sitio seguro y que debía sentirse a salvo y libre de amenazas, pero aquello solo le demostraba una cosa y era que no estaba exenta de nada. En cualquier momento podía llegar alguien a interrumpir su calma y así como podía entrar el bravucón a buscarla, bien podía pasar alguien de temer por ella y terminar el trabajo de Bob con…

" _Calma. Aunque Bob saliera de la cárcel no puede hacerte nada. Tiene una orden de restricción en su contra… Aunque es para que no se acerque a Olga y a Miriam, tú también cuentas"._

Una vez más, la rubia maldijo a su yo más joven por haber sido tan impulsivo y temerario. Si no hubiera sido por sus imprudencias y su falso complejo de invulnerable, ella también estaría protegida por las leyes.

" _Pero no lo estas, así que deja de vivir en el pasado y concéntrate"._

Con ese último pensamiento, la muchacha se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón con dirección a su locker. Por ese día, la jornada estudiantil había llegado a su fin.

En cuanto Helga puso un pie frente a su locker, las cejas se le arquearon en un gesto de fastidio.

Alguien había escrito con un plumón rojo sobre el metal. La leyenda rezaba, "Lárgate, Pataki. No tienes espacio en esta preparatoria, así que deja a Lorenzo en paz y púdrete".

—Genial. Ahora tengo resentidas persiguiéndome…

—Helga.

En cuanto escucho aquella voz detrás de ella, la piel de su cuello se erizó con un gesto violento. No se había dado cuenta, pero Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe y Brainy habían llegado para invitarla a salir al centro comercial.

Por supuesto, cuando leyeron el mensaje que habían dejado en la puerta metálica todos fueron mostrando diferentes reacciones.

Brainy y Phoebe se voltearon a ver. La asiática perdió algo de color y el chico afroamericano con el que iba de la mano, tragó. Incluso Arnold perdió su siempre tranquilo carácter y se mostró mucho más serio que de costumbre. Solo Brainy notó el temblor que se extendió por sus hombros y que bajó hasta alojarse en los puños del chico de ojos azules.

—¿Helga? ¿Por qué…?

—Déjenlo, no es nada. Tal vez alguna de las fanáticas del Lorenzo se enojó por haber molestado a su "eminencia" con problemas de simples mortales.

—Oye, eso parece tinta de pluma. ¿Por qué no vas con el conserje para que lo limpie? Si no, se va a secar y va a costar más trabajo quitarlo.

—Sí, no se preocupen… Es más, creo que puedo quitarlo con un poco de agua. Solo necesitaría frotarlo con fuerza para que…

Helga ya estaba lista para sacar su botellón con agua y pasar un poco de papel mojado en el mensaje, pero Arnold fue más rápido.

El chico la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella por el pasillo a pesar de las quejas que de vez en cuando lanzaba la rubia.

—¡Oye! ¿A dónde vamos?... ¿Podrías soltarme? ¡Hey!... ¿Me estas escuchando o qué? ¡Mírame, cabezón!... ¡Arnold! ¡Basta!

Sin atender a las quejas de la chica, el mencionado la llevó casi jalando hasta que por fin encontró a quien buscaba.

Lorenzo se encontraba platicando con Iggy y Sid sobre el juego de futbol americano que irían a ver a la casa del primero el próximo sábado, o por lo menos eso estaban haciendo hasta que Arnold se plantó frente a ellos diciendo.

—Lorenzo, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Ni Helga ni el mencionado se esperaban eso.

—Sí, claro… Los veo luego.

En cuanto Iggy y Sid se fueron, Arnold tomó el mando de la situación y comenzó con su discurso.

—Oye, Lorenzo. Yo sé que tú no tienes la culpa de lo que hacen o dejan de hacer las chicas que te siguen, pero si hay algo que no me gusta es que estén acosando a alguien solo porque se te acerca. Primero fue Lila, luego empezaron a molestar a la amiga de la gran Patty y ahora ya empezaron con Helga.

—¿Qué? No… ¿Te hicieron algo?

Los ojos de ambos varones taladraron a Helga con intensidad. Aquello era demasiado, más de lo que estaba dispuesta a soportar, sobre todo porque no estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran de esa forma.

Odiaba ser el centro de atención y esa repulsión se había mantenido presente desde sus años en la primaria, algo que Arnold sabía bien y aun así la estaba haciendo pasar por aquello.

Eso era el colmo.

—Primero, suéltame cabeza de balón —, más que las palabras, lo que puso sobre aviso al chico rubio fue el tono con que el que habló su acompañante. Sonaba fría, distante. La dejó ir justo en el momento en que ella retomaba la plática —. Segundo. No, no me hicieron nada. Solo fue un rayón sin importancia. Escribieron en la puerta de mi locker, pero no es para morirse. Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a limpiar lo que pusieron, luego tomare mis cosas y me iré a mi casa.

—Pero, Helga…

—Esto no es nada en comparación con lo que yo hacía cuando estábamos chicos, así que les sugiero que lo dejen estar y olviden. Lorenzo. Arnoldo.

Con un breve movimiento de su mano, Helga se alejó de los dos chicos y regresó a su locker con el rostro inexpresivo.

Aquello dejo a los dos muchachos con los ojos como platos, aunque Lorenzo fue más discreto que Arnold y no tardó en despertar de su letargo. Tras un suave carraspeo, el muchacho atrajo la atención de su amigo y dijo.

—Increíble. Esperaba que el carácter de Helga se hubiera suavizado en estos años de no vernos, pero por lo que veo todavía le choca que la estén poniendo como alguien débil.

—¿Débil? Pero yo no creo que sea…

—No, no por eso, Arnold. ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de cuando salíamos a jugar todos juntos? A pesar de ser una niña, Helga siempre era de las primeras en probar algo nuevo. No le tenía miedo a nada y siempre intentaba mostrarse diferente, independiente de las otras niñas.

—Sí, lo sé. Había veces en las que casi me daba algo por culpa de su…

Había hablado de más. Con solo ver la casi imperceptible sonrisa de Lorenzo, Arnold se dio cuenta de que había revelado más de lo que esperaba decir sobre Helga.

" _No. No creo que se dé cuenta… Todavía no. Necesito arreglar todo con ella, antes de decir algo más"._

Aquel incomodo silencio se fue haciendo cada vez más y más grande, al grado que llegó un momento en el que el acompañante del rubio no pudo evadir más la pregunta.

—Una pregunta, Arnold, y no me lo tomes a mal… ¿A ti gusta Helga?

Aun y cuando evito mostrar alguna emoción en su rostro, Arnold sintió que sus manos lo traicionaba de nuevo. Estaban temblando y esta vez no era porque estuviera irritado.

—Es mi amiga y me preocupo por ella, igual que con Lila, Phoebe, Rhonda y las demás. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho y por eso no se me hizo justo que la estuvieran molestando… Y si, tienes razón. Creo que no debí decirte lo del locker de Helga frente a ella; me deje llevar por lo que paso con Lila y no lo pensé mucho.

Al principio, Arnold pensó que no había conseguido engañar a Lorenzo con sus palabras. El moreno todavía mostraba aquella ligera y apenas visible sonrisa.

No fue hasta que el rubio agrego un último dato al tema, que este por fin pareció dejar el asunto zanjado.

—En fin, supongo que otra vez te tocara hablar con tu club de fans, ¿No?

La sonrisita se convirtió en una mueca de enojo por parte del chico de chaqueta marrón.

—No son mí… Sí, así es. Además, no es la única a la que molestan con eso. El otro día llegó Nadine muy molesta conmigo porque una de las chicas de segundo le había tirado su colección de capullos de mariposa a las jardineras. La niña alegaba que se me había acercado más de la cuenta en el comedor.

—Rayos, odiaría ser tú. Debe de ser fastidioso el estar lidiando con todas esas chicas.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? No voy a dejar que ser como soy solo para que me dejen de seguir.

Con ese comentario se despidieron Lorenzo y Arnold. En cuanto se estrecharon la mano para irse por su lado, tanto el rubio como el moreno sintieron un choque eléctrico.

Aun no lo sabían, pero en menos de un mes su amistad se vería a prueba.

* * *

 **Y que hasta aquí llega el capítulo. Uf, no saben cómo extrañaba volver a la página. El año pasado fue una soberana locura con todo lo que me pasó, pero, ¡Ya no más! (Ojalá).  
**

 **Me han llegado algunos mensajes de exlectores que dicen que para que quiero seguir subiendo el fic, sobre todo ahora que ya tenemos la tan esperada Jungle movie con nosotros. Bueno, aunque la película llegó, yo quiero terminar de hacer esta historia.**

 **Es algo que deseo terminar porque me gusta hacía donde va la trama, además de que adoro a los personajes y como se van moviendo por la historia.**

 **Así que dicho esto, no insistan. Voy a terminar la historia y, ya después trabajaré en los fics de las otras series que les he prometido.**

 **Me despido. Qué tengan una increíble semana.**


	30. Con la doctora Bliss (1ra parte)

**Con la doctora Bliss (1ra parte)**

Helga llegó más temprano que de costumbre a su cita.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, una parte de ella estaba demasiado avergonzada de lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos frente a Arnold y Lorenzo. Aun y cuando sabía que tenía parte de razón en enojarse, no podía creer que otra vez le hubiera ganado el carácter.

—Soy una tonta. Creo que debería hacerle caso a Miriam y encerrarme a cal y canto en casa, por lo menos así no me pondría a hacer tantas tonterías juntas… Por dios. Estoy segura de que me vi como una niña de nuevo; pero es que ese tonto cabezón no se quedaba callado y… —, la muchacha se llevó una mano a la frente y se la talló hasta que dejo una marca de sus dedos sobre la piel —. Mejor entro, sino capaz que Rose le dice algo a la doctora.

Con ese comentario, Helga salió del baño del consultorio de la doctora Bliss y se acercó a donde se encontraba trabajando la asistente de la mujer. Una señora ya grande y de sonrisa fácil que respondía al nombre de Rose.

Nunca había probado galletas de limón más ricas que las que hacía la mujer.

—¿Ya salió?

—Todavía no, pero no te desesperes. La doctora ya contesto mi mensaje, así que yo creo que en unos minutos se desocupara.

Todavía flotaban las palabras de la mujer en el aire cuando la puerta del consultorio se abrió y salió de este un chico de secundaria. El muchacho le dedicó una mirada curiosa a Helga, pero por lo demás no se detuvo a estudiarla. Un par de manchas rojas decoraban su cuello, así que la rubia suponía que le daba pena que lo vieran saliendo de consulta.

" _Parece que algunas cosas no cambian con el tiempo… Aguanta, renacuajo. Tal vez en unos años dejaras de molestar a todos tus compañeros, o de reprobar todas las materias, o de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo mal"._

—Helga. Pasa.

La mencionada asintió y se despidió de Rose con un ademan para después pasar al territorio de Elizabeth Bliss.

Su confidente de la infancia ya estaba esperándola con un par de bocadillos y unas gaseosas Yahoo!

—¿Te gusta el salami? Nunca me respondiste a mis mensajes, así que compré los bocadillos idénticos.

—Sí. El salami está bien, y lo siento por no contestar. Tuve un par de problemas en la escuela y no quería que de paso también me confiscaran el celular.

La mujer frente a Helga se puso en pie y se acercó a ella, a la par que decía.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tiene que ver con tu padre?

—No, nada más lejos de él —, la rubia se sentó en uno de los sillones del consultorio. No quería darle demasiada importancia a lo de Wolfgang, pero cuando vio que el rostro de la doctora se endurecía terminó por ceder —. Es un error del pasado. Algo que deje inconcluso y que, se podría decir, ahora me está siguiendo.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en eso?

—No a menos que tenga una varita mágica que pueda borrar el pasado.

La mujer negó y le tendió uno de los bocadillos, el cual abrió la chica y le dio un par de mordiscos con glotonería. Todos los problemas de esa mañana la habían dejado con un hueco en el estómago.

—¿Esta bueno?

—S-sí —, Helga le dio otro mordisco a su comida y, sin perder más tiempo, dejo caer la bomba —, ¿Ya sabe que lo soltaron?

La doctora asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa a su acompañante. El gesto no llegó a iluminar sus ojos.

—Sí, lo sé. Tu caso no es muy conocido, pero gracias a que tengo contactos en Westwood me enteré de la liberación de Bob… Nadie sabe a dónde fue tras salir de la cárcel.

—Ojala eso siga así…

—Helga.

—Por mí que se pudra. Que lo dejen en la calle y sin un solo centavo para vivir. Se merece eso y…

—¡Helga!

La rubia chasqueó la boca y siguió comiendo. Lo cierto es que comprendía que la mujer se escandalizara por su actitud hacia Bob y sus comentarios, pero una parte de ella estaba iracunda porque ella no hubiera estado a su lado en Westwood.

Los citatorios para declarar. Juicios interminables. Acoso de los medios locales. Clases en casa. Prohibiciones. Atosigamiento. Encierro. Soledad.

Estaba segura de que por eso había hecho lo que hizo cuando llegó la cuarta apelación de Bob, a su caso.

Por eso cometido el error que le costó un año de su libertad.

—No lo siento. No lo perdono.

—Sí, ya lo veo; pero aun y con todos los errores que cometió sabes que él es tu padre. Si no quieres perdonarlo, por lo menos intenta respetarlo o solo no hables tan mal de él.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo. Usted no sabe lo que es vivir con el temor de que tu propio padre vuelva a intentar secuestrarte, y todo por dinero… Todo por esos malditos papeles.

La mujer se cambió de asiento y se colocó junto a su acompañante, pasándole una mano por los temblorosos hombros.

—Es cierto. No sé lo que se siente, pero lo que si se es que ningún hijo tiene el derecho de faltarle el respeto a su padre. No importa que errores cometiera, él te dio la vida y lo menos que puedes hacer es bajar la cabeza y no decir nada de él. A veces es más arma el silencio que un millón de argumentos.

—No en mi caso.

Viendo que las cosas no iban a avanzar como quería, Elizabeth Bliss retiró su mano de Helga y siguió comiendo. Su intención era seguir con el silencio por unos minutos más, pero Helga tenía otra idea en mente.

—Tengo miedo de que vuelva.

—¿Perdón?

—Ya me escucho. No quiero que se aparezca por aquí en lo que resta de su vida. Ni una sola vez.

—Pero él no se está poniendo en contacto contigo ni con tu madre y hermana.

—No quiero que venga. Solo sabe destruir cosas. No voy a dejar que destruya mi vida.

Ante esa revelación, la ceja de la doctora se elevó hasta alcanzar un medio arco casi perfecto.

—No te estoy siguiendo, Helga. ¿Qué podría ocurrir si alguien llega a ver a Bob en Hillwood? Las personas son libres de ir a donde quieran y, por lo que se, a él se le permite entrar a cualquier estado a…

—¡No! ¡Nadie debe verlo!

Helga se levantó del sillón tan rápido que a la doctora le dio la impresión de que tenía resortes en la espalda.

Cuando la muchacha volvió a hablar lo hizo con un tono helado y tan carente de compasión que, por un momento, un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Bliss desde la base de su nuca hasta su espalda baja.

No era su imaginación. Su antigua pupila tenía más odio en su corazón de lo que creía.

—Nadie debe verlo o hablar con el… Nadie debe saber lo que paso entre él y yo. El ataque. Mi castigo… Por lo que a mí respecta, ese año en el correccional de menores no existió y, si él se empeña en lo contrario para sacarle dinero a mi madre entonces se las verá conmigo… Ya nos hizo todo el daño que le permitimos. No lo volveremos a dejar.

—No quiero hacerte daño —, la voz que se escuchó venía de la puerta de entrada. Helga estaba tan enojada que no había escuchado cuando la puerta del consultorio se abrió y Robert Pataki entró por ella.

En cuanto el acceso volvió a cerrarse, el hombre tomó la palabra.

—Hola, niña. Te vez bien.

* * *

 **OMG.**

 **¡Bob ha aparecido!**

 **Apuesto a que más de uno ya está sacado de onda.**

 **En fin, que tengan un buen fin de semana (Y puente, ¡Sí!).**

 **Cuídense.**


	31. Con la doctora Bliss (2da parte)

**Con la doctora Bliss (2da parte)**

—Tú…

Antes de que la doctora o el hombre pudieran reaccionar, Helga se puso de pie sacó de su mochila un aerosol pimienta que apuntó directo al rostro de su padre.

Por su parte, Bob Pataki se limitó a alzar los brazos en señal de rendición al tiempo que dejaba salir un suspiro.

—Te dije que no te vengo a hacer nada, niña. Deja de ser tan obstinada y permite que hable… Es lo menos que me merezco después de lo que…

—¿Qué. Quieres? —, la pregunta salió cual sinceo. Por las chispas que desprendían los ojos de la rubia, la doctora pensó que Helga no sería capaz de controlarse y se levantó para colocarse junto a ella.

No quería que aquel "reencuentro" terminara antes de comenzar. Por lo menos no hasta que el hombre dijera lo que tenía que decir.

Ella ya sabía de qué se trataba, pero necesitaba que alguna de las mujeres Pataki lo escuchara. Era necesario, sobre todo si en algún momento sucedía algo más con esa familia.

—Helga. Deja que hablé.

—¿Usted lo invitó a la sección?

—Era necesario. Tiene información valiosa para ti y tu familia. Podrían estar en peligro desde otro flanco y no…

La chica bajó el rostro y, tras lo que pareció una eternidad volteó a ver a la doctora. Aquellos ojos hablaron sin necesidad de que abriera la boca.

Había traicionado su confianza. La falta no sería sencilla de olvidar, mucho menos de perdonar.

Claro que si había algo que Elizabeth Bliss hacía bien era imponerse y, en cuanto vio esa mirada acusadora en los ojos de la chica la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió, diciendo.

—Por una vez en tu vida, ¡deja de juzgar a todos y atiende a lo que te dicen! Tú padre tiene algo importante que hablar contigo y no voy a permitir que tu orgullo ponga en peligro a tú madre o a Olga.

La sola mención de ambas mujeres provocó un efecto casi relajante en los hombros de la chica. Sus hombros descendieron, así como la mano que traía el aerosol. La doctora no sabía cuánto duraría esa calma, así que se apresuró a ver a Bob y asintió, a lo que el hombre lanzó un suspiro y empezó a hablar.

—Mira, niña. Sé que tienes motivos más que válidos para odiarme y, la verdad, no te culpó por haber actuado como lo hiciste la última vez que nos vimos —, el sujeto se pasó una mano por la pierna derecha. Esto sin cortar su plática —. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… Supongo que en eso saliste a mí. En fin, lo que quiero decir es no deberían de estarme temiendo a mí. Yo no soy la amenaza en todo este asunto, ya no.

—Sí, como no; y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra.

—Habla en serio, Helga —, la doctora Bliss le dio un ligero apretón al brazo de la chica —. Hace unos días vino tú padre a hablar conmigo sobre esto y, lo sometí a varias pruebas de veracidad mediante hipnosis y el polígrafo. Salió limpio. Está diciendo la verdad.

—¿Y a mí de que me sirve que este diciendo la verdad? ¡Nos arruinó con sus estupideces y ahora viene a querer dárselas de inocente con…!

—No estoy negando mis errores, Helga —, Bob apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en la pared y, sacó de entre sus ropas una vieja foto que le pasó a la doctora. Mientras la mujer la tomaba, la rubia pudo comprobar que el estado de la vestimenta de su padre dejaba mucho que desear. No estaban rotas esas prendas pero tampoco se veían nuevas. Parecía ser que las cosas no marchaban bien para él —, pero tampoco pienso aceptar toda la culpa por lo que les pueda suceder de ahora en adelante… ¿Recuerdas a Nick Vermichelli? ¿Mi antiguo…?

—Sí, se quién es. ¿Qué con él?

El hombre dejó salir una risita. Aquel era el primer gesto de calma que hacía en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el consultorio y, tras una punzada en su corazón, Helga descubrió que no era la única incomoda con aquella reunión familiar. Mucho menos era quien tenía más miedo en esa sala.

Poco a poco, la arruga sobre su frente se fue desvaneciendo.

—Él es de quien deberían de estarse protegiendo, no de mí… No sé si recuerdas, pero esa maldita rata fue quien me engaño para que le cediera la mayor parte de mis acciones del emporio de los localizadores a Shek.

—Si. Sí lo recuerdo —, los recuerdos de la persecución en el autobús asaltaron a la muchacha. Pocas veces había sentido tanto miedo por su vida y por la de Arnold.

—Bueno. El tipo ese me dio a firmar los papeles, pero no se fijó que dentro del documento también estaban jugándole mal a él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Qué Shek se quedó con el 51% de la empresa, pero solo absorbió un 20% de mis acciones. Lo demás salió del porcentaje perteneciente a Nick… Lo dejo con casi nada y, cuando nos encarcelaron por lo que paso contigo, las acciones del emporio bajaron. El desgraciado de Shek vendió lo que tenía a diversos inversionistas y salió bajo fianza, dejándome una vez más como el socio mayoritario de la empresa porque conservaba el mayor número de acciones; lo que dejo a Nick…

—Con ganas de ahorcarte, ¿Cierto?

Bob asintió y se encogió de hombros. Helga aprovechó su silencio para ver aquella fotografía más actualizada del ex socio de su padre.

Lo cierto era que el tiempo en la cárcel no le había favorecido en nada a Nick. Su cara se veía más apagada que de costumbre, y esa fea cicatriz junto a su ojo parecía haberse hecho más grande.

—¿Y? ¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotras? Hace años que no tenemos contacto contigo.

—Sí, pero tanto tú madre como su "nuevo novio" tienen aquello que a él y a mí nos falta. Dinero. Los suficientes dividendos como para retirarnos con estilo, y lo mejor de todo es que no necesita buscar mucho para encontrar a quien quitárselo.

El color escapó de las mejillas de Helga. Claro que sabía que John y Miriam habían hecho una pequeña fortuna con los restaurantes, pero de eso a que Bob o alguien más supieran de ello eran dos cosas muy diferentes.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda de extremo a extremo, a lo que la doctora la abrazó y dijo entre susurros.

—No te preocupes. No dejaremos que te pase nada.

—Pero, si él es quien viene por mi entonces…

—Por eso quería hablar contigo, niña —, los ojos de Helga se trabaron con los de Bob. Por un momento, fue como cuando tenía 9 años y vivía bajó la indiferencia de sus progenitores. Una vez más era una niña buscando el consejo de su padre —. No importa lo que haya pasado en la última visita que me hiciste. Todo lo que quería decirte es que no te odio, y espero que tú, tu madre y Olga sean felices… Lo merecen. Las tres.

* * *

 **Oh, oh**

 **¿Ya vieron para donde va la cosa? Parece ser que, mientras uno aprende de sus errores el otro solo se dedica a caer una y otra vez en ellos. En fin, así pasa a veces y ahora es tiempo de que Helga retome sus fuerzas y defienda aquello que tanto quiere.**

 **Ahora, antes de irme voy a responder al mensajito que me dejo mi querida** _serenitymoon20_ **.**

 **jajaja, perdón. Justo por eso me tarde tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo de la historia. No quería que se volviera el tipico cliché del mismo villano volviendo una y otra vez por el protagonista, así que, como leíste en este capítulo, le di un giro a Bob para hacer más interesante la cosa.**

 **Claro que la doctora dejó que entrara, pero antes le hizo varias pruebas para ver si era sincero.**

 **No te preocupes. Yo espero terminar de checar otros dos capítulos en esta semana. No quiero dejarlos por mucho tiempo sin la historia.**

 **Ahora si, me despido. Cuídense mucho y que la doña Boa constrictora les dé muchos abrazos donde sea que estén.**

 **Nos leemos después.**


	32. Algo que no deseo recordar

**Algo que no deseo recordar**

—Muévete, niña. Vinieron a verte.

—¿Cómo?

Con los ojos medio arrugados por el sueño y un insistente sabor a cobre en su boca, Helga se levantó del improvisado catre en su celda y se acercó a los barrotes de la puerta, dónde espero a que le abrieran para elevar los brazos y permitir que la registraran.

La guardia de la sección B del correccional hizo su trabajo y luego le señaló con un ademan perezoso de su cabeza, el pasillo. La rubia salió de la celda y la espero hasta que la mujer cerró el acceso.

Ambas se pusieron en marcha por entre las celdas y rejas del lugar. Su destino era la sala de visitas donde, Helga estaba segura, su madre se encontraría esperando por ella junto con algún otro abogado idiota que deseaba sacar un poco de dinero fácil con la situación.

Por supuesto, no esperaba que el abogado en cuestión fuera una mujer, y además muy joven.

La chica se separó de su guardiana y se sentó frente a su madre y la extraña. Miriam hizo un ademan de levantarse para abrazarla, pero Helga no se lo permitió. La reputación era todo en ese sitio y tenía que mantenerse distante y entera si quería sobrevivir, no sabía cuánto tiempo seguiría encerrada en semejante lugar y lo que menos deseaba era volverse la cabeza de turco de alguien más.

—¿Qué hay, Miriam? ¿Y ella quién es?

—Helga, ella es Madeleine. Es una amiga de Olga, de la preparatoria. Estudió derecho y, tras mostrarle el caso cree que puede hacer algo para sacarte de aquí.

—¿De verdad? Qué bien. La comida apesta en este sitio.

Por entre sus palabras, la chica se señaló la clavícula con un gesto perezoso. Los huesos de esa zona se le veían mucho más marcados que hacía unos meses, tanto que Miriam perdió el poco color que aun guardaba su rostro y la tomó de la otra mano, atrayendo a su hija hasta su regazo al tiempo que susurraba.

—Por dios. Mira como estas. Te…

—Relájate, Miriam. No es nada que no se pueda remediar con un par de comidas caseras de la abuela —, Helga se apartó de su madre con un empujón que iba más dirigido a seguir su pantomima que a lastimarla de verdad.

La mujer terminó cediendo a su gesto y volvió a acomodarse junto a la abogada.

Con la atención de las dos de nuevo en su persona, Madeleine sacó de su portafolio un par de papeles, así como varias fotos que extendió por la mesa de plástico mientras decía.

—Bien. Comencemos por los hechos, ¿de acuerdo? —, Helga suspiro y se recargo en el asiento, Miriam se limitó a asentir —. Tú, Helga, acudiste a la visita el 26 de agosto del año pasado, a las 16:00hrs. Se te había solicitado por petición de tu padre y tanto tú como Olga acudieron a la cita en la hora y el día acordado, ¿Correcto?

—Sí.

—Dentro de las grabaciones de ese día, se puede ver que todo comenzó como una visita al preso normal. Tú hermana saludo a tu padre y tú te limitaste a un saludo aéreo, para luego tomar asiento frente a Robert y esperar a que dijera lo que tuviera que decir, ¿Cierto?

—Sí y sí.

—Ok. Dentro del rango entre las 16:25 y las 16:35 se llega a observar que tus ánimos ya no están tan controlados como hace unos minutos, ¿Me equivoco? —, Helga negó, a lo que la mujer siguió —. Robert dijo algo que no te gustó y, conforme pasa el tiempo tú y él comenzaron a elevar la voz dentro de la sala de visitas, lo que los orillo a una confrontación que terminó contigo lastimando a Robert en la pierna. Una herida provocada por un objeto que puede considerarse arma blanca en las circunstancias en que lo usaste.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé… ¿Y? ¿Qué se supone que puede hacer con esos datos? Los otros abogados también sabían eso y después de un rato se dieron por vencidos. Dijeron que la penitenciaria había levantado cargos por desacato a las reglas del recinto y…

—Sí. Pueden hacer eso, pero así como ellos están en la libertad de demandar por desacato, nosotros también podemos contrademandar por permitir que cruzaras la puerta de la sala de visitas con el abrecartas de tu abuelo. Entra dentro del servicio de la penitenciaría y es tan válido como su dichoso desacato, puede que más porque tú todavía eres menor de edad, así que se puede alegar tú inexperiencia al hecho.

La rubia lanzó una breve carcajada antes de hablar.

—Mire, señora. No está mal su idea, pero lo cierto es que si sabía lo que hacía cuando lastimé a ese desgraciado en la pierna…

—¡Helga!

—… Intentó secuestrarme cuando tenía 10 años, y no una sino dos veces. Ha estado acosando a los abuelos desde que nos fuimos a vivir con ellos, pide dinero para sus dichosas medicinas y se pone a amenazar cuando vamos a verlo. ¿Usted de verdad cree que me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice? No. Se merece todo eso y más, y si cree que yo…

—Criminal.

—¿Qué?

—Eres una criminal.

Aquella voz sonaba tan fuera de lugar en la escena que, por un momento, Helga desconoció el sitio donde se encontraba.

Era la voz de Phoebe, y a ella pronto se sumaron las voces de Rhonda, Nadine, Harold, Gerald y demás compañeros, finalizando con el tono profundo de Arnold.

La puerta de la sala de visitas se abrió con un portazo, dejando ver la silueta del chico rubio, así como su mano que la señalaba de forma acusadora.

—Eres peligrosa. Una criminal.

—Arnold…

—¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí, criminal! ¡No vuelvas a hablarme en lo que resta de tú vida! ¡No te me acerques!

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron de un tirón, enderezándose sobre la cama mientras un par de gotas de sudor corrían por su frente. Una vez más había sido presa del pasado en forma de pesadillas.

* * *

 **No falla, regreso a subir el fic y mi computadora hace de las suyas como es su costumbre.**

 **En fin, lo único bueno es que por lo menos ya quedo y pude volver a subir este increíble fic que tanto me gusta traerles.**

 **Chan, chan.**

 **¿Cómo ven lo ocurrido con Helga hace unos años? Quería subir este capítulo antes, pero conforme iba avanzando la historia me di cuenta de que lo mejor era esperar y darle una entrada en el momento de mayor tensión para la historia.**

 **No se preocupen que pronto volverán a ver a nuestra pareja favorita juntos y contentos... ¿O no? O.O**

 **Ya mejor no digo nada más o las y los voy a dejar todos ansiosos.**

 **Nos leemos la siguiente semana. Pásenlo genial este fin.**

 **P.D. ¡Gracias serenitymoon20 por seguir comentando! No me olvido ni de ti ni de todos ustedes.**


	33. La morena y la pelirroja

**La morena y la pelirroja**

Un par de días después, Helga se encontraba platicando con Phoebe y Lila en una cafetería cercana a la prepa.

Como últimamente le pasaba, la rubia tenía la vista perdida y de vez en cuando soltaba uno que otro suspiro. Las bolsas debajo de sus ojos y la palidez de sus mejillas, eran prueba suficiente como para que todos notaran que su amiga no había estado durmiendo bien.

Por ello, ambas chicas habían pedido su compañía para ese día.

Estaban preocupadas por ella y querían saber qué era lo que le pasaba. Claro que sabían que Helga no le diría nada a cualquiera, así que Rhonda comisiono a las dos para que le sacaran la información de lo que le pasaba y, de ser posible, que encontraran una posible solución a lo que la atormentaba.

Las tres tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa y, tras pedir un par de malteadas y un volcán de helado, se dispusieron a hablar con su amiga sobre lo que le estaba pasando. Por supuesto, Helga ya suponía que era lo que querían así que antes de que dijeran algo, aclaró.

—Ok. No tengo una enfermedad incurable. Tampoco me están acosando los compañeros, y mucho menos me encuentro peleando con Miriam u Olga… Estoy bien, así que ahórrense el rollo sobre el tema y mejor pasemos a algo más alegre, como la fiesta en casa de Rhonda o…

—No.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Phoebe negó y le dedicó una mirada fulminante a su amiga por entre sus pestañas.

Lila tampoco se veía contenta con el cambio de tema, pero a comparación de la asiática disimulaba muy bien su descontento.

Helga arrugó el ceño mientras decía.

— ¿No?… Ok, ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

— La verdad. Necesitamos saber qué es lo que pasa contigo o no podremos hacer nada para ayudarte.

Ante ese comentario, la rubia arrugo el ceño y su boca se trasformó en una línea casi recta.

— ¿Cuándo les pedí que me ayudaran en esto? Por qué, que yo recuerde, no dependo de nadie para salir de mis problemas. Yo solita puedo solucionar lo que sea que venga.

—No estás sola —, murmuró Lila, pero Helga no le prestó atención.

—Ya estoy harta de que me estén tratando como a una niña chiquita que no puede hacer nada por su cuenta, ¡Ya estoy grande y, para su información, lo que tengo no es algo que se pueda solucionar con la simple ayuda de niños de preparatoria! ¿Quedó claro?

Mientras hablaba, la chica iba subiendo el volumen de su voz. Sólo hasta que sacó lo que traía es que por fin dio un largo suspiro y gruño, callando de una sola vez.

Los ojos de Lila se movían de forma intermitente, pasando de Helga a Phoebe y viceversa. El motivo era que la asiática contemplaba a su amiga con cara de pocos amigos, había cruzado los brazos desde que Helga comenzara su discurso y, en todo el rato no había aflojado en agarre en sus miembros.

Solo hasta que se aseguró de que no iba a interrumpirla de nuevo, es que la morena alzó una ceja y dijo.

—¿Esto tiene que ver con tú papá?

La pregunta desarmó por completo a la rubia.

No esperaba que Phoebe dijera algo así, mucho menos que sacara a Bob en la conversación.

—¿Bob? ¿Por qué preguntas esa tontería? No todo lo que me pasa tiene que ver con él…

—¿Ya lo viste? ¿Ha estado molestando a tu familia?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡¿De dónde sacas que…?!

—Lo vimos el otro día, Helga —, la voz de Lila atrajo la mirada de la rubia a su persona.

Aun y cuando los ojos de su amiga se le clavaban como hielos, Lila no se dejó intimidar y le correspondió a su mirar. Aquellas pupilas entraron en conflicto al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja tomaba la palabra.

—Vimos el otro día a tu papá, Helga. Iba a tomar el autobús cuando nos lo encontramos. Veníamos de regreso de nuestras clases extra, junto con Nadine; por fortuna, solo lo vimos las dos.

—¿Y? ¿Qué con eso? Este país es libre y cualquiera puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana, incluso él.

La pelirroja sonrió ante la declaración y agregó.

—No pareces sorprendida por lo que te dije… ¿Hablaste con él, cierto?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por quién me toman? Ese tipo me hizo demasiado daño como para darle una oportunidad de…

—Helga.

Phoebe retomó la palabra, atrayendo los ojos de las dos a su persona.

La asiática ya no se veía tan sería como hacía unos momentos, por lo que no les sorprendió a ninguna de las dos cuando la chica le tomó la mano a su amiga, apretándosela al tiempo que hablaba.

—Nosotras sabemos lo que les hizo. Lo que te hizo. No estás sola en esto, ¿de acuerdo? Nos tienen para escuchar todo lo que tengas que decir, incluso si no es algo agradable. Estamos contigo.

Lila solo esperaba que la rubia se alejara de su amiga y se fuera. Mil y un ideas de cómo podía terminar aquello se le cruzaron por la mente, pero cuando esas gruesas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Helga su mente se quedó en blanco.

Helga. La todopoderosa guerrera de la primaria P.S. 118, se estaba rompiendo en más de una forma frente a ellas.

Aquello fue demasiado para Phoebe, que se abalanzo sobre los hombros de su amiga mientras intentaba consolar un poco su herido corazón.

Lila, la única testigo de lo ocurrido fue la encargada de hablar con la mesera mientras les dejaba las malteadas y el volcán. Tanto Phoebe como Helga no estaban en condiciones para esas trivialidades.

* * *

 **Madre santa, ¡Las cosas se ponen cada vez más punk para Helga!**

 **Lo siento por quienes esperaban que la dejara en paz en este fic, lo cierto es que esto es solo la punta del iceberg para la pobre rubia; y la base de ese inconveniente es el hecho de que no puede ser sincera con lo que ocurrió con ella. El miedo al rechazo es más fuerte que su confianza, básicamente por todo lo vivido con quienes saben del tema y la han rechazado por su condición.**

 **En fin, como pueden ver la trama se mueve hacía un punto más adulto. Esto lo hago porque quiero diferenciar la primera historia con esta.**

 **¿Qué les parece? ¿Creen que me estoy pasando o les gusta para donde se mueve la historia?**

 **No se olviden de comentar los capítulos. También pueden seguir la historia si les gusta.**

 **Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**


	34. Un nuevo e inesperado encuentro

**Un nuevo e inesperado encuentro**

—Odio las reuniones, y los bailes, pero lo que más odio es vestirme con esa ropa tan brillosa. Parezco anunció de Neon.

Mientras Helga se acomodaba la falda plisada que llevaría para el evento de esa noche, su madre se encontraba terminado de arreglarse frente al espejo de medio cuerpo que tenía en su cuarto. Para la labor, Miriam le había pedido ayuda a Olga para que sus ojeras ya clásicas se difuminaran por entre el maquilla, y cuando su hija mayor terminó el trabajo ya solo le restaba hacerse un recogido discreto a un lado de su cabeza.

Olga también había quedado bien en muy poco tiempo gracias a sus conocimientos de maquillaje y arreglo personal, y ni que decir de John que lucía un nuevo traje especialmente para la ocasión.

Todos se veían como anuncio de una revista. Los tres se veían listos para la reunión. La única que parecía un pez fuera del agua era Helga.

—Vamos, no es tan malo. Recuerda que tú abuela te envío ese vestido hace unos meses. No has tenido tiempo de estrenarlo, así que es una buena oportunidad para que lo uses y le mandemos una foto.

—Me choca. Saben que odio verme así.

—Helga…

—No tengo nueve años, para que todavía me estén vistiendo.

—Es un detalle. Deberías ser más agradecida.

—Y lo soy, pero me veo como muñequita de pastel con esto puesto… ¿En verdad tengo que ir?

Miriam se terminó de poner el adorno en su recogido y volteó a ver a su hija menor. Si bien era cierto que Helga todavía no había pasado por las manos maquilladoras de Olga, admitía que la muchacha era igual de bonita que hermana.

—Vamos, Helga. Ya habíamos hablado de esto. John está muy ansioso de acudir a este evento, y lo quiere hacer en compañía de todas… Después de todo, somos su familia.

La rubia estaba irritada por la vestimenta, pero ni con eso se atrevió a exteriorizar la idea que le había surgido cuando su madre dijo eso. Aunque no le agradaban los eventos sociales a los que la llevaban, tampoco era tan mezquina como para aclarar que Miriam era la única que tenía esa responsabilidad para con él.

—Es que, ya sabes que no…

—No te hará daño salir con nosotros. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos, y yo de verdad las extraño, ¿Acaso ese no es motivo suficiente para pedírtelo?

Helga sabía hacía donde se dirigía su madre. Había vivido el sufriente tiempo con ella como para reconocer un chantaje bien disimulado, y aunque una parte de ella admiraba que intentara semejante acto con ella, también sabía que de poco le iba a servir.

Ella no era Olga, por lo tanto no se manejaba con los mismos patrones.

—Oye, de verdad no me siento cómoda con esto. Ya sé que la abuela quería hacerme un regalo cuando me dio esta cosa, y si sé que ya no salimos como antes de que te casaras con John —, ante la mención del hombre, Miriam arrugó la boca —, pero tampoco se vale que me obligues a hacer algo que no me gusta. Tú bien sabes que no disfruto ir a ninguna reunión de este estilo, así que no entiendo porque me dices que vaya si al final yo solo voy a…

Antes de que Helga pudiera terminar de hablar, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y un John a la mar de contento les dedicó una veloz mirada, a la par que decía.

—Estoy muy emocionado. Todavía no puedo creer que me dieran el premio a Negocio del año entre la asociación. Esto es increíble y… Se ven muy bien las dos. Si pudiera las sacaría a bailar ahora.

Así como el hombre llegó se fue, dejando a madre e hija con sendas caras de sorpresa que pronto se trasformaron en risas escandalosas.

Miriam fue la primera en controlar su humor, tomando a Helga de la mano para llevarla al banquito de su tocador.

—Te lo dije. Él está ansioso por tenernos ahí a todas.

—Oye, pero él no es…

Viendo hacía donde se dirigía, la rubia se cortó a media frase y, antes de dejar que su madre la arreglara, suspiro.

—¿En verdad tengo que hacerlo? No quiero ir, pero…

—Ya no eres una niña pequeña, Helga. Si no quieres acompañarnos entonces habla con John y exponle tus motivos. Aunque me gustaría que fuéramos como una familia, no puedo obligarte a pertenecer a algo que no quieres.

La muchacha sopló un mechón que le colgaba de la frente y se encogió de hombros.

—Es tu decisión.

—Vamos, chicas; rápido. No podemos llegar tarde a esta ceremonia de premiación.

—Rayos… Ya te oímos la primera vez, John.

Sin darse por ofendido por el tono que uso Helga, el hombre le sonrió y alzó ambos pulgares, para después tomar la mano de su madre y decir.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Estoy un poco nervioso y creo que me estoy poniendo pesado.

—No es para menos, John. Este premio es un gran honor —, Olga le respondió a la sonrisa del sujeto y se levantó el vestido de cuello en v que portaba. Una pieza en blanco y negro que resaltaba su figura.

A su lado iba Helga intentando por todos los medios no arrastrar la parte baja del vestido que llevaba. Al final no se había atrevido a ir en contra de los deseos de John, el hombre no le caía tan mal como aparentaba, y lo cierto es que no quería hacer sentir mal a nadie más.

Sobre todo con lo de Bob y, la advertencia que les había dado sobre lo que podía hacer Nick Vermichelli si se le permitían llegar a ellos.

Aquello era demasiado. Necesitaba un buen respiro, y ya después pensaría en lo que tenía que hacer.

—Es impresionante.

El comentario de Miriam sacó a Helga de sus pensamientos. Frente a ella se encontraba el salón de eventos de la WYK de Hillwood, uno de los grupos más influyentes en la localidad, al cual asistían empresarios de diversas ramas para convivir y discutir ideas para mejorar la vida en ese sitio.

John le entregó la invitación a la edecán y, cuando comprobó que era verídica, los cuatro fueron escoltados al tercer piso del edificio, en donde ya se encontraban esperando varios de los asistentes a la ceremonia.

Aunque ya habían dado el anunció de los ganadores en las diferentes categorías que se premiarían, la reunión había sido diseñada para entregar sus respectivos premios y menciones honoríficas. A John le había ido a la mar de bien en "Emprendedores culinarios" y "Equipos promesa", por eso estaba tan ansioso por que comenzara todo.

—Mira. Ahí está la señora Grant, Miriam. Ella es la dueña de una de las cadenas hoteleras más viejas de Hillwood. Dicen que los platillos que se presentan en sus restaurantes son legendarios.

—¿Es ella? Pero si se ve tan joven.

—Es porque ella es la hija de la primera dueña, y por fortuna ha mantenido el estándar de calidad que impuso su madre con…

Helga se alejó con las cejas arrugadas y el gesto enfurruñado. No entendía ni media palabra de lo que decían esos dos, así que según sus estándares había llegado el momento de poner pies en polvorosa y buscar algo más en que entretenerse.

Claro que su hermana no era una opción, ya que nada más cruzó el arco y se le acercaron un par de conocidos para platicar con ella sobre música, cultura y otras muchas cosas de las que ni sabía nada.

—Rayos, ahora tengo que ver que…

—¿Helga? ¿En verdad eres tú?

La rubia volteó justo en el momento en que una de las asistentes se acercaba al sujeto detrás de ella, y le pedía bailar. El la rechazó con una amabilidad impresionante y, cuando posó sus ojos en las pupilas azules de Helga esta por fin se dio cuenta de quién era.

—Madre mía, ¿Lorenzo?

—El mismo.

Si ya antes le había llamado la atención que las chicas persiguieran a su amigo por media escuela, ahora Helga se sentía lo que seguía de intimidada por aquel hombre frente a ella. Desde la punta de sus zapatos Jimmy Choos hasta la gabardina que portaba con elegancia, el traje oscuro que traía Lorenzo lo hacía ver muy bien y a leguas se notaba que estaba hecho a la medida. Solo así se explicaba su amiga que se le viera tan bien mientras le daba la vuelta para verla con detenimiento.

—Increíble. Ya sabía que te verías bien de vestido, pero esto sí que es una grata sorpresa.

—Gr-gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien —, sin saber porque lo hizo, Helga bajó la mirada y la posó en sus zapatillas de tacón medio.

 _"¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿Por qué me comportó como las tontas de la escuela? Yo no soy así y no creo haberme apenado tanto desde… Desde Arnold"_

Recordar al rubio hizo que Helga se entristeciera. En esos momentos le hubiera gustado que estuviera a su lado, por lo menos para platicar un poco y pasar la velada con él.

Lorenzo sintió que algo no estaba bien con Helga, así que le extendió una mano y esperó a que ella la viera.

— ¿Lorenzo? ¿Qué…?

—Ven. Vamos a bailar un poco.

En automático, la muchacha retrocedió un par de pasos y negó.

—Créeme que no quieres eso. De verdad.

—No lo creo, en verdad se me antoja bailar contigo.

—No. Es que, veras… —, la rubia se acercó a su amigo y le susurró al oído —. No soy muy buena bailando.

—No te preocupes —, contesto él, en el mismo tono e imitando sus ademanes —. Yo te ayudo.

Lorenzo no le dio tiempo de negarse. Sujetó la mano de Helga y la llevó a la pista de baile, en donde comenzaba una suave melodía que los obligó a acercarse un poco más para poder moverse.

Cuando sintió la mano del moreno en su cintura, un escalofrió recorrió a Helga de pies a cabeza. No podía ignorar su cercanía, ni tampoco la calidez que le transmitía su mano. Aquello era nuevo para la rubia a un nivel inconsiente.

Con sus amigas solo sentía alegría y camaradería. Cuando platicaba con Brainy se sentía estimada y comprendida por alguien muy parecido a ella. Junto a Arnold solo era capaz de experimentar nervios, además de mucho amor y un poco de irritación por su carácter pasivo.

Ninguno de sus amigos la hacía sentir como Lorenzo, pero a la vez Helga sentía que aquel lazo era fuerte. No sabía explicarlo, pero una parte de ella se sentía cómoda con él moreno. Más cómoda de lo que nunca se había sentido al lado de su querido cabeza de balón.

 _"Oh, no. No puede ser eso… Yo, ¿siento algo por Lorenzo?... Sí. Creo que sí, pero, ¿Qué es?"_

* * *

 ** _¡Nuevo capítulo del fic! Y como que me siento un poco solita porque no me han dejado más comentarios y likes en ella, ¿Ya no les gusta para dónde va la cosa? Espero que ese no sea el caso porque lo que viene tras este capítulo es una bomba de tiempo. Literal._**

 ** _Las cosas se están poniendo muy mal para Helga y Arnold, y lo peor de todo es que nuestro pobre rubio no sabe ni por donde le están llegando los golpes. ¡Apúrate y dile algo, Helga! ¡Rápido!_**

 ** _¿Qué dicen? ¿Creen que las cosas terminaran bien para ellos?_**

 ** _Antes de despedir este capítulo les hago este anuncio: no va a haber nuevos capítulos hasta pasando Semana Santa. ¿Y eso por qué? Bueno, a mi familia le gusta salir de la ciudad por esos días, y lo cierto es que a donde vamos no tienen una buena señal de internet, así que lo mejor es parar la cosa hasta que vuelva. No se preocupen, terminan esos días de descanso y regreso con todo._**

 ** _Disfruten de estas vacaciones de Semana Santa. Nos leemos en unos días._**


	35. Nuestro tiempo juntos

**Nuestro tiempo juntos**

Al día siguiente se levantó Helga muy temprano y se fue directo al parque, a correr un poco. Gracias a lo ocurrido en la fiesta, apenas y había podido cerrar los ojos durante toda la noche.

Estaba tensa, muy tensa y estresada, por el baile y la posterior charla con Lorenzo. El muchacho había insistido en acompañarla durante la mayor parte de la velada, lo que a su vez le causo una serie de conflictos que poco a poco se fueron haciendo más grandes.

Le caía muy bien el muchacho. Sentía que podía hablar con el de varias cosas y que él la comprendía, o por lo menos no la juzgaba como otros; era como cuando se quedaba hablando con Brainy, pero mucho más entretenido ya que con el solo podía hablar de ciertas cosas y con Lorenzo incluso podía charlar sobre sus gustos literarios y sus planes a futuro.

Planes que justo esa noche habían salido a relucir gracias a la charla.

—¿Desde cuándo quiero estudiar algo que tenga que ver con poesía? Digo, si me gusta escribir uno que otro poema de vez en cuando, pero no creo que a Miriam o a John les guste la idea; después de todo ya tienen a Olga con sus cientos de diplomas y reconocimientos como… ¿A quién engaño? Si me gustaría tomar algo que tuviera que ver con Literatura, aunque estoy segura de que no les hará ninguna gracia en mi familia. Digo, ¿Quién de ellos ha estudiado Letras antes? Mi abuelo, para nada. Mi abuela, podría ser pero lo veo poco probable. Miriam, menos. John ni se diga. Olga nunca lo considero.

La rubia lanzó un quejido al aire y comenzó su trote en el parque. Como era muy temprano, solo se cruzó con otras dos personas en el circuito de corredores; lo que agradeció porque no quería encontrarse a ningún conocido en esos momentos. Todo lo que deseaba era agotarse, al grado de olvidar por unos momentos los eventos del día anterior.

—Vamos, Helga. Tú puedes… Otra vuelta al parque.

Conforme sus palabras, la muchacha aumentaba la velocidad mientras sus piernas y brazos trabajaban en una lucha incansable por conseguir la velocidad deseada y el tramo que quería hacer esa mañana.

Helga iba tan ensimismada en su carrera que, cuando aquella voz resonó justo detrás de ella solo pudo soltar un respingo.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Los pies de la rubia trastabillaron. Helga ya estaba lista para darle un beso pasional al pasto debajo de ella, cuando sintió aquellos brazos cerrarse en torno a su cintura, al tiempo que un cálido cuerpo se colocaba debajo de su persona.

Gracias al gesto, ella apenas y sintió el impacto. Claro que no podía decir lo mismo su acompañante.

—¿Estas bien, Helga?

—¿Arnold? ¿Cuándo…? ¡Lo siento!

Al principio no se dio cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que habían aterrizado, todo lo que le interesaba era no haber lastimado al muchacho; pero cuando la sonrisa de su cabezón se ensancho y sus manos se cerraron aún más en torno a ella, Helga por fin pudo comprender el porqué de aquella sonrisa boba.

—¿Qué haces? Déjame pararme. Te estoy aplastando.

—Sí, bueno. No es la mejor forma de atraparte, pero no me quejo del resultado… Te he extrañado.

Las mejillas de Helga se colorearon de un brillante carmesí que bien podía haberse confundido con una señal de tránsito. Ahora más que nunca, necesitaba alejarse de él o su fachada de mujer dura se iría al traste.

Claro que Arnold no pensaba igual que ella. La acercó un poco más a él y, a pesar de los esfuerzos de la muchacha por hacerse a un lado no lo consiguió.

—No, primero dime si me extrañaste.

—Cabezón. Deja de jugar con fuego o te vas a quemar…

—¿Y qué si quiero quemarme? ¿Habría algún problema si lo decido así?

—Oye, habló en serio. Si pasa alguien y nos ve…

—No me importa.

—¡Arnold!

—¡Helga!

La sonrisa en los labios del rubio era tentadora. Aun así, Helga hizo uso de su entrenamiento en béisbol y por fin se quitó las manos del muchacho de encima, no sin antes lanzar un susurró al aire.

—Yo también…

—¿Qué? ¿Dijiste…?

—Yo también te extrañe.

La muchacha estaba tan roja y avergonzada que apenas y sintió la mano de Arnold cerrándose en torno a sus dedos. Tiraba de ella hacía un punto que ambos conocían bien, pero que hacía tiempo no visitaba Helga.

Los matorrales donde se habían escondido cuando eran niños seguían ahí, incluso habían colocado una banca cercana a ellos por donde se podía ver el lago con todo detalle. Helga creía que iban a sentarse en ese lugar, pero en vez de ello Arnold traspasó los arbustos y la llevó a un punto por detrás de ellos, donde por fin tomó asiento para después abrazar a la rubia con una sola mano.

La intimidad del gesto y el lugar en donde estaban hicieron de las suyas en Helga. Si de por sí ya se sentía al borde de la ebullición con su presencia, ahora estaba a punto de calcinarse por la cercanía del muchacho. Ella siempre había sido de emociones intensas gracias a su naturaleza apasionada, pero eso estaba cruzando bordes que nunca creyó posible.

Había compartido otros momentos íntimos con el rubio, pero ninguno tan personal y privado como ese. Por unos momentos se preguntó que se sentiría si se dejaba llevar por aquellos sentimientos, ¿Le correspondería Arnold? ¿No se asustaría por la intensidad de sus emociones?

Esa última pregunta la hizo controlarse, y refrenó las ganas que tenía de arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo con frenesí. En su lugar le tomó la mano y recostó su cabeza en su hombro al tiempo que decía.

—Lo siento.

La pareja estaba tan sumida en su silencio que el gesto descolocó a su acompañante.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No debí enojarme contigo el otro día, por lo menos no tanto. Por mi culpa pasamos un buen rato sin hablarnos y…

—Hey, no es nada. Los novios pelean de vez en cuando, mis padres se molestan entre ellos algunas veces y no por eso no se quieren —, las mejillas de Helga se tiñeron de un rojo más brillante por la temida palabra N que había pronunciado el muchacho.

De los dos, ella era la que más se resistía a decirla en voz alta. Sus miedos y tensiones no la dejaban admitir algo que era más que evidente entre los dos, a pesar de ello Arnold siempre fue muy comprensivo con ella y nunca la obligo a decir algo que no quisiera.

" _Él es mejor que yo en muchos aspectos, empezando por el carácter."_

Helga apretó la mano del rubio y asintió, claramente cabizbaja por algo que el chico ignoraba por completo.

—¿Qué tienes?

—¿Eh?

—Estas menos habladora que otras veces, y más cariñosa —, la chica intentó esconder el rostro en su hombro, pero él fue más rápido. La tomó del mentón para obligarla a verlo y, mientras pasaba un dedo por su mejilla le dijo —, ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que tienes.

La rubia se mordió el labio y lanzó un suspiro.

 _"Pasa. No pasa nada, a menos que sientas que el que pasara un largo rato platicando con Lorenzo y que me sintiera nerviosa sea algo que tocar… Tonta. Solo le estas dando más importancia de la debida al asunto. Deja de pensar en lo que pasó ayer y enfócate en ahora. En Arnold."_

—Yo… Yo…

—¿Sí?

La boca de la chica se torció y, aunque una parte de ella quería decirle lo que había pasado en la reunión, otra desconocida para ella y más recelosa ganó la partida y termino cambiando el tema.

—No es nada malo. Es solo que… Bueno. Bob…

—¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Las amenazó de nuevo?

La tensión en los hombros de Arnold puso sobre aviso a Helga. Tal vez no era bueno decir nada de nada, por lo menos por el momento; claro que no podía dejar al rubio con la duda o seguiría insistiendo con el tema, así que se dio un coscorrón imaginario y terminó la oración.

—Bob salió. Dice que no quiere hacernos nada, pero Miriam no está muy segura de sus palabras.

* * *

 _ **¡Ya regresé! Y antes de que comiencen los golpes y patadas voladoras, les digo: Sorry por haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **¿Qué les puedo decir? No estaba quedando como yo quería y tuve que borrar y escribir de nuevo el capítulo, por lo mismo me atrase y no pude subir a tiempo la actualización. Me gustaría decirles que no volverá a pasar de nuevo, pero he estado checando un par de cosas en la historia y puede que me pase otra vez porque mi mano traviesa está llevando la trama a caminos que yo ni había pensado, y por supuesto que no puedo dejar que eso ocurra porque si no se va a perder el sentido del fic.**_

 _ **No se preocupen, no voy a dejar que eso pase; aunque me llevé un poco más de tiempo voy a terminar esta historia, así que solo ténganme un poco de paciencia y verán que les cumpliré.**_

 _ **Ahora si me despido, cuídense y les envió un abrazo de boa a todos los nuevos seguidores de la historia.**_

 _ **¡Todos ustedes hacen que yo siga escribiendo!**_

 _ **Nos leemos la próxima semana (espero). Cuídense.**_


	36. Los consejos de mamá Rhonda

**Los consejos de mamá Rhonda**

Si en algún momento Helga había extrañado estar a solas con Arnold y pasar más tiempo con él, se le quitaron las ganas cuando el rubio insistió en acompañarla a varios sitios para protegerla. Era cierto que no le desagradaba estar con él, pero había instantes en los que de verdad se odiaba por haberle dicho parte de lo ocurrido con Bob.

El chico estaba preocupado por ella y, en su afán por cuidar que no le pasara nada la tenía un tanto agobiada y, por ratos nerviosa de que los pudieran ver sus compañeros de clase.

Siempre que intentaba decirle al chico que podían descubrirlos, Arnold solo se encogía de hombros y decía.

—No me importa. No pienso dejar que se te acerque Bob o cualquiera de sus amigos.

—Pero a mí sí.

—No, no lo hace. Tú solo quieres guardar las apariencias por tu dichosa reputación, pero en esto no pienso darte la razón, Helga. Ese tipo pido tu secuestro y no lo hizo una vez… No. Prefiero que te enojes conmigo por mantenerte a salvo, que permitir que te vuelva a hacer daño.

Por supuesto, ante esa lógica, ¿Quién podía resistirse? Y más si la persona en cuestión es el objeto de tu afecto. Helga cayó en la treta de Arnold y terminó accediendo a que fuera con ella a algunos sitios, pero con sus excepciones.

Una de ellas llegó pronto en forma de pijamada.

Ese día comenzó como cualquiera de los que había estado viviendo la muchacha. Se levantó, desayunó, fue a la escuela y estuvo platicando con sus amigos de cualquier cosa. La mañana no prometía nada nuevo para ella hasta que llegó el segundo tiempo de descanso, fue hay que Rhonda se levantó de su lugar como si fuera una reina aceptando las alabanzas de sus súbditos y, con cuidado de no ser muy obvia, se acercó al pupitre de Helga y le dejó un sobre grueso junto a los cuadernos.

Extrañada por la carta, la rubia alzó la mirada y se encontró con un guiño que la obligo a guardar el sobre por entre las hojas de sus útiles; y ahí se quedó hasta que la chica se acordó de él un par de horas después, en su casa.

—¿Qué será lo que me dio Rhonda? Seguro ha de ser alguno de sus cuestionarios que solo sirven para enterarse de la vida de todos y…

Mientras hablaba, la rubia rasgó el sobre por un costado y sacó una hoja gruesa, pesada, que rezaba lo siguiente.

 _Bonsoir, mes ami._

Si te llegó esta carta, ¡Celébralo! Por qué has sido invitada al evento más exclusivo de Hillwood.

Como cada año, yo, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, estoy lista para abrir mis puertas a la mejor reunión de chicas a la que puedes ser invitada, y ahora es tiempo de seleccionar a las elegidas para asistir a mi fiesta.

Recuerda: la cita es este viernes a las siete de la noche. Se puntual y no te olvides de traer tu mejor pijama para posar en las fotos. No lo olvides, este evento es exclusivo y solo se permite la entrada con esta invitación, así que cuídala con tu vida y no dejes que caiga en manos ajenas… Sí, lo digo por ti, Curly, ¡Solo se permiten chicas!

Ahora, me despido. Te deseo una excelente tarde y espero contar con tu asistencia a mi pijamada.

Helga leyó toda la parte impresa de corrido y sin mucho interés por acudir a la reunión de Rhonda. No obstante, cuando llegó a la posdata se dio cuenta de que esta, a diferencia de la invitación había sido escrita a mano con una letra muy elaborada.

Se permitió elevar una ceja mientras terminaba de leer la carta.

 _P.D. Más te vale que vengas y me cuentes como vas con ya sabes quién, Helga. Prometiste que ibas a confiar en mí y hasta el momento no veo nada claro, y eso que yo cumplí al no decirle nada a nadie sobre, bueno, tú sabes quién._

 _Hablo en serio. Sé que pasa algo contigo porque el otro los volví a ver a ti y a Arnold en la tienda de artículos de oficina de la calle Maple, algo que estoy segura que no te hizo gracia._

 _Te esperaré una hora antes de que comience la fiesta para que hables conmigo, y si se te ocurre no llegar o inventarte un pretexto para no venir… Puede que se me escapé algo frente a Lila o Phoebe. Ya sabes que a veces puedo ser muy distraída y se me escapan algunas cosas sin querer._

 _En fin, ¡Nos vemos!_

—Y luego por qué no le digo nada. Esa es más metiche que Olga y la gran Patty juntas.

El día acordado, Helga llegó a la casa de Rhonda con su mochila rosa llena de botanas y algunas bromas para las chicas que fueran a ir a la pijamada. Su pantalón rosa de franela y su blusa descansaban hasta debajo de todo eso, al igual que el cepillo de dientes y las pantuflas que había llevado para la ocasión.

Si bien era cierto que una parte de ella temía lo que pudiera preguntarle Rhonda sobre Arnold, ya no se sentía tan amenazada como hacía unos meses. Es más, esos días que había pasado tanto tiempo con el rubio la tenían lo que seguía de feliz y más porque poco a poco se iba olvidando de sus problemas y de las advertencias de Bob.

Solo había algo que la tenía un tanto inquieta y era el tema de Lorenzo, pero para su fortuna la pelinegra no sabía nada de aquello así que no tenía que preocuparse por ocultarle nada del asunto. Se limitaría a disfrutar y no pensaría en sus nervios cuando se encontraba al moreno en los pasillos o cuando le preguntaba por algo en las clases. Sería como si no ocurriera nada más que lo que ya había visto la chica de ella y de su cabeza de balón.

—Vaya, y yo que creí que al final no llegarías. Parece que me equivoque contigo… O puede que no. Entra.

Helga accedió a la petición de Rhonda y pasó a la enorme casa de su compañera, en donde un pequeño ejército de meseros con manteles azul marino ya se encontraba acomodando todo para la pijamada que daría la muchacha. La rubia los pasó a todos sin mirarlos demasiado y, cuando su amiga la llevó a su cuarto sintió como comenzaban a temblarle las manos.

Para sus adentros se dijo que no ocurría nada malo y entró a la temida habitación para, en cuanto se cerró la puerta, abrir la boca a lo que tuviera que preguntarle la morena. Rhonda le permitió llegar a la cama y acomodarse sobre el enorme colchón, después comenzó el interrogatorio.

—¿Dices que estuviste enojada con él por unas dos semanas? ¿De verdad? Wow, ni se notaba. Como siempre lo tratas mal frente a todos, nadie sospecharía que estaban enojados entre ustedes… Mucho menos que son algo más que compañeros de grado.

—Lo sé, esa es la idea —, Helga le había dicho la mayor parte de lo ocurrido a Rhonda, y en vez de sentirse abatida o nerviosa por lo que pudiera revelar, se sorprendió sintiéndose más tranquila y liberada de lo que se sentía hacía unas horas.

Parecía ser que esa charla era justo lo que necesitaba para relajarse un poco más, y Rhonda lo notó ya que le palmeó la rodilla al tiempo que decía.

—Sé que no quieres que nadie se entere de lo suyo, pero, ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de revelárselo a los demás? Tal vez tú no quieras, pero puede que a Arnold le haga ilusión contárselo a Gerald o a los otros chicos, vamos puede que hasta quiera pasar contigo más tiempo sin esconderse.

—¿Crees? Él nunca me ha dicho nada al respecto.

—No necesariamente te lo va a decir, los hombres son un poco raros en cuando a revelar sus intenciones… Te lo digo yo que no entiendo ni un poco que es lo que… Olvídalo, este es tú tiempo y quiero que lo pienses con cuidado. Puede que haya llegado el momento de que le digas al mundo lo que sientes por Arnold P. Shortman, y yo que tú me apuraría… No sé, pero me da la impresión de que no eres la única interesada en él.

Con esas palabras, Rhonda por fin dio por terminada la plática entre las dos y salió del cuarto para ultimar los detalles de la pijamada, dejando a Helga con sus pensamientos y problemas propios.

—Tengo que decírselo a todos… Pero todavía no me siento lista y, ¿Será que eso es lo que en verdad quiere Arnold?

* * *

 ** _Chan, chan, chan._**

 ** _¿Cómo les quedo el ojo con este capítulo? Esta vez, Rhonda está desempeñando un papel de fuerza en la historia. La verdad es que su personaje siempre me ha gustado mucho, sobre todo en los capítulos en los que no se ve tan superficial como parece._**

 ** _Siento que tiene mucho por dar y, si leyeron el primer fic que hice sobre la serie sabrán que ella siempre fue una pieza clave desde el principio. Es de las pocas personas que ha sido testigo de lo ocurrido con Helga y, a pesar de los demonios que se carga nuestra rubia, esta dispuesta a ayudarla._**

 ** _En fin, con esta pequeña explicación doy por finalizado el anuncio de esta semana._**

 ** _Hay voy. Estoy esforzándome para traerles los capítulos cada semana, así que no se olviden de la historia y denle mucho amor. Ya saben que todo eso me ayuda a seguir._**

 ** _Cuídense. Nos leemos después._**


	37. Un baúl lleno de secretos

**Un baúl lleno de secretos**

Una a una, las chicas fueron llegando a la pijamada de Rhonda con sus respectivas mochilas y maletas llenas de cosméticos, música y cuantas cosas se les ocurrió llevar para amenizar la velada. Contrario a lo que esperaba Helga, la mayoría de las presentes eran de su grado y, aunque había algunas muchachas de cursos inferiores, estas parecían llevarse bien con las del último año de preparatoria.

En cuanto hicieron su entrada Phoebe y Lila, Helga optó por ir con ellas para que Rhonda pudiera hacer bien su trabajo de anfitriona de la fiesta. Todavía estaba afectada por lo que habían hablado ese tiempo a solas, pero intentó por todos los medios que nadie notara nada. Tenía que pasar desapercibida en esta ocasión, no quería atraer más vistas de las necesarias; suficiente tenía con que Rhonda ya supiera varias cosas de ella como para sumar a sus demás amigas a esa ecuación.

—Bueno, señoritas, ¿Están listas para la mejor pijamada a la que hayan asistido?

La mayor parte de las invitadas asintió y grito su afirmación a Rhonda. La morocha se encontraba frente a todas, en una pequeña tarima que había pedido, pusieran para darse a escuchar y ver con mayor eficacia. Las más jóvenes se había colocado justo frente a ella y eran las que más ruido hacían, aun así la joven pudo ver que sus amigas de grado le sonreían desde atrás.

—Perfecto, porque es tiempo de, ¡Comenzar! ¡Vamos!

A su señal, uno de los meseros encendió el sonido y otro apagó los focos para que las luces de disco hicieran su trabajo.

La rubia no pudo frenar la carcajada que nació de sus labios ante semejante producción, más porque las chicas de grados inferiores no tardaron en apropiarse de la zona del karaoke y de los cambios de imagen.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿El ejército rosa?… Esto es ridículo.

—Calma, Helga. No porque no te gusten esas cosas a ti significa que las demás tengan que hacer a un lado lo que les agrada.

Phoebe apoyó una mano en el hombro de su amiga y sonrió.

—Además, velo por el lado bueno. Te dejaron libre el camino hacia la comida.

—Bueno, ahora si nos entendemos.

Mientras se reía del apetito de su amiga, las dos se fueron por algo de comer al tiempo que Lila seguía platicando con Sheena sobre su nuevo proyecto de reforestación del parque central de Hillwood.

—Come más despacio. Nadie te está persiguiendo, Helga.

—¿No has probado esto? Sabe mejor de lo que esperaba —, la rubia señaló el _creme brulle_ que le había ofrecido uno de los meseros para que lo degustara, y aunque ya había comido un poco en casa de sus abuelos ese postre sabía mucho mejor en la casa de Rhonda. Terminó un nuevo plato con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y dijo —. Sabe mejor que el que le llevaba su amiga a mi abuela.

—Sí te creo, pero no te aceleres o va a darte un dolor de estómago. Estas comiendo mucho.

—Como si no me conocieras… Yo puedo con esto y más.

Para probar su punto, Helga le señaló al camarero una de las fuentes con camarones en salsa de crema que tenían cerca y, cuando lo tuvo cerca tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca diciendo.

—Tengo que aprovechar. Esto sabe mejor que la comida de Olga.

Phoebe se encogió de hombros y, gracias al comentario de su amiga se acordó de la hermana de esta.

—¿Cómo esta Olga? ¿Otra vez se fueron tus padres de la ciudad?

—Sí. Cada vez pasan menos… Tiempo con nosotras —, la asiática arrugó el ceño y le dedicó una mirada preocupada a la rubia, a lo que esta se comió otro camarón para después decir —. No es nada que no podamos manejar. La policía está vigilando a Bob y, gracias al aviso que nos dio sobre Nick sabemos que tenemos que evitar encontrarnos con él.

—Helga, no me gusta que…

—No pasara nada. Puedo con esto… Después de todo, ya he lidiado con otros abusivos antes —, eso último lo dijo bajando la mirada y entre dientes. Aunque no lo había buscado, la plática le había hecho recordar su tiempo en prisión.

 _"Oh, sí. Claro que se cómo manejar a gente de la calaña de Nick"._

—¿Helga? ¿Helga?

La mano de Phoebe se agitó frente a los ojos de la muchacha, lo que hizo que la mencionada parpadeara y dirigiera su atención a ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora que hice…?

—Vamos a bailar.

Sin miramientos, la asiática tiró de su mano y se la llevó a la pista de baile con todo y copa de camarones. Ahí se encontraron con Lila, Sheena y Nadine, que no tardaron en integrarlas a su grupo.

—Bien, chicas. Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien en esta primera fase de la pijamada, porque ahora viene el momento que muchas estaban esperando… ¡El desfile de modas!

Una vez más, las chicas de grados inferiores vitorearon a Rhonda y agradecieron por la actividad. Claro que Helga no sabía de qué iba la cosa, así que volteó a ver a Phoebe y Lila, diciendo.

—¿De qué habla? ¿Cúal desfile?

—A Rhonda le gusta que desfilemos en su cuarto con nuestros pijamas, dice que así saca ideas nuevas para sugerirle a un amigo de su padre, que es diseñador —, Lila señaló su sencillo camisón en tonos verdes y amarillos. Si bien era cierto que no tenía nada que destacar, el contraste de esos colores con su cabellera rojiza llamaba la atención.

Por su parte, Phoebe se había cambiado la ropa por un conjunto de blusa larga y pantalones capri con orillas blancas. Los diversos tonos azules que llevaba le quedaban muy bien y la hacía ver más alta.

Todas habían llevado sus mejores pijamas, y era en ese momento que Helga se arrepentía por completo de haber metido su conjunto habitual en la maleta. El problema no era que se le viera mal o que el color fuera muy discordante, sino que por la falta de tela mostraba un par de cicatrices de sus años en prisión. Una de ellas podía pasar como una herida hecha en la infancia, pero la otra en definitiva no podía ser ignorada.

El nudo de piel iba del hueco entre su hombro y cuello hasta alcanzar la orilla superior del brassier, por lo que era muy notoria la marca.

Aquello la puso incomoda de inmediato. No podía dejar que la vieran así, pero se veía extraño que ella fuera la única que no presumiera un pijama como las demás. Viendo que no le quedaba de otra, la muchacha lanzó un hondo suspiro y se acercó a Rhonda con mucho cuidado, esperando a que se desocupara.

En cuanto la tuvo solo para ella, acercó su rostro al oído de la morocha y susurró.

—Rhonda, se me olvido mi pijama… Con el nervio de venir a verte, no la metí y…

La muchacha alzó una ceja y se le quedó viendo por un rato. Helga hizo todo lo posible por parecer inocente, o que al final dio sus frutos.

—Entiendo… Déjame voy a mi cuarto por algo para ti.

—Gracias… Oye, si puedes, ¿Puede ser un pijama de manga larga? Es que ya refresco la noche y no quiero enfermarme.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando la muchacha regreso con sus amigas llevaba encima un pijama rosa pálido de una pieza, pero muy moderno. Parecía ropa común pero, por el tono y el dibujo en las orillas del short era claro que se trataba de una prenda para dormir. Para su fortuna, la manga era una de ¾ así que nadie vería su cicatriz.

Sorprendida por verla con eso, Phoebe alzó una ceja y dijo.

—¿Desde cuándo usas pijamas tan modernos, Helga? Tú siempre has sido de camisones o conjuntos. Además, ¿No tienes calor con eso? Recuerdo que cuando ibas a mi casa decías que odiabas los pijamas tan cerrados.

—Olvídalo, Pheepz. De eso hace mucho tiempo.

Tras ese comentario, la rubia se fue a platicar con Nadine y la gran Patty, dejando a Phoebe un tanto confusa.

—¿Qué pasa, Phoebe? ¿Todo en orden?

—Sí, solo voy al baño.

Con esa excusa, la asiática se alejó de sus amigas y fue al piso superior al cuarto de Rhonda. Había dejado su mochila junto a la de Helga, así que nadie vería raro que abriera la maleta de su amiga.

Quería encontrar la bata que seguro iba con el pijama, cuando lo vio. Helga había traído otra prenda de dormir y esa era, por mucho, más del gusto de la rubia. La chica arrugó el ceño y cerró la mochila, diciendo.

—¿Por qué trajo dos pijamas Helga?...

* * *

 **Ay, Phoebe, ¿Por qué eres tan curiosa?**

 **Parece ser que a Helga se le está acabando el tiempo con aquello de su pasado, y más por todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor.**

 **La verdad, me siento muy mal por ella y por lo que le depara el destino, pero ni modo. Debe hacer frente a sus errores y superarlos.**

 **Como ven, todavía sigo subiendo más de este fic. Me encanta y en verdad pienso terminarlo por lo alto, ¿Qué cómo pienso hacer eso? Fácil.**

 **Estén atentos a los capítulos que faltan y lo sabrán.**

 **Por cierto, ahora que ya vienen las vacaciones espero subir capítulos más seguido :P**

 **Les mandó un abrazo a todos los nuevos lectores y seguidores de la historia. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Sin ustedes no sé lo que haría.**

 **Ahora sí. Sayounara.**


	38. La venganza de Nick y Wolfgang

**La venganza de Nick y Wolfgang**

El día comenzó tal y como cualquier otro. Helga se levantó y se cambió, lista para ir a la escuela y empezar su jornada estudiantil. Fue a la cocina y tomó un par de barras de frutas para el receso, junto con su termo repletó de café y un paquete de galletas.

Todo eso lo metió a la mochila para después servirse un poco de cereal en un cueco, junto con leche, y comerlo tan rápido como pudo. Cuando se acabó las hojuelas, la rubia se puso un poco de jugo en un vaso y se lo bebió de un solo trago, para después ir a lavar sus platos al fregadero.

Olga entró a la cocina cuando ella estaba terminando, por lo que se apresuró a despedirse de ella mientras corría a la salita por su mochila y chamarra. No estaba muy nublado el día, pero estaba haciendo aire y suponía que le daría algo de frío por lo mismo. Su hermana no tardó en seguirla con un paquete entre sus dedos, el cual le tendió mientras decía que le había preparado algo de comer para el receso.

Helga suponía que su hermana estaba al corriente de que no comía nada de lo que cocinaba, pero como no le decía nada prefirió aceptar el paquete con la firme promesa mental de dejarlo en la bandeja de cosas perdidas en cuando llegara a la escuela.

Tras lavarse la boca y arreglarse el cabello por última vez, la muchacha salió de casa on dirección a la preparatoria. O al menos esa era su intensión.

En un principio, no notó nada extraño en el hecho de que la siguiera un sujeto abrigado que cargaba una sombrilla. Apenas y le había prestado atención cuando se colocó detrás de ella en la parada de autobús, así que no le preocupó que el tipo ocupara el asiento de atrás de ella.

Helga se limitó a sacar uno de sus libros de poesía y se puso a leer mientras llegaba a la escuela. No fue hasta que sintió una mano pegajosa y demasiado caliente en su hombro, que la muchacha por fin le prestó atención a su acompañante de atrás.

El primer pensamiento que se cruzó por su cabeza al verlo, fue:

 _"Soy una idiota"._

Ahí, con una sonrisa torcida y hundida en el rostro demacrado se encontraba Nick Vermichelli. El tipo amplió aún más su sonrisa mientras pasaba un dedo por el hombro descubierto de Helga, diciendo.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí, linda? Soy en tío Nick.

—No digas estupideces y quítame la mano de encima. Tú no eres nada mío y si no te largas voy a llamar a la policía.

—Adelante, hazlo… Aunque no creo que te dé tiempo de hacerlo, no si quieres seguir viva.

Para demostrar su punto, el sujeto alzó la otra mano, revelando una navaja de doble muelle la cual desplegó para después apoyar su punta en la espalda de la rubia. Helga se tensó en automático, pero no perdió la calma.

Oh, no. Hacía tiempo que la niña sola e indefensa sabía cuidarse. Su tiempo en la cárcel le había servido para desarrollar una calma casi natural, cuando los problemas surgían alrededor de ella.

El hombre dejó salir una carcajada y negó.

—¿Sabes? Esperaba que fuera difícil llegar a alguna de ustedes, pero por lo que veo exageré mucho la situación; por lo menos contigo. Tú hermana mayor es más difícil de localizar y siempre está rodeada de gente.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Bueno, niña. Vamos a dejar las cosas en claro, ¿De acuerdo? No quiero hacerte daño, pero tampoco me voy a ir sin mi dinero. Tú padre y el desgraciado de Von Sherk me dejaron en la calle, y ahora te toca a ti pagar por los errores de tu viejo. Iras conmigo sin armar alboroto y te quedaras muy quietecita mientras pido una suma por ti. Si haces lo que te digo, tal vez te deje volver con tu familia de nuevo, ¿Entiendes?

Helga había estado arrugando el ceño y asintiendo durante todo ese tiempo, pero sus gestos se veían forzados y burlones. Era claro que no se estaba tomando en serio lo dicho por Nick, así que este acercó aún más la punta de la navaja a ella y sinceo.

—Más te vale que comprendas tu posición o te voy a hacer sufrir mucho, ¿Lo entiendes, nena?

—Lo que entiendo es que eres un idiota, Nick —, el rostro del hombre se crispó y adquirió una tonalidad violeta. Parecía querer decir algo pero las palabras no acudían a su boca, solo abría los labios cual pez fuera del agua. Helga aprovechó su silencio para agregar —. De casualidad, ¿Has hablado con mi padre en todo este tiempo? Supongo que no porque si lo hubieras hecho sabrías lo que le hice hace unos años.

—¿Qué?...

—Sí, seguro así no te habrías puesto tan cerca de mí y mucho menos me hubieras amenazado con una vil navaja…

Antes de que el hombre reaccionara, el autobús pasó un hoyo especialmente grande y los pasajeros saltaron, lo que aprovechó Helga para propinarle un puñetazo al Nick en la mano, tirándole la navaja en el proceso.

La muchacha pateó el arma hacía el frente del autobús y, en tiempo record se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas para pedir la parada. Por fortuna, había llegado a la parada antes de la que siempre se bajaba, así que cuando se abrieron las puertas saltó al frío asfalto y le dedicó un una seña obscena a Nick, el cual miraba todo aquello por detrás del vidrio del vehículo.

Helga no esperó a que el tipo la persiguiera, salió corriendo por el lugar con dirección a la preparatoria, todo esto mientras sacaba el celular para llamarle a su hermana.

—Vamos, contesta. Rápido.

Por entre el camino, Helga iba sorteando charcos, autos y personas que se cruzaban por su camino. En algunas ocasiones llegó a tropezar con algunos pies, pero no había frenado sus pasos hasta que se cruzó una mole frente a ella. No iba a poder burlarlo y lo sabía, así que solo le quedó desviar un poco su camino y chocar de lado al tipo que se había puesto en medio.

—Ve por donde vas, hermano.

—Nos encontramos de nuevo, niña estúpida.

Si ya de por si se sentía con la peor suerte del mundo, en esos momentos Helga llegó a la certeza de que ese era el día de moler a su persona a golpes.

Wolfgang le dedicó una mirada burlona y, acto seguido, intentó sujetarla de la mano para arrastrarla a quien sabe dónde.

Ella no se lo permitió. La rubia hizo una finta con sus piernas y siguió corriendo, todo con tal de llegar a la seguridad de la escuela para que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño.

—Vamos… Yo, puedo…

—¿A dónde crees que vas, marimacho? Aún no hemos saldado cuentas.

El grito del tipo atrajo las miradas de varias personas en la calle, y aunque Helga esperaba que alguien hiciera algo y la ayudara, pronto quedó claro que nadie tenía la intención de ponerse contra su ex compañero de escuela.

Ya estaba a nada de llegar a los bordes que marcaban la propiedad de la escuela, cuando la muchacha fue derribada por el inmenso peso de Wolfgang, arrojándola a una de las jardineras al tiempo que le propinaba un certero golpe debajo del pómulo.

—Esto es por hacerme quedar en ridículo.

La chica sintió el golpe como un tren de carga impactando en su cabeza. La luz frente a sus ojos se distorsiono y unas cuantas manchas negras se apoderaron de su campo de visión. Aun y con eso, Helga fue capaz de darle un par de patadas el tipo, una de ellas le alcanzó el costado derecho y lo hizo doblarse del dolor.

—Maldita.

—¡Cállate y déjame en paz!

—No hasta que pagues.

—¿Qué voy a pagar? Eres un idiota.

La muchacha ajustó su puntería tanto como pudo y, acto seguido, le atinó una tercer patada a Wolfgang en el rostro. Cuando sintió que el cartílago de la nariz de su contrincante crujía, está por fin se puso de pie e intentó alejarse.

No llegó muy lejos. Con lágrimas en los ojos y un manchón de sangre brotando de su nariz, el muchacho la tomó de los cabellos y tiró de ella hasta que por fin alcanzó su brazo, el cual apretó en un abrazó constrictor que la hizo lanzar un alarido. Si seguía apretando así de fuerte, Helga estaba segura de que le rompería el brazo.

—¡No te iras tan fácilmente, desgraciada! Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

—¡Te dije que me soltaras!

Agarrando impulso con la otra mano, la rubia hizo para atrás el codo con un solo objetivo en mente. Aquel movimiento se lo había enseñado una de sus compañeras en la correccional, una chica que había sufrido de abuso intrafamiliar. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era acertar el hueso del codo en las partes íntimas de Wolfgang y el golpe haría el resto.

Sintió que la maniobra había dado resultado en el momento en que las piernas del tipo dejaron de sujetarlo, cayendo sobre ella mientras maldecía a todos y cada uno de sus ancestros. Helga intentaba alejarlo de ella, pero su peso era demasiado y solo consiguió moverlo un poco. Ya comenzaba a sentirse mareada por la falta de aire fresco cuando tres pares de manos retiraron a la inmensa mole de Wolfgang de ella.

Eran Lorenzo, Brainy y Arnold, y estaban rodeados por un montón de curiosos.


	39. Entre Lorenzo y yo

**Entre Lorenzo y yo**

—¿Qué pasó aquí? Por dios, ¿Cómo…?

La profesora Miller llegó a la jardinera en cuestión de minutos, encontrándose con una escena por demás impresionante.

Por un lado se encontraba la señorita Pataki tapándose una parte de la cara. La muchacha traía el cabello rubio alborotado, y una buena parte se le había salido de la cola de caballo que se había hecho ese día. Un moretón comenzaba a colorarse bajo su mentón, justo en la clavícula y, aunque algunas de sus amigas se habían acercado para ayudarla, la chica se había limitado a quedarse quieta mientras veía a los transeúntes con un dejo de tristeza.

Por el otro lado se encontraba un Wolfgang resoplando cual toro embravecido desde el piso, esto gracias a que varios de los alumnos del último grado se encontraban sujetándolo al tiempo que esperaban a que alguien de la escuela llegará. Destacaban dos de los guardaespaldas de Lorenzo, los cuales tenían inmovilizado al muchacho mediante llaves.

En cuanto la vio, el rubio bravucón perdió el poco color que aún quedaba en su rostro; intentó zafarse una vez más de los guardaespaldas pero uno de ellos aplicó aún más presión en sus brazos, lo que provocó que la cara del muchacho adquiriera un desagradable tono azulado.

Fue en ese momento que la profesora Miller por fin se dignó a decir algo sobre la escena.

— ¿Por qué están lastimando a ese chico?

— Por qué él fue quien dejó así a la compañera, profesora.

Arnold tomó el mando de la situación y señaló a Wolfgang al tiempo que agregaba.

— La golpeó en la cara y la lastimó en un costado, o por lo menos eso es lo que vimos. No sabemos si le hizo daño antes.

—Por dios. El…

—Creo que lo mejor es llamar a la policía, profesora —, Lorenzo ya traía su celular en la mano y miraba a la mujer esperando sus órdenes. En realidad, él estaba listo para actuar aun si la señora se negaba a hacer algo.

Cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en su amiga, un escalofrío lo golpeaba con bríos y sus manos temblaban por culpa del coraje. Claro que de los tres que habían quitado a Wolfgang de Helga, él era quien se veía más controlado y ecuánime con la situación. Por muy enojado que estuviera, no podía entregarse a la furia en esos momentos, la chica necesitaba que la ayudaran con lo que sea que hubiera pasado, no empeorar aún más la situación.

En el tiempo que la profesora planteó la idea de Lorenzo, otros maestros llegaron a socorrer a Helga y a ayudar, entre ellos su tutor. El profesor Holloway.

—No puede ser… ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Por qué están sujetando a ese muchacho? No… ¡Señorita Pataki! ¿Me puede explicar alguien qué es lo que ocurrió?

—Profesor, este chico golpeó a nuestra compañera en la cara —, las quejas de Rhonda habían subido una octava de volumen por culpa de la indignación.

Tanto ella como otras muchachas le habían acercado a Helga un paño mojado para que se colocara en la herida de la mejilla, y está a regañadientes había accedido a taparse el morado con ella. No creía estar tan mal y, por supuesto, suponía que la chica estaba exagerado la pelea para que actuaran en contra de Wolfgang. Aun así, todo aquello era demasiado.

—No puede ser posible que una no pueda venir a la escuela sin que la estén lastimando, ¿Está de acuerdo? Esto no puede quedar así.

—Señorita Rhonda, usted no tiene ninguna injerencia en…

—Injerencia o no, esto no puede pasar por alto, ¿No es cierto?

Los presentes esperaban que el maestro dudara de tomar represalias contra Wolfgang, como la profesora Miller; contrario a ello, el hombre señaló a Phoebe y le dio indicaciones.

— ¿Podrías ir por el director? Tiene que ver esto.

—Claro, maestro.

La asiática apenas se estaba perdiendo por entre la gente cuando el maestro posó sus ojos en Rhonda y asintió.

—Llama a la policía. Esto es un agravio y acoso en primer grado, así que no podemos pasarlo por alto.

—Un momento. La reputación de…

En cuanto la mirada del maestro Holloway se detuvo en Miller, la profesora supo que en ese tema llevaba las de perder. Él no estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto aquel suceso, así que la mujer terminó asintiendo.

—Llama y diles que vengan, pero solo eso. Cuando lleguen, ellos se entenderán con el director.

—De acuerdo.

Rhonda saco su celular y de inmediato atendió a las palabras de ambos adultos.

Por último, el maestro volteó a ver a Helga y dijo, señalando a Lorenzo.

—¿Podrías llevarla a la enfermería? Mientras llegan los policías. Necesita que le den algo para esos golpes.

—No hay problema.

La pareja llegó a la enfermería en cuestión de minutos. Lorenzo iba soportando la mayor parte del peso de Helga, y aunque la muchacha le decía una y otra vez que no era necesario el morocho no pensaba igual y no le permitió dar muchos pasos.

El golpe en su clavícula se había hinchado y ahora, la rubia parecía una sobreviviente de alguna película de acción. Con el paso del tiempo su piel no solo mostró esa herida, sino que dejó ver otras que ni se había enterado que le habían propinado. Unos arañones en su cuello. Otro morado junto a su ojo. Una hinchazón en su mano derecha.

La habían lastimado más de lo que creía, y ahora tenía que preocuparse por tres factores de suma importancia. Sus golpes, como respondería la familia cuando se enteraran de Nick, y sus cicatrices de antaño.

No era tonta. Sabía que la enfermera le pediría ver todas sus heridas, incluso la que le palpitaba a un costado. Se tendría que quitar la playera y revelaría aquellas marcas que no había mostrado a muchos, esas cicatrices que solo servían para burlarse de sus elecciones pasadas.

El pensamiento no hizo más que desalentarla. Lanzó un suspiro y apoyó la mano sobre el marco de la puerta de la enfermería, diciendo.

—Gracias, Lorenzo. De aquí puedo seguir sola.

—Claro que no. Estás lastimada y…

—No me pasará nada. Estoy frente a la enfermería.

El muchacho se permitió dudar de ella unos momentos, pero en cuanto vio que la chica no hacía ningún movimiento para entrar dejó salir un suspiro y asintió.

—De acuerdo. Solo déjame ayudarte a sentarte y me iré… No quiero incomodar.

Ese último comentario coloreó el rostro de Helga en automático. No esperaba que el chico pensará eso de sus palabras, por lo que no tardó en decir.

—¡No! No me mal intérpretes. No lo dije porque fueras a verme sin… Yo no.

—Ah, bueno. Entonces si me puedo quedar.

Cuando por fin comprendió el error que había cometido, Helga ya estaba dentro del salón con olor a alcohol y su amigo ya le estaba explicando lo ocurrido a la enfermera.

"Rayos. Me la supo jugar bien".

—Señorita, ¿Sería tan amable de levantarse la parte baja de la blusa, para que la revise? Su compañero dice que tiene más golpes debajo de ella.

Las manos de Helga temblaron por culpa de su nerviosismo. No podía dejar que Lorenzo viera esas cicatrices, pero en cuanto la robusta enfermera se acercó a ella y la puso boca abajo para checarla, supo que había perdido esa batalla. Y la guerra.

El sinceo que salió de labios de la enfermera, no fue nada en comparación con la sorpresa que destilo de boca de Lorenzo.

—Por Dios, ¿Qué te pasó en la espalda?

* * *

 **Nuevos capítulos, y sí. Me tarde un buen en subirlos, pero lo hice. Como dije, no voy a dejar la historia a la mitad y pienso cumplirlo. Ya faltan pocos capítulos para que terminé, así que en muy poco tiempo estarán en la plataforma.**

 **Que tengan un lindo fin de semana.**


	40. La verdad revelada

**La verdad revelada**

Había llegado el día en el que tendría que enfrentar sus errores pasados. Todos.

Desde que salió de la correccional había temido enfrentarse a la cruda realidad de ese tiempo, y ahora, por culpa de otros tendría que recordar.

La chica tragó con dificultad y desvió la mirada, un gesto que la enfermera comprendió a la perfección por la naturaleza de sus heridas y las manchas rojas que habían nacido en su rostro. No así lo entendió Lorenzo, quien extendió una mano para tocar aquellas nudosas cicatrices a la par que decía.

—¿Quién te hizo esto?

—Nadie. Fue hace mucho tiempo, no vale la pena recordarlo.

—Helga…

—No son recientes, y la doc te lo puede decir, ¿O no?

La enfermera asintió a la par que lanzaba un suspiro al aire.

—Dice la verdad. Esos costurones no son de una herida reciente, y aun así… Por dios, niña, ¿En qué te metiste? Tan joven y ya te lastimaste tu linda piel con semejantes marcas.

Helga se permitió lanzar una risita afectada, producto de la solución limpiadora que le estaba aplicando, y después se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué le digo, doc? Las peleas a veces pasan, y más cuando eres un adolescente puberto que ni siquiera sabe lo que es bueno para él.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta… En fin. Creo que puedo ayudarte con esos moretones en tu cara y tu costado, pero antes. Haga el favor de salir, señor Lorenzo. La modestia de una dama es primordial.

—S-sí. Yo… Entiendo.

El morocho dio media vuelta y salió del lugar con el rostro lívido y los labios faltos de color, pero antes de dejarlas a solas se detuvo y agregó.

— Volveré en unos minutos.

Era claro. No iba a dejar el tema de lado. Las heridas lo habían impresionado más de lo que Helga esperaba.

La rubia lanzó un suspiró y se permitió un par de comentarios desganados sobre el tema.

— Me lleva. Creo que aunque no quiera, voy a tener que dar explicaciones.

—Entiende a tu amigo, linda. Esas heridas se ven… Uf. Ni como decirte que me provocaste escalofríos con esa cicatriz tan grande que tienes en la espalda, se ve como si alguien te hubiera intentado matar con…

Al darse cuenta de las palabras tan crudas que decía, la mujer dejó de hablar y se limitó a tragar con evidente nerviosismo; Helga aprovechó eso para señalar las heridas frescas que en verdad necesitaban de sus cuidados.

De nada servía que atendiera los recuerdos de un error que hacía mucho había pasado. Algo que había aprendido tras salir de la correccional era que no debía atraer a los fantasmas, lo mejor era dejarlos descansar.

—Señora Louis, ¿Está presentable la muchacha?

—Ya casi. Permítame profesor.

La enfermera le terminó de vendar la mano derecha a la muchacha y, cuando le colocó el último seguro para sostener la tela sonrió.

Había terminado su trabajo a buena hora.

—Ya está. Puede pasar.

El maestro Holloway entró a la sala seguido de cerca por la señorita Miller. Atrás de los dos iba el director y se podían ver las caras de algunos curiosos que no habían entrado a clases para ver cómo estaba su compañera, entre ellos distinguió el rostro de Arnold y la preocupada cara de Lorenzo.

La rubia se permitió esconder su rostro por unos segundos, para que nadie viera las manchas carmesí que habían nacido en sus mejillas. Cuando estuvo segura de que aquel sonrojo se había desvanecido, volvió a alzar la cara para encontrarse con la del profesor a pocos centímetros de ella.

— ¿Cómo se siente, señorita Pataki? ¿Está muy mal la alumna?

La enfermera se permitió pasarse una mano por la frente, antes de decir.

—No sé qué clase de salvaje la lastimó, señor; lo que sí tengo claro es que con mis cuidados no es suficiente. Le vende la mano y trate sus moretones y cortadas, pero de todos modos sugiero que a esta niña la vean en un hospital. Tiene heridas de cuidado, como la del ojo y la mano, además de que no me gusta como se ve el morado que está comenzando a formarse en su costado.

Para mostrar su punto, la enfermera alzó la playera de Helga solo unos centímetros. Lo suficiente para que, tanto él como los otros maestros y curiosos vieran el círculo amoratado que se había formado junto a sus costillas.

Un sinceo salió de boca de varios, pero a ella quien en verdad le importaba era el rubio junto a la puerta; este miraba la escena con el rostro ensombrecido y la mandíbula tiesa. Por unos momentos, a Helga le dio la impresión de estar viendo al Arnold oscuro que la había ayudado cuando eran niños. Aquel capaz de romper su fachada calma para actuar.

No quería eso. Ya era suficiente que uno de los dos se hubiera metido en problemas en el pasado, como para que otro lo hiciera.

Con esos pensamientos, la rubia se bajó la blusa y tragó.

— Estoy bien. No me lastimó de gravedad. Puedo levantarme sin problemas.

Para probar su punto, la muchacha se puso de pie y volteó a ver al profesor. Este no lucía convencido, y mucho menos los policías que le veían el rostro con un gesto impresionado.

Uno de ellos era una mujer, y esta no tardó en pedirle que se sentara al tiempo que decía.

— No podemos pasar por alto esto. El director ya ha pedido que se levante una orden en contra del ex alumno, así que tendrá que acompañarnos a la estación para atestiguar. Parece ser que usted no es la primera persona a la que el joven agrede, así que es necesario que hable.

—Pero yo les digo que no…

—Disculpe. Si me permiten intervenir —, la enfermera tomó la palabra y, mientras tomaba a Helga de las manos y la miraba a los ojos, dijo algo que dejó a más de uno confundido —. Linda, sé que no quieres causarle problemas a alguien con tu declaración, pero si no dices que te pasó entonces podría ocurrir de nuevo; y esa vez podría ser mucho peor.

—Pero, es que no le veo el punto a…

—La alumna fue lastimada por más de una persona.

La revelación de la enfermera dejó a más de uno con la boca abierta. Aquello no se lo esperaba nadie.

—Perdón, ¿Cómo dijo?

—Lo que escucho. Mientras le revisaba para curarle las heridas, encontré un par de cosas que no creo que pertenezcan al joven que la lastimó. No a menos de que el muchacho haya cumplido la mayoría de edad.

—No. Todavía no lo ha hecho.

Con esa declaración, la mujer se dio la vuelta y, cuando se volvió les tendió a los policías un trozo de cartón que parecía venir de un paquete de cerillos. En el rezaba el nombre de un club nocturno. Así mismo, debajo del cartón se encontraban varios cabellos entre canosos y oscuros, así como una colilla de cigarro toda aplastada.

El ver aquellas cosas solo provocó que la muchacha perdiera el poco color que había recuperado tras su intento por suavizar las cosas.

Esas cosas no eran de ella y no creía que a Wolfgang ya le dejaran entrar a un club de mala muerte para mayores de edad.

Eso era de Nick Vermicelli, y no había forma de que se lo callará. Si lo hacía investigarían a su familia y con seguridad descubrirían su pasado.

Estaba perdida.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te atacó alguien más de camino a la escuela?

—S-sí. Venía huyendo de él cuando me… Cuando Wolfgang me encontró.

—¿Y? ¿Se puede saber quién es? ¿Acaso un adulto?

—Sí, lo es… Su nombre es Nick Vermicelli, y estuvo en la cárcel por intento de secuestro. Trató de robarme para pedir rescate a mi familia, cuando iba en primaria.

* * *

 **Ya casi termina esta historia, y las cosas cada vez se complican más para los personajes.**

 **Ustedes que dicen, ¿Atraparan a Nick antes de que cause más problemas? ¿Qué pasara con la relación de Helga y Arnold, ahora que Lorenzo sabe parte de la verdad que esconde nuestra rubia?**

 **Parezco anuncio de novela viejita, pero es que esto se esta poniendo muy bueno.**

 **Ahora si, antes de despedirme quiero agradecerles a todas las nuevas lectoras y seguidoras que han mantenido a flote esta historia.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a** 0onixa, AmaliHyuga, Ana Sofia Ghiggia, Angiecg, Romiii, Viridiana Gutierrez, dalilali **y** marianny **!**

 **Gracias por sus lecturas y por seguir el fic. Les mando un abrazo de boa y muchos emojis de "me encanta" :P**

 **Ahora si, nos leemos pronto. Cuídense.**


	41. Elizabeth Bliss, psicóloga y amiga

**Elizabeth Bliss, psicóloga y amiga a tiempo completo**

Aquella declaración provocó dos reacciones en los presentes. Por un lado estaban los que no sabían nada del asunto y solo podían mirar a la joven rubia con gesto anonadado, impactados por sus palabras.

Por el otro estaban quienes sí sabían lo que había ocurrido con Helga hacía unos años y, por lo mismo estaban furiosos por lo que había pasado con su amiga aquella mañana.

— ¿Nick? ¿El tipo que era socio de tu padre?

La pregunta de Arnold provocó que las miradas se posaran en su persona, lo que puso aún más nerviosa a la rubia. No quería que los demás se enterarán de la relación tan estrecha que tenía con él muchacho, pero en esos momentos el chico se veía demasiado enojado como para controlar su boca.

— ¿Un socio? Tenemos que dar parte cuanto antes al caso o…

— Ya no lo es. Mi familia rompió toda relación con él cuando pasó lo de mi intento de secuestro.

— Aun así, señorita. Mi recomendación es que declare contra ambos sujetos, para que se nos deje intervenir. Si no lo hace, podría estar cometiendo un error muy peligroso para usted y su familia.

— ¿Qué no me escucharon? No necesito…

— Lo hará. Levantará el acta en…

— No te metas en esto, cabezón. Yo puedo decidir qué hacer y qué no hacer con mi vida. No necesito que me sigan molestando con cuestionamientos o que elijan mis actos.

Con ese comentario, la muchacha posó sus ojos en ambos policías y dijo, con una sonrisa más que falsa.

— Gracias por su sugerencia, señores. Hablaré con mi familia de lo ocurrido y, cuando me hayan revisado en el hospital veré cómo proceder. Ahora, todo lo que quiero es comunicarme con mi hermana antes de que le lleguen noticias externas sobre lo ocurrido, ¿Me permiten un…?

Antes de que la chica pudiera seguir hablando, una voz menuda y femenina comenzó a resonar por él pasillo. Todo esto al tiempo que los curiosos iban abriéndole espacio a la recién llegada.

Cuando la mujer llegó a su destino, Helga y otros más reconocieron a Elizabeth Bliss y su mirar amable.

— Buenas tardes. Soy la doctora Elizabeth Bliss y vengo por la alumna Helga Pataki, para llevarla con su familia. Esta es mi identificación —, la mujer extendió una de sus muchas credenciales a los policías y, continuó hablando —. Sus abuelos y padres ya están al tanto de lo ocurrido y, en estos momentos se encuentran levantando la denuncia. Se me confío a la muchacha para cuidar de ella y atenderla, mientras proceden contra la agresión.

—Doctora, ¿Cómo…?

—Ahora no, Helga… ¿Y bien? ¿Puedo llevarme a la alumna? Por lo que veo necesita cuidados médicos y creo que lo mejor es que se los den antes de ver a sus familiares. No creo que quiera provocarles un susto mayor a sus padres.

Los dos policías se voltearon a ver, con enormes arrugas en la frente. Parecía ser que ninguno de ellos sabía cómo proceder ante tan extraña situación, así que Helga se aprovechó de eso para ponerse de pie y tomar su mochila del piso.

—Gracias por todo, profesores, señores policías. La doctora es una amiga de la familia y les aseguró que llegaré bien a mi casa.

—¿Director? ¿Cree que…?

El hombre se llevó una mano al mentón y torció la boca. Aunque no se veía muy seguro con las palabras de Helga, terminó accediendo con una cabezada.

—Solo necesitaríamos hablar con uno de los familiares de la alumna y, si este corrobora su historia entonces puede llevársela.

—No hay problema.

La doctora sacó su celular de la bolsa de mano y buscó el número más reciente con el que había hablado. Era el de Olga.

En cuanto contestó, uno de los policías intercambió un par de palabras con ella mientras que la otra oficial seguía alentando a Helga para que actuara y denunciara a Nick y a Wolfgang por sus agresiones. La rubia ya estaba cansada de decir lo mismo una y otra vez, por lo que dejó que la doctora hablara por ella.

La muchacha solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza y jugar con sus dedos sobre la venda improvisada, esto hasta que el policía volvió con el celular.

—Es cierto, señor director. Acabo de hablar con la hermana mayor de la alumna y se le pidió a la doctora que trasladara a la joven —, el hombre y los maestros relajaron el semblante, lo que aprovechó el oficial para agregar —. Su familia se encuentra viajando a la comisaría, así que tenemos que volver para dar nuestro preliminar del caso. En cuanto la terminen de curar en el hospital, le sugiero que la lleve para que de su testimonio.

Helga ya estaba torciendo la boca, cuando la doctora Bliss tomó la palabra.

—Entiendo, oficial. Procederé como desee la familia.

Con ese comentario, Elizabeth le extendió su mano a Helga para ayudarla a cargar sus cosas y caminar. La rubia no le hizo caso a la extremidad y, paso a paso fue alejándose de la enfermería y de los presentes.

—Helga, te llamamos en la noche…

—Cuídate, Helga.

—Vaya con cuidado, señorita. Les daré el reporte a los demás maestros para que la excusen en lo que resta de la semana.

—Descanse, alumna. Espero que todo esto se solucione.

Conforme iba pasando por entre las personas, Helga se topaba con diversas expresiones que nunca había visto en los rostros de sus amigos.

Gerald abrazaba a Phoebe mientras esta le decía que iría a visitarla a su casa, los dos se veían faltos de color y la asiática temblaba junto a su novio. La pandilla de Harold, Sid y Stinky tenían la boca abierta y la miraban como si fuera un héroe de guerra regresando a casa. Brainy intentó sonreírle por entre todas esas caras desencajadas, pero el humor no llegó a sus ojos. Lila intentó tomarla de la mano para infundirle valor, pero después pareció pensarlo mejor porque recogió las manos y se las llevó al pecho. Rhonda se encontraba roja de la ira mientras su novio, el pateador del equipo de futbol americano, intentaba calmarla.

Pena, tristeza, sorpresa, lastima. Eran muchas las facetas nuevas que estaban mostrando sus compañeros y amigos ese día, pero nunca, ni en un millón de años creyó que vería aquel gesto en los ojos de Arnold.

El chico no hizo ningún intento por acercarse a ella ni tampoco la miraba. Tenía el rostro fijo en el piso cuando lo pasó de largo, por eso la impactó cuando aquella voz que conocía bien dijo, sin disimulo.

—Le hablaré a Olga para irte a ver esta noche.

La rubia volteó con un par de manchas decorando su cuello, sin embargo, Arnold no esperó a que le dijera nada. Tras hablar emprendió su camino al salón de clases y dejó que Helga se fuera junto con la doctora.

—Vamos, Helga. Tenemos que…

No podía más. Había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas.

Creía que podría llegar al auto de la doctora y, ya hay desplomarse por el dolor. El problema fue que su cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo. Había estado forzándolo desde que había entrado a la enfermería, y ahora le estaba cobrando la factura.

Las piernas de Helga trastabillaron y, tras lo que le pareció un minuto aunque fueron segundos, terminó en el piso con la mochila junto a ella y el rostro sudoroso.

Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para caminar.

—¡Helga!

El grito de la doctora puso sobre aviso a varios de los que ya se estaban retirando, entre ellos Arnold.

Con la caída de la muchacha y el peso de la mochila, la blusa se le había levantado un poco y revelaba parte de la cicatriz en su espalda.

Aquella visión de piel mal suturada dejó a más de uno al borde del desmayó, como Rhonda o Phoebe; no obstante, Lorenzo no permitió que aquello subiera de nivel.

Se acercó a Helga corriendo y le bajó la blusa con cuidado, para después ayudarla a levantarse mientras le decía un par de cosas al oído.

Tras hacerle una seña a Brainy para que lo ayudara, entre los dos chicos alzaron a la rubia y la ayudaron a salir de la escuela bajó a atenta mirada de los profesores y los oficiales de policía.

¿Y Arnold? El seguía con la mirada fija en el punto donde se había caído Helga y respiraba de forma superficial. Aquella cicatriz no se veía como las heridas que le habían provocado ese día; tenía más tiempo y no recordaba que tuviera algo así de niña.

Por más que intentó, el rubio no podía sacarse esa imagen de su cabeza. Había pasado algo muy malo con Helga y necesitaba saber que era.


	42. Decisiones sin consentimiento

**Decisiones sin consentimiento**

—¡Au! Con cuidado, doc. Eso duele mucho.

—Lo siento, linda, pero no puedo detenerme. Tengo que revisar que no tengas una fisura en las costillas.

Aunque la chica odiaba que le estuvieran tocando la espalda y el costado, tuvo que aguantarse hasta que la doctora terminó su revisión en busca de una herida más grande que se les hubiera pasado por alto.

Junto a la rubia se encontraba Elizabeth Bliss, quien miraba la escena con los labios blancos y el gesto lívido. Estaba indignada y muy molesta por lo que le había ocurrido a Helga, pero aún y con eso no podía sacarse de la mente el hecho de que los responsables de sus heridas seguían libres, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

A Wolfgang se lo habían llevado los policías cuando ambas iban saliendo de la escuela. El chico iba forcejeando y gritando que no era su culpa lo ocurrido y que Helga era la única responsable, pero ni con eso lo soltaron. Lucía cómo un animal enfurecido cuando lo subieron a la patrulla, pero ni con eso cedieron los oficiales. Se lo llevaron y las dos se fueron detrás de ellos pero con un destino muy diferente en mente.

La doctora Bliss no había mentido cuando les dijo a los oficiales que quería llevarla al hospital antes de que la viera su familia, en verdad quería hacerlo y el motivo no tardó en llamar mientras se encontraban dándole una revisión final.

—Bueno, aquí la doctora Bliss.

La mujer calló por un rato, y cuando volvió a hablar de alejó un poco de la doctora y su paciente.

—No te preocupes, ya está conmigo y están terminando de revisarla. No tiene ninguna herida grave, pero la doctora si le dijo que lo mejor es que permanezca en reposo por los próximos tres días.

Helga intentó alzar el rostro para ver a la mujer, pero un pellizco por parte de la doctora la hizo recostarse una vez más. La rubia no pudo evitar gruñir por lo ocurrido.

—Solo quiero oír lo que dice.

—Que te diga despues, ahora necesito que no te muevas o se me puede pasar alguna herida de cuidado.

Tras un hondo resoplido, la muchacha terminó desistiendo de su intento por oír y se acomodó sobre el delgado e incómodo colchón de la sala de urgencias.

Ella seguía pensando que aquello era una exageración por parte de la doctor Bliss, sobre todo porque estaba segura de que no se había lastimado de más; el problema era que parecía haber aparecido otro adulto que no le hacía caso, ya que en cuanto llegaron al centro médico la encamino a urgencias con el pretexto de que la había dejado preocupada su caída en la escuela.

La escuela.

Esperaba que nadie hubiera visto las cicatrices en su espalda, pero la verdad es que a esas alturas del día no esperaba mucho.

En definitiva no tenía que haber salido de la cama esa mañana.

—Perfecto. Ya terminé.

Helga lanzó un suspiro y se sentó frente a la doctora, dedicándole una intensa mirada al tiempo que decía.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es su veredicto, doc?

—No tienes heridas internas. Por fortuna, la hinchazón en tu costado derecho solo es producto del golpe que te propinaron. Tienes las costillas un poco mallugadas y nada más, aun así te recomiendo que permanezcas en tu casa durante los próximos tres…

—Días. Sí, lo sé.

—Bien. Ya se la puede llevar —, la doctora Bliss asintió desde su lugar junto a la puerta y, tras un par de frases breves colgó el teléfono.

Se acercó a Helga con rapidez y dijo.

—Entonces, ¿No la lastimaron de gravedad?

—No. Su caída pudo haber sido producto de la impresión por lo vivido, o tal vez estaba cansada. Con todo lo que dice que le paso, no me sorprendería que la niña presentara más episodios de debilidad como ese.

—De acuerdo. Vámonos… Gracias por su ayuda, doctora.

La mencionada sonrió y entre las dos pusieron en pie a la rubia. Helga ya no se sentía tan agotada como hacía unas horas, pero todavía le temblaban las piernas, por ese motivo la especialista de urgencias llamó a uno de los camilleros y le pidió que la acercara al auto de la psicóloga.

Antes de perderla de vista, la doctora apoyó una mano en el hombro de la chica y dijo.

—Ten cuidado cuando andes sola en la calle, y te recomiendo que no ignores mi consejo sobre esas cicatrices. Todavía eres muy joven como para tener tantas marcas en tu piel.

—Sí, doc. Les diré a mis padres.

En el auto, Helga se apresuró en tomar su asiento junto a la doctora y, cuando esta subió al lado del piloto no tardó en preguntar.

—¿Quién la llamó?

—Olga. Tanto tú madre como tu padrastro se encuentran en la estación de policías en estos momentos. Tús abuelos fueron avisados de lo ocurrido y vienen para Hillwood.

—Genial. Justo lo necesario para terminar este estúpido día.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos y terminó con la mirada posada en un punto por fuera del vehículo. La doctora estaba consciente de que su joven amiga necesitaba un tiempo para comprender que era lo que le había pasado, pero en esos momentos no podía dárselo.

Suponía cual sería el proceder de su familia en cuanto a lo ocurrido, y necesitaba poner sobre aviso a la chica.

—¿Sabes que a tús padres no les gustara como te ves?

—Sí.

—¿También estas consiente de que podían actuar como hace años, cuando ocurrió lo de tu papá?

En ese punto, Helga apartó la mirada del exterior y posó sus ojos en la doctora. Ahora que tenía toda su atención, Elizabeth detuvó el auto en una parada a medio camino de la casa de la chica y dijo, sin quitar la vista de enfrente.

—Tú familia seguro va a querer sacarte de Hillwood hasta que se esclarezca todo lo ocurrido en el autobús y con tú compañero, puede que te envíen de regreso a Westwood.

—No lo harían. Miriam sabe que no quiero irme. Tanto ella como John están conscientes de que…

—Escúchame, Helga. Puede suceder, por eso quiero que en cuanto llegues a tú casa hables con Olga del asunto.

—¿Con Olga?

La ceja arqueada fue prueba suficiente de que Helga no sabía a qué punto quería llegar la doctora con mencionar a su hermana, el problema era que no tenían mucho tiempo para discutirlo y necesitaba llevarla a su casa antes de que llegara alguno de sus demás familiares.

—No entiendo, ¿Por qué…?

—Solo habla con ella y se sincera. Puede que te sirva expresarle tu opinión a tu hermana.

Con ese comentario críptico, la doctora revivió el motor del auto y terminó el recorrido hasta la casa de Helga.

La rubia no lo sabía, pero aquella sugerencia de la doctora Bliss le sería de mucha ayuda dentro de un par de horas, cuando sus abuelos y sus padres se reunieran en la casa.


	43. Abuela

**Abuela**

—Lo sabía. Les dije que todavía era muy pronto para que vinieran con las chicas a Hillwood.

—¿Y qué podíamos hacer, papá? Necesitábamos ampliar el negocio y o queríamos que pasaran tanto tiempo lejos de nosotros.

—Además, no esperábamos que ocurriera algo así. Ninguno quería que Helga sufriera otro problema como el de hace años.

Aun y cuando la rubia se encontraba sentada en las escaleras, le llegaba a la perfección la voz de los mayores y las discusiones que se estaban llevando a cabo. Por un lado, su abuelo estaba listo para llevársela a Westwood esa misma noche, junto con Olga.

Por el otro, sus padres querían que se quedara para levantar la denuncia oficial y que de una vez por todas refundieran a Nick Vermichelli en la cárcel. Después tenían planeado mudarse a la ciudad de Pacific Bridge, un sitio a ocho horas en auto de Hillwood.

Por supuesto, todos estaban de acuerdo en que Helga no se quedara en Hillwood. Los tres.

Extrañamente, no había escuchado la voz de su abuela desde hacía un rato, ni la de Olga.

Cuando la doctora la dejó frente a su casa, Helga se sorprendió al encontrarse con Miriam en plena sala. La mujer la estrujó entre sus brazos como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, y no la soltó en un buen rato. No la dejaba ir sola a ningún sitio, y por lo mismo la chica no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su hermana a solas.

Esperaba que aquello sirviera de algo, pero la verdad era que no tenía muchas esperanzas.

Se estaban cumpliendo las temibles predicciones de Elizabeth Bliss. Su familia estaba lista para sacarla del pueblo en la primera oportunidad.

—Es que no lo entiendo. Nosotros podemos cuidar bien de ella, sabes que ni tú madre ni yo somos tan grandes como para no tener los ánimos de lidiar con Helga en casa, ¿Por qué no dejas que nos la llevemos?

—Tenemos que proceder de forma inteligente, papá. Helga debe declarar primero, y luego ya podemos pensar en irnos de aquí.

—Sí, pero, ¿Pacific Bridge? Eso está más lejos que Hillwood.

—No se preocupe, suegro. Mi hermano vive ahí y ya le llamé para que nos ayude a encontrar una casa. En cuanto termine este terrible suceso, nos iremos y abriremos un nuevo local allá.

—¿Qué pasara con las chicas? —, esa fue la primera vez que Helga escuchó la voz de su abuela, y contrario a lo que esperaba, sonaba más calmada que los demás adultos —. Helga esta en clases y Olga trabaja. No pueden interrumpir sus actividades así como así.

—Por dios, mamá. Esto es un asunto delicado. No podemos esperar hasta que se acabe el año escolar para irnos, además, no se van a negar. Estamos hablando de su seguridad.

—De acuerdo, entonces, ¿Ya saben que es lo que quieren ellas?

El silencio cubrió la sala con un aplastante puño. Helga posó sus ojos en la puerta que le bloqueaba el acceso, esperando a que alguien saliera de ella y la llevara a dar su opinión al respecto.

Nadie salió, o por lo menos eso pensó los primeros dos minutos. Cuando la puerta se abrió, su corazón dio un violento golpeteo y la muchacha no tardó en acercarse al acceso.

Olga se encontraba al otro lado, y le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa antes de apartarse para dejarla pasar.

Helga no espero a que estuvieran solas, tomó la mano de la chica y negó con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza, que solo pudo percibir ella. Todo esto mientras gesticulaba con los labios, una frase que había amenazado con salir desde que había llegado a la casa.

—No me quiero ir.

—Lo sé —, respondió Olga de la misma forma, para despues regresar a su lugar junto a la abuela.

Helga cerró la puerta detrás de ella y no tardó en colocarse detrás de las dos mujeres. Al otro lado se encontraban su madre, su abuelo y John; los tres aún estaban hablando sobre lo ocurrido y su proceder, pero cuando la abuela carraspeó por fin dirigieron su vista a las tres.

—Bueno, ya están todos los interesados en el lugar, así que creo que ahora si podemos hablar sobre el tema.

—No hay nada que hablar, nos llevamos a las chicas ahora.

—¡Papá!

—No podemos dejar que estén cerca de esa escoria o que él se aproxime más a ellas, sobre todo Helga.

La rubia alzó la mirada a la mención de su nombre, pero nadie dijo más sobre ella. Por supuesto, las miradas entre su madre y su abuelo no le pasaron desapercibidas a la muchacha.

Estaban escondiendo algo y tenía que ver con ella.

—No, papá. Hubo un tiempo en el que de verdad necesitaba que me ayudaras con las chicas, pero este no es el caso. Ya no estoy sola y ellas son mayores, podemos cuidarnos bien entre nosotros, por lo menos hasta que nos vayamos a…

—No iremos.

Aquella confesión dejó a los tres estáticos sobre sus lugares, y más porque Helga no había sido la responsable de semejante declaración.

Olga miraba a los tres con el rostro hermético y la mirada clavada en un punto por delante de ella. No se veía por ningún lado la sonrisa bobalicona que odiaba Helga, y mucho menos uso ese tono de niña grande con ellos. Hablo con naturalidad, al tiempo que decía.

— La primera vez que nos fuimos, accedí porque Helga era muy pequeña y no podía cuidar de ella. Tenía miedo de que le pasara algo bajo mi cuidado, y por eso no llevé a cabo el plan de quedarnos en Hillwood, aun queriendo quedarme —, conforme hablaba, la rubia de cabellos cortos se fue irguiendo cuan alta era, a la par que tomaba la mano de su hermana y seguía hablando —. Ahora ya no tengo esas dudas. Si ustedes desean irse, entonces yo me ocuparé de que no le pase nada. Nos quedamos. Las dos.

Helga esperaba que su abuela la reprendiera, ya que era la más cercana a ambas; la señora se limitó a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos, dejando que los demás hablaran.

—¿Estas escuchando lo que dices, Olga? No estamos hablando de cualquier persona o situación —, John parecía el más calmado de los tres, pero aun así se veía un poco incómodo por las palabras de la joven mujer —. Helga ya ha sufrido varias veces por culpa de esas personas y no…

—No quiero irme.

La rubia adelantó a su abuela y a su hermana y dijo, con el rostro crispado y las manos blancas de tanto apretarlas.

—No quiero irme de Hillwood… Durante años, todo lo que quería hacer era volver para ver a mis amigos y convivir con gente que no me juzgara o conociera mis errores del pasado. Solo quería ser una chica común, viviendo su adolescencia como cualquiera; por eso no voy a dejar que otros acaben con lo que quiero. No es justo.

—Sabemos que no es justo, linda, pero no podemos dejar que te hagan daño de nuevo. Yo no lo…

En cuanto la voz de Miriam se rompió, Helga supo que en ese asunto llevaba las de perder. La mujer temblaba como hoja entre los brazos de su marido, y aunque este no les había dedicado ninguna mirada irritada a las chicas su abuelo si se veía molesto con ellas. Cuando nadie más dijo nada, este tomó la oportunidad y comenzó a reprenderlas.

—¿Cómo es posible que se les ocurra decir algo así? Su madre no está en estos momentos para recibir más sustos.

—No es nuestra intención —, dijo Olga, sin perder la compostura —, pero tampoco queremos ceder a esto. No es solo su vida la que están moviendo, sino la de nosotras.

—Increíble… Diles algo, Maude.

La abuela se limitó a palmear la mano de Olga, al tiempo que miraba a los tres con gesto inocente.

—¿Qué quieres que les diga? Ellas están en todo su derecho de opinar y dar su punto de vista.

—No puede ser.

—¡Mamá!

—Sin embargo, creo que tengo una idea que podría ser de ayuda para este problema. Algo que podría dejarlos conformes y que les beneficie a las muchachas.

* * *

 **¡Maratón de tres capítulos consecutivos!**

 **Y ustedes seguro ya están pensando que me volví loca por subir tanto, pero lo que no saben es que lo hice con un objetivo en mente (insertar risa macabra).**

 **Les tengo una pequeña sorpresa esperando por Halloween, así que mientras disfruten de estos capítulos y ya después hablamos.**

 **Por cierto, ¡Muchas gracias a Elisa Aguilar por agregar la historia a favoritos!**

 **Su ayuda y sus lecturas son lo que me motiva a seguir subiendo la historia y, aunque ya no me dejan tantos mensajes como antes me doy cuenta de que la leen por las gráficas.**

 **Ahora si, un abrazo de boa constrictora a todos. Cuídense y nos leemos en unos días.**


	44. Los lazos que nos unen

**Los lazos que nos unen**

—Un internado, ¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo es que la abuela pensó que era buena idea decirles a Miriam y a John que nos metería al internado Hillwood High? Esta es una de las peores ideas que ha tenido.

—Al contrario, hermanita bebe. Yo creo que su sugerencia es más que aceptable en este caso, despues de todo queremos quedarnos en Hillwood a cualquier costo, ¿No?

Olga le propinó un ligero codazo a Helga, lo que provocó que la rubia terminara con las mejillas teñidas de un vivido rojo escarlata. El motivo, a Arnold se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de llamar a su casa hacía unos minutos, y siendo su hermana la que le contestó se tenía que dar cuenta.

La hermana menor escondió el rostro entre su playera rosa pálido y gruñó.

—Sí, no es tan mala idea, pero, ¿Un internado? ¿Por qué no mejor una cárcel?

—No seas exagerada. La abuela tiene varios conocidos trabajando en Hillwood High, así que no va a ser tan difícil que te acepten y a mí que me den trabajo, además, en los terrenos del internado tienen de todo, así que no tendríamos que salir para nada.

—Ese es justo el problema.

Helga se dejó caer sobre la escalera y se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Olga hizo un amago de acortar la distancia para consolarla, pero su hermana fue más rápida y le dijo.

—¿De qué sirve estar en la misma ciudad si no puedo ver a mis amigos?

—Helga…

La mano de su hermana se acomodó junto a su hombro, balanceándola al mismo tiempo que le daba ánimos.

—No será para siempre. Ya solo te faltan unos meses para salir de la preparatoria, y puede que en ese tiempo por fin atrapen al canalla de Nick y lo metan a…

—¿En serio? ¿Y te parece que eso va a pasar pronto, o cuándo? Te recuerdo que Miriam y el abuelo nos dijeron que mi denuncia no vale demasiado, todo por culpa de mis antecedentes.

La rubia maldijo por lo bajo y apoyó su cabeza en la pared, lanzando un hondo suspiro que fue seguido por un:

—Odio mi vida.

—No empieces, Helga. La abuela nos está dando una oportunidad, y creo que deberíamos tomarla.

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué pasara cuando salga? Con los antecedentes que tengo va a ser más difícil que encuentre un trabajo en lo que quiero, es más, ni siquiera sé si podre entrar a estudiar lo que deseo.

—Alto ahí, jovencita —, Olga acomodó ambas manos sobre su cintura y, con un gesto serio que para nada pegaba con su yo animado y apoyador, la joven mujer se permitió alzar una ceja al tiempo que decía —, ¿Desde cuando eres tan pesimista?

—No empieces con eso. No estoy de humor.

—¿Y crees que yo sí? Te conozco desde siempre. Eres una luchadora, Helga, y nunca te detuviste para lograr aquello que buscabas. Sí, es cierto que tendrás muchas dificultades por tus errores pasados, pero mi hermanita bebe no es de las que se rinden tan fácilmente. Puedes con todo esto y más, así que deja de lamentarte y ve a empacar tus cosas. Vamos a aceptar el ofrecimiento de la abuela, nos quedaremos en Hillwood y en cuanto termines la preparatoria podrás salir y ver a tus amigos.

—No, tú no lo entiendes. Yo…

Las palabras se atoraron en los labios de la rubia. Es cierto que tenían una buena oportunidad enfrente, sobre todo ahora que ni sus padres ni su abuelo estaban dispuestos a apoyarlas en esa decisión, sin embargo, una gran parte de ella se sentía derrotada. Abatida.

Una vez más, les habían ganado esos idiotas y la estaban alejando de las personas que por tanto tiempo había querido ver.

En esos momentos se arrepintió de haber pasado tanto tiempo molesta con Arnold. No le había servido de nada, ninguna discusión había valido la pena.

Estaba tan enojada, que terminó estampando la frente sobre la madera de uno de los barandales que protegían las escaleras. Olga dejo salir un gruñido, pero por lo demás no dio muestras de acercarse a socorrerla.

Cuando por fin se dignó a hablar, lo hizo con un tono de voz apenas audible.

—Ya me canse de ir contra corriente. Es muy doloroso.

—Lo sé, recuerda que no solo tu perdiste un padre ese día hace años —, Olga volvió a apoyar su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana y, tras unos minutos de prudente espera agregó —. Vamos. Es mejor que prepares todo ahora, mientras John y mamá vuelven de visitar el internado con los abuelos.

Con paso desganado, Helga atendió a las palabras de su hermana y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación.

En cuanto sus ojos miraron todo lo que la rodeaba, un par de lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

—No, Helga. Puedes hacerlo. Lo has hecho antes así que no es tan difícil, como coser y cantar.

Con el nudo oprimiendo su garganta y su corazón, la rubia se acercó a su closet y poco a poco fue sacando la ropa que tenía en el interior.

En esa labor la encontró Arnold cuando terminó de trepar del árbol junto a su casa, un par de horas despues.

Era increíble todo lo que había pasado en el transcurso de unas cuantas horas de ese día. Por la mañana, el rubio con cabeza de balón había planeado una salida en grupo con varios de sus amigos, incluida Helga; ahora, con los eventos ocurridos en todo en lo que podía pensar era en la chica.

Su chica y las extrañas cicatrices que marcaban su piel. Su chica y los golpes que le habían dado. Su chica desplomándose en pleno pasillo de la escuela.

Estaba demasiado preocupado para pensar en lo que iba a hacer, tal vez por eso no midió la distancia entre el árbol y la ventana del cuarto de Helga cuando comenzó a subir por él. Todo lo que quería era verla, comprobar que estuviera bien y no separarse de su lado en lo que restaba del día.

El cielo ya comenzaba a oscurecer cuando llegó a la habitación del segundo piso y la vio, acomodando un par de playeras en una maleta rosa pálido de buen tamaño. La acción, más que calmarlo lo puso sobre aviso. Había pasado algo con su familia, algo malo. Su estómago adquirió el peso de un costal lleno de rocas, al recordar una tarde hacía años, en la que había tenido que ver partir a la rubia.

No podía irse. No era justo.

Con ese pensamiento, Arnold golpeó el marco de la ventana y esperó a que la chica lo mirara. Esta no tardó en notar su presencia y, para su sorpresa abrió el acceso de un tirón y lo jaló con tal violencia que ambos cayeron sobre la alfombra del cuarto de Helga, ella aferrándose a su ropa mientras que él la abrazaba con toda la fuerza que tenía.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué tienes esa maleta en la cama? Háblame, Helga. ¿Qué pasa?

—No… No quiero…

—Por dios, Helga, ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Me quieren llevar… Mi abuela quiere que Olga y yo nos quedemos en Hillwood High.

Conforme Helga iba narrándole todo lo que había pasado en el transcurso de su día, Arnold iba adquiriendo una expresión más y más seria. Su relato terminó con la salida de sus padres y abuelos a ver el internado, con lo que la muchacha clavó sus ojos en su acompañante al tiempo que decía.

—No quiero ir a ese sitio.

—No tienes de otra. Es eso o irte a cualquiera de las otras opciones.

En automático, los labios de la rubia se entreabrieron en una mueca que nunca creyó que usaría enfrente del cabezón. Estaba decepcionada por sus palabras, decepcionada y muy dolida por la forma tan fría en la que había hablado.

—¿Tú no quieres…? ¿No quieres que me quede?

—Por supuesto que sí —, el muchacho la atrajo una vez más a él y le propinó toda una serie de besos antes de decir —. Sí dependiera de mí, no te enviaría a ningún sitio; pero tenemos que ser realistas y prepararnos. Prefiero que te lleven a Hillwood High, en donde sé que puedo ir a verte de vez en cuando, a que te lleven a Westwood o Pacific Bridge.

—No. Nada de visitas.

—¿Helga?

La rubia tomó ambas manos de Arnold y negó, escondiendo el rostro por entre sus cabellos. Atrás había quedado la coleta medio deshecha que había llevado en la mañana, en esos momentos su melena caía cual cortina sobre sus hombros y parte de su rostro.

—Prométeme que no iras a verme. Quiero que cuando nos volvamos a ver sea sin restricciones, nada de internados o mudanzas apresuradas… Por favor, Arnold.

Aun y cuando el mencionado no quería ceder en eso, los ojos de la chica frente a él lo conmovieron. Comprendía su sentir, y solo por ese motivo fue que terminó cediendo a su petición.

—De acuerdo. Lo hare… ¿Por lo menos podemos hablarnos o mandarnos mensajes?

Helga asintió, a lo que el chico la estrecho aún más entre sus brazos. Fue en ese movimiento lleno de ansiedad que lo notó.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de aquellas marcas irregulares en su espalda? ¿Por qué no les puso la suficiente atención como para percibirlas?

Helga se erizó cuando las manos de Arnold se adentraron por entre los pliegues de su playera-pijama, y no fue por el gesto. Sabía que había notado las marcas, por lo que tomó aire con ruidosa fuerza y murmuro.

—No he sido del todo sincera contigo… ¿Recuerdas la historia que te conté sobre mi gorro?

—Que pertenecía a tú amiga. Sí, me acuerdo.

La chica se estiró y alcanzó el gorro deslavado, colocándolo entre los dos a la par que decía.

—Este gorro perteneció a una buena amiga que perdí hace unos años. Ella fue uno de mis más grandes apoyos en esa etapa de mi vida y, por una broma del destino se fue y yo terminé con esas cicatrices en mi espalda.

—¿Qué…? —, la voz del muchacho se atoró por breves momentos en su garganta —, ¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Murió… Arnold. Me metí en problemas cuando estuve lejos, cometí errores y terminé en una correccional de menores durante un año y unos meses.

La boca del rubio se convirtió en un desierto. Suponía que había pasado algo muy malo para que acabara con semejantes marcas, pero nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza en que la chica hubiera pasado un tiempo en la cárcel.

Los hombros de Helga temblaron mientras continuaba con su relato.

—Estaba furiosa con Bob, por eso hice lo que hice. Yo… Lo lastime fuerte en una de las visitas y terminé siendo procesada. Ya había tenido otros problemas con la autoridad, por eso aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Pase esos meses encerrada y, a las tres semanas antes de que saliera una de las reclusas intentó ponernos una trampa a mí y a Natalie. No caímos en sus juegos, y en represaría su banda los lastimo de gravedad a ambas. Ella no sobrevivió.

—Helga…

—Yo entenderé si ya no quieres estar conmigo, pero no quería que te enteraras de otra forma sobre mi pasado, más porque seguro saldrá algo cuando comiese el caso contra Nick y…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Arnold le levantó su rostro con mucho cuidado y fue dejando un reguero de besos por todas las heridas que presumía su cara, para terminar entrelazando sus labios con los de ella. Aquella sensación fue aún más potente que en otras ocasiones, más dolorosa y a la vez más madura que los besos que habían compartido en el transcurso de esos meses.

La chica pronto se sintió desfallecer por entre la bruma de sentimientos, por ello fue que no notó cuando el chico se separó de ella diciendo.

—No me importa lo que pasó, no pienso irme de tú lado. Quiero que te lo grabes y no lo olvides mientras estés en ese internado. Te quiero sin importar tus defectos y tus errores, ¿Ok? Acepto todo lo que eres y lo que llegaras a ser, así que no vuelvas a cuestionar lo que tenemos.

Aquellas palabras fueron recompensa suficiente para Helga esa tarde. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado ese día, había recibido más de lo que esperaba.


	45. Cuando te vuelva a ver

**Cuando te vuelva a ver**

Helga metió la maleta rosa en el auto de sus abuelos con un movimiento desganado. Al final, tanto sus padres como su abuelo habían aceptado que las dos se quedaran en el internado de Hillwood High.

A Helga todavía no le hacía gracias la idea, pero había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para hacerse a la idea y aceptaba que era la mejor opción.

Al final, no se habían ido ni ella ni Olga al día siguiente. Claro que eso poco importaba ya que solo habían esperado tres días para enviarlas a ese lugar. Lo único bueno era que, en ese tiempo la rubia apenas y se había separado de Arnold.

Gracias a que el chico había escalado el árbol, ahora tenían una forma de verse sin que la muchacha saliera a cada rato. Aun así, el cabezón insistió en llamar a la puerta de la vivienda un par de veces; esto le ganó que la muchacha lo presentara ante la familia, cosa que dejo a ambos rojos como semáforos y muy incomodos.

No importaba. Tenían el tiempo contado y querían aprovecharlo tanto como pudieran.

Hasta esa mañana.

—¿Ya traes todo, Helga? Recuerda que las iremos a ver dos sábados al mes y no quiero que te quedes sin tu cepillo de dientes o tu peine durante…

—No pasara nada, mamá. Si se le olvida algo, puede comprarlo en la farmacia dentro de Hillwood High.

—Cierto. Claro. Yo…

Las manos de Miriam temblaban mientras ayudaba a sus dos hijas con las maletas. Junto a Olga se encontraba su abuelo platicando con un supuesto amigo de su nieta mayor, uno de los maestros que laboraban en la escuela donde había estado trabajando.

Los dos seguían platicando cuando Helga entró una vez más a la casa por su mochila rosa con blanco y negro, la cual guardaba aquellos recuerdos que más apreciaba. Los regalos de Arnold, tanto viejos como nuevos, las cartas de apoyó de Phoebe, Lila, Rhonda y las demás chicas, el broche que le obsequió Lorenzo, incluso un pequeño alhajero que le había dado Brainy antes de abrazarla y desearle suerte en su nueva escuela.

Todos eran memorias valiosas, cosas que valía la pena guardar en sus recuerdos y que no estaba dispuesta a abandonar en aquella casa.

Esperaba que, con un poco de suerte y tras salir de la preparatoria le permitieran volver a ocupar aquel sitio que había aprendido a querer.

—¿Listo, linda?

—Listo. Gracias, John.

El hombre asintió y cerró la cajuela, Helga esperaba que se fuera directo al asiento del piloto, pero en su lugar se acercó a ella y la abrazó con una mano, estrujándola un poco a la par que decía.

—No te preocupes, querida. Veras en nada de tiempo atraparan a ese tipo y tú podrás salir de Hillwood High para ver a tus amigos, en fin de semana.

—Sí, claro.

Esperaba que solo le dijera eso, pero parecía ser que últimamente John estaba más atento a ella que de costumbre. Con una sonrisa medio burlona, le preguntó.

—Por cierto, ¿Y tú amigo? Ese que ha estado viniendo para verte.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se encendieron mientras hablaba.

—No sé, tal vez se quedó dormido o se le hizo tarde con…

—No lo creo. Se ve que te estima.

La rubia no pudo evitar aquellas mejillas encendidas, ni el repentino aumento de temperatura en su rostro y cuello. Como estaba cerca de la chica, su padrastro lo notó y dejó salir un par de risas disimuladas.

—Es un buen chico, Helga. Lo volverás a ver.

—Sí, lo sé.

Al tiempo que hablaba, una sombra salió de una de las calles cercanas y corrió a donde se encontraba la familia. Era Arnold, y contrario a lo que Helga esperaba, no iba solo. Detrás de él iban Phoebe, Gerald, Lila, Stinky, Sid, Harold, Brainy, Rhonda, Nadine, Sheena, Eugene y, cerrando la comitiva iban Lorenzo y la doctora Bliss.

En cuanto distinguieron a la rubia, el grupo retomó su camino hasta donde se encontraba y, para sorpresa de la familia de Helga, pasó de mano en mano mientras se despedían de ella.

—Que no se te olvide que nos debes la revancha en béisbol —, tanto Sid como Stinky le lanzaron una pelota a Helga, la cual reconoció la chica como aquella que habían usado en el último juego que habían tenido.

—No se preocupen, Sid. Tú y Stinky van a morder el polvo cuando regrese, así que vayan preparándose y no dejen de entrenar.

—No nos olvides, Helga. Te enviaremos tarjetas y chocolates para que pienses en nosotros.

—Gracias, Sheena. Eugene. Cuídense.

La pareja le tendió un ramo de crisantemos y se alejaron de ella, la chica con una sonrisa acuosa.

—Nos vemos… Helga —, aunque Harold se veía un poco incómodo, la muchacha comprendió sus gestos y se despidió de él con una pequeña sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza que imitó el chico. Parecía ser que ya se iba, pero le tendió la mano y tras dársela se colocó junto a sus amigos.

Despues fue el turno de Rhonda y Nadine de despedirse, la segunda le regaló a Helga un broche con forma de libélula y dijo.

—Para que no te olvides de todo lo que hicimos juntos, como el viaje a San Lorenzo.

—Gracias, Nadine.

—Tú, ven acá.

Rhonda le hizo una seña a Helga para que se acercara a ella y, cuando le hizo caso la estrecho entre sus brazos con un gesto seco y vacilante. La rubia no esperaba aquel movimiento tan frío, pero despues comprendió el porqué de este.

—No te preocupes. Yo voy a clases de idiomas a Hillwood High, así que ahí nos veremos.

—Genial. Por lo menos tendré compañía.

—Ya es nuestro turno.

Entre Brainy y Lila, enterraron a Helga en un mar de abrazos y comentarios frívolos que la hicieron olvidar un poco su situación. Cuando terminaron, la chica sacó un llavero con una figura de mariposa y un dije de lentes, y se lo tendió a la chica diciendo.

—Se nos ocurrió que así sería más fácil que nos recordaras. Una figura de cada uno.

—En definitiva es original. Ya tengo donde poner mis llaves.

La pareja río y le permitieron a Gerald y Phoebe que se acercaran a ella.

El moreno se limitó a hacer un par de comentarios graciosos sobre aquellos tiempos de primaria, y al final le tendió a la muchacha una fotografía de la pandilla en cuarto grado. Aquella imagen mostraba a todos tras un juego de béisbol, abrazados y celebrando su victoria contra los de quinto grado.

La rubia recordaba ese día con claridad, y gracias a la imagen supo que no lo olvidaría.

Tras despedirse de ella, fue el turno de Phoebe. Antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo, la asiática se aferró al cuello de Helga y dejó salir un sollozo que fue amortiguado por el hombro de la rubia.

Sabía que aquello sería más difícil que las demás despedidas, aun así frenó el nudo de lágrimas que se le había formado y dijo, alejándose un poco de ella.

—Vamos, Pheepz. No te pongas así, pronto nos veremos de nuevo.

—No es justo. Apenas habías vuelto y…

—No pasara nada, seguiremos en contacto por mensaje o por correo.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Anda. Alza la cabeza y no llores, mejor despídeme con alguno de tus buenos consejos.

La chica se limpió las lágrimas y asintió, tendiéndole un pequeño librito a la muchacha mientras susurraba.

—Mejor te traje un nuevo diario, para que lo llenes con más poesía.

—Gracias.

Un último abrazo marcó el final de esa despedida y la llegada de la doctora Bliss a donde se encontraba la chica. La mujer se había acercado a su familia mientras se despedía de sus amigos, pero ahora había llegado su turno de desearle suerte.

—Te ira bien, Helga. Estoy segura de que las cosas mejoraran para ti.

—Eso espero, doc. Comienzo a cansarme de tantas piedras en el camino.

Antes de alejarse de ella, Helga sintió que la mujer le escondía un pequeño paquetito por entre los pliegues de la ropa. Aunque quería preguntarle que era, resistió la curiosidad y mejor posó sus ojos en Lorenzo.

Durante esas últimas semanas, el chico se había convertido en un buen amigo y confidente. Todavía se sentía un poco vacilante cuando hablaba con él, pero en esos momentos hizo lo posible porque no se notara mientras lo abrazaba.

—Gracias, Lorenzo. Por todo.

—No, Helga. Gracias a ti por confiar en mí. Eres y sigues siendo una buena persona… Por cierto, nos vemos pronto.

Aquel enigmático comentario hizo que la rubia alzara una ceja, aunque no dijo nada sobre el tema.

Ya solo quedaba una persona en la fila y era de quien menos quería despedirse.

Tanto Arnold como Helga habían llegado a la conclusión de que no habría demasiadas muestras de afecto frente a sus amigos y la familia de la chica, pero ni eso evitó que el chico con cabeza de balón la estrechara entre sus brazos al tiempo que decía.

—No te olvidare.

—Ni yo. Eres la persona más distraída y molesta que conozco, Arnold… Y también la más amable.

Así, en un abrazo entre apresurado y accidentado, la pareja se prometió volver a verse. Aunque la espera fuera larga y dolorosa, sabían que no sería nada en comparación de la primera vez que se alejaron.

Sobrevivirían a ello y volverían a verse con él mismo deseo y gusto que habían experimentado hacía cuatro meses, cuando se vieron en aquel día de fiesta para la ciudad.

Lo harían, y recuperarían en tiempo perdido.

Ambos chicos se separaron entre muecas abatidas y miradas intensas, alejándose el uno del otro mientras Helga entraba al auto en donde ya estaban esperándola Olga junto con sus abuelos y sus padres.

El vehículo arrancó con un ligero ronroneo y poco a poco fue abandonando el barrio, todo esto con un pequeño ejército de despedida a sus espaldas.

—Tienes muy buenos amigos, Helga.

—Sí, abuela. Son los mejores.

Antes de perderlos de vista, Helga volvió a sentir aquel paquetito que le había dado la doctora Bliss. Con disimulo, lo sacó de entre sus ropas y lo abrió, descubriendo un pequeño dije en forma de moño que, mientras inspeccionaba se abrió, dejando ver le foto de un sonriente Arnold detrás de la figura.

La chica no pudo evitar reír, al tiempo que les dedicaba una última mirada a todos.

Volvería. Todavía no habían escuchado lo último de Helga G. Pataki.

* * *

 **Ahora si lo puedo decir. Últimos capítulos: prueba superada.**

 **Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic hasta el final. Cuando empecé este proyecto pensé que casi a nadie le atraería porque ya estaba próxima a estrenarse la película de la jungla.**

 **Me sorprendió toparme con tantos lectores que, como yo, les encanta la serie de Hey Arnold y disfrutaron de mi historia.**

 **Para quienes se dieron cuenta de que el capítulo final tiene un corte abierto, les digo. Sí, la historia todavía no termina. Aun falta mucho por contar de Helga, Arnold y sus amigos, pero ya lo verán en el fic que tengo planeado comenzar a subir el año que viene.**

 **No se preocupen, por mientras subiré otros mini fics para no dejarlos sin lecturas.**

 **Ahora si, me despido.**

 **Les mando un abrazo de boa constrictora a todos.**

 **Cuídense y nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
